Felix Felicis
by 35Rhums
Summary: Cuando todo ha salido mal, un poco de Felix Felices pueden solucionar las cosas. El único problema es que el de Santana López tiene nombre y apellido: Brittany S. Pierce. Faberry, pero en capítulos posteriores.
1. Chapter 1

Glee no me pertenece claramente, por que si fuera así, Brittany y Santana ya hubieran estado juntas hace rato.

Otra cosa, es mi primera publicación, ojala la lean y espero que les guste.

Capítulo I

_-Noah… no haré tu estúpido trabajo._

_-Oh vamos López, eres la mejor en Pociones no te costará nada hacer un informe._

_-No, Noah… ahora déjame en paz.-_ dijo Santana tratando de poner atención a lo que el Profesor Snape decía.

-_Vamos San… no seas así.- _decía el chico en voz baja.

_-Déjame Noah… no haré tu trabajo, además no tengo tiempo._

_-Qué sucede allá-_ dijo Snape volteándose para ver quienes conversaban-_ veo que a Uds les va demasiado bien como para no poner atención, no es así Señor Puckerman y señorita López._

_-No señor, disculpe.-_ respondieron rápidamente ambos jóvenes.

-_Por sus interrupciones 10 puntos menos para Slytherin. Y ambos se quedarán después de clases.-_ dijo el Profesor volviendo a explicar a los demás estudiantes en que consistía una poción.

-_Muchas gracias Noah…-_ dijo con un tono de odio.

La clase terminó unos minutos más tarde, y ambos jóvenes se acercaron a la mesa del Profesor.

-_Señor Puckerman, Ud. y yo sabemos que no es bueno en Pociones así que no podré castigarlo como pensaba hacerlo con la Señorita López- _ una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de los labios del chico del mohawk- _ a cambio tendrá que estar castigado una semana con el Señor Flich.-_ la sonrisa del chico se borró en un segundo, y Santana solo levantó una ceja.-_ y en cuanto a Ud. Señorita López, tendrá que ser tutora de alguno de mis alumnos._

_-Pero Profesor, con el Quidditch no tengo el suficiente tiempo, como espera que…_

_-No es mi problema, si Ud. no es un tutor, reprobará esta clase y quedará fuera del equipo. _

_-Está bien…-_ dijo enfadada.

-_Mañana a las 11 la espero en mi oficina. Ahí le informaré a quien deberá ayudar._

En cuanto el Profesor terminó de hablar, ambos chicos salieron de la sala de Pociones, Puck miró rápidamente a la chica para pedirle disculpas, pero ella estaba demasiado enfadada como para perdonarlo fácilmente.

-_Oh Vamos López no es tan grave!_

_-Cállate Puckerman, por tu culpa tendré que enseñarle a alguien Pociones… sabes que detesto a la gente, te imaginas tengo que enseñarle a un sangre sucia!_

_-Lo sé… pero vamos, yo tendré una semana con Flich eso también apesta…-_ dijo empujándola levemente.-_ mejor vayamos a comer._

_-No tengo deseos de comer, ve tú… nos vemos en la Sala Común.-_ dijo Santana separándose del chico. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, empezó a preguntarse a quien tendría que ayudar con pociones… no conocía a nadie, excepto a algunos jugadores de Quidditch de otras casas pero a nadie más. De pronto pudo notar como una joven danzaba alegremente por el pasillo. Trató de suprimir la idea de sonreír, pero involuntariamente le ocurrió.

La joven era una Hufflepuff… Ugh Hufflepuff, no puede existir peor casa que esa pensó, además de aburridos están locos. Siguió caminando, quería llegar lo más rápido posible a la Sala común y allí desfallecer.

Su deseo no tardó mucho en cumplirse ya que cuando entró a la Sala de Slytherin no había casi nadie allí, así que comenzó a repasar algunas cosas de pociones y herbología pero unos segundos más tardes se quedó dormida.

Y cuando menos lo esperaba, el chico del mohawk trataba de despertarla, pero ella no quería abrir los ojos… sabía que tenía que ir donde el Profesor Snape, pero estaba exhausta.

-_Vamos San, debes despertar.-_ le decía el chico.

-_Puckerman te odio…-_ dijo con voz somnolienta, y lentamente abrió los ojos. El chico del mohawk solo le sonrió.

-_Solo te quedan 5 minutos para llegar donde Snape._

_-Qué! Por qué no me despertaste antes!_

_-Lo intenté, pero duermes como tronco López.-_ dijo burlándose mientras la chica se levantaba y buscaba algunas plumas y pergaminos; y salía rápidamente de la Sala Común.

Mientras corría por los pasillos, vio una vez más a la joven bailarina, creyó reconocerla por algún partido de Quidditch pero la volvió a ignorar. Siguió corriendo, no quería que el Profesor Snape pensara que era una irresponsable, además era el Jefe de su Casa, tampoco quería que pensara que no era merecedora de ser una Slytherin.

En cuanto llegó, vio al Profesor Snape mirándola con el ceño fruncido como siempre.

-_López, le dije que debía estar aquí a las 11._

_-Lo sé Profesor, disculpe._

_-Bueno, para su suerte, su alumno aún no se presenta.-_ dijo sin abandonar el tono serio que tanto lo caracterizaba. En ese instante la puerta se abrió y Santana pudo reconocer fácilmente a la chica que entraba.-_ Señorita Pierce, le dije que debía estar aquí a las 11.-_ volvió a repetir el dialogo que había tenido con Santana.

-_Lo sé Profesor Snape, disculpe.-_ dijo la joven sin dejar de sonreír.- _Me distraje un poco en el camino._

_-Está bien, tome asiento, Ud. también López.-_ dijo señalando 2 sillas frente a su escritorio. Ambas chicas se sentaron sin cruzar palabra. Santana miró levemente a la joven de su lado, no pudo evitar pensar lo bella que era, su pelo rubio y sus ojos azules rápidamente la embobaron.-_ López Ud será la tutora de la Señorita Pierce, espero que Ud.-_ dijo señalando a la joven rubia.-_ saque más de un Aceptable. O sino, Señorita López, quedará fuera del equipo de Quidditch además de que ambas reprobarán. Me he expresado de manera clara?_

_-Si Profesor.-_ dijeron ambas chicas al unísono.

-_Está bien, pueden retirarse ahora.-_ dijo volviendo a revisar unos papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio. Ambas jóvenes se levantaron y salieron rápidamente de allí.

-_Ugh… estar allí me da escalofríos.-_ dijo la joven rubia. Santana solo guardó silencio y siguió caminando.- _Me llamo Brittany.-_ dijo alcanzándola velozmente y ofreciéndole la mano.

-_Santana López…-_ dijo si darle la mano.

-_ Muy bien Santana López, un placer._

_-En realidad no es ningún placer. Por este estúpido castigo puede que deje de estar en el equipo de Quidditch, así que será mejor que aprendas algo._

_-Está bien.-_ dijo sonriéndole. Santana sabía que no debía mirarla, por que el más simple gesto de la chica la hacía sonreír.

-_Entonces, ehm… mañana en la biblioteca a las 3 no llegues tarde. _

_-Está bien, nos vemos._

Santana rápidamente se dirigió a la Sala común, tenía que preparase para el entrenamiento de Quidditch… la temporada comenzaba en una semana más y su primer partido era contra Ravenclaw. Slytherin, era un equipo muy bueno, no muy bueno eran los mejores pensaba Santana, además ella era la Capitana este año así que sin duda ganarían.

Al llegar a la Sala común, vio a Puck junto a Lauren, se les acercó, pero solo por que no tenía más amigos en Slytherin. El chico del mohawk la notó rápidamente y le preguntó:

-_Como está Profesora Santana._

_-Cállate Puckerman…_

_-Está bien, está bien… y quién es?_

_-Una tal Brittany Pierce… algo así. Debo hacer que saque un aceptable en Pociones, o sino estaré fuera del equipo._

_-Ehm… nunca he oído de ella._

_-Es de Hufflepuff._

_-Con razón nunca he oído de ella.-_ dijo el chico burlándose. Santana no supo muy bien por qué, pero le molestó que él se riera de Brittany, ella parecía ser amable.

-_Basta Puckerman, prepárate que tenemos que ir a entrenar._

_-Como Ud. diga Capitana. _

En unos cuantos segundos, llegaron al campo de Quidditch, pero rápidamente Santana supo que su día iría de mal en peor.

-_Fabray que haces aquí-_ dijo casi gritando Santana. Al ver a unos jóvenes preparándose para entrenar.

-_López, hoy es nuestro turno de usar el campo.-_ dijo una joven rubia, perteneciente a la casa de Ravenclaw.

-_No, no lo es. El profesor Snape nos dijo que era nuestro turno.-_ dijo un joven llamado Theodore.

-_El Profesor Flitwick ha escrito esto-_ dijo lanzándole un pedazo de pergamino.

-_No me interesa Fabray, sal del campo ahora.-_ dijo Santana furiosa.

-_Piensas desobedecer las órdenes de un Profesor, López?-_ dijo molestando la chica rubia.

-_Está bien… usa el campo.-_ dijo Santana furiosa.

-_Pero San…-_ dijo rápidamente el chico de mohawk

-_Uds. lo necesitarán más, por que patearemos sus estúpidos traseros.-_ dijo Santana y se alejó de allí. Sin antes claro, de recibir la aprobación de todo su equipo.-_ vámonos.-_ todos los jóvenes obedecieron.

El camino a la sala común fue silencioso, nadie quería decir una sola palabra. Sabían que cuando Santana se enfadaba, era mejor no decir nada de nada. Pero a pesar de todo, Santana no estaba tan furiosa, claro que le molestaba que Quinn Fabray estuviera siempre metiendo sus narices en todas partes para molestarla, pero ya se había acostumbrado.

Y una vez más, la vio. Su pelo rubio parecía flotar mientras la chica caminaba, su alta y esbelta figura capturaba rápidamente a la joven morena.

-_Puck…-_ dijo casi susurrando. El chico se acercó rápidamente.-_ es ella.-_ dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

-_Wow… es muy bella, me sorprende que no la conociera.-_ y Santana no supo por qué, pero sintió un deseo enorme de golpear al chico… tal vez este había sido el peor error que pudo haber cometido.-_ tal vez necesite conocer a Puckusaurius!_

_-Ugh por favor, es una Hufflepuff… ni hasta tú te lo perdonarías.-_ dijo. Pero la verdad es que solo quería que el chico no saliera con ella, no sabía por que… pero quería protegerla.

-_Tienes razón López… Además las chicas de Slytherin son siempre mejores.-_ dijo abrazándola.

-_Suéltame tu…-_ dijo riendo Santana. El chico sonrió, y la dejó.

-_Mira… viene hacia acá.-_ dijo el chico. En un segundo Santana se volteó y la vio acercarse, trató de parecer tranquila, pero no sabía por que se ponía tan nerviosa.

-_Hola Santana López.-_ dijo la joven de Hufflepuff.

-_Hola Brittany._

_-Solo quería confirmar la hora de…_

_-A las 3.-_ dijo rápidamente la chica morena.

-_Está bien, nos vemos allí.-_ dijo sonriendo. Y continuó su camino.

-_No parece muy lista, San.-_ dijo el chico del mohawk.-_ espero que seas buena profesora, por que un Aceptable parece difícil._

-_Cállate Puckerman.-_ dijo enfadada, y una vez más Santana quiso golpear a su amigo, por que la ofendía, él ni siquiera la conocía… bueno en realidad ella tampoco, pero no debía ofenderla. Ella era especial, pensó Santana.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Lo que a Santana más le molestaba, era el bullicio que se producía en el Gran Salón… ese bullicio de risas y chistes baratos, sonido de platos y copas, todo ese ruido la alteraba, por eso siempre decidía desayunar sola. Puck ya se había acostumbrado a eso, por eso siempre en las mañanas dejaba a Santana tomar su desayuno sola. Él sabía que Santana no era muy amigable, pero a diferencia de los demás, él jamás creyó que ella fuera mala persona…

Y allí estaba Santana, sola… pero esta vez era diferente, la chica miraba directamente a la mesa de Hufflepuff, buscando algo… o más bien a alguien.

Y allí estaba ella, su pelo rubio y sus ojos azules la hacían resaltar… al menos eso pensaba Santana. La joven morena, veía como Brittany conversaba animadamente con sus compañeros. Santana creyó reconocer a algunos, en el Quidditch era cuando Santana conocía a más gente… en realidad era solo allí donde conocía gente.

Reconoció a un tal Sam… con esa boca, no reconocerlo sería estúpido, junto a él habían dos jóvenes asiáticos, y luego estaba Brittany.

-_Hey San…-_ dijo Puck, haciendo que Santana pegara un saltito.-_ Wow, tranquila!_

_-Que sucede Puckerman?-_ dijo un poco molesta.

-_A quién miras?_

_-No es de tu incumbencia._

_-A Santana López le gusta alguien?-_ molestó el chico.

-_Noah, ya es tiempo de que madures.-_ dijo tratando de no parecer molesta.

-_Es el de la boca grande? O el Asiático? O ese gordito de allá?_

_-Noah basta, no estaba mirando a nadie, además deberías irte ya, o llegarás retrasado a tu clase de Adivinación._

_-Ugh, siempre arruinas la diversión López.-_ dijo el chico. Santana solo le ofreció una sonrisa falsa. El chico le devolvió otra, tratando de imitarla, mientras se alejaba, pero de pronto se volteó.-_ Hoy, práctica?_

_-Sí, Puckerman. A las 5. Si llegas tarde…_

_-Ya sé, ya sé… Crucio.-_ volvió a burlarse el chico.

-_Correcto.-_ dijo volviendo su mirada a la mesa de Hufflepuff. Pero descubrió que ella ya no estaba allí. Maldijo en silencio, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a su primera clase.

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, jamás había sido lo suyo… detestaba esa clase. Pero lo que más detestaba era tener que compartir la clase con esos Gryffindors… Ugh Gryffindor.

-_Profesor Hagrid está seguro que no sufriremos ningún daño si ese Snarkly nos toca.-_ dijo una joven de Gryffindor. Santana pudo reconocerla de inmediato, era Rachel Berry… ella siempre relataba los partidos de Quidditch.-_ sinceramente no quiero correr ningún riesgo innecesario. _

_-Ugh… no te pasará nada.-_ dijo Santana.

-_La señorita López tiene razón, nada te pasará… los Snarkly son criaturas inofensivas.-_ dijo Hagrid.

Santana solo se limitó a mover los ojos, no había caso… Esos Gryffindors colmaban su paciencia, esa tal Rachel siempre quería ser el centro de atención, además de siempre estar llorando por un tal Finn… Ese chico era… era desagradable, Santana no podía pensar otra forma para describirlo. Y este tal Finn, era hermanastro de un niño gay… Kurt. Ugh, sangres sucias pensó Santana. Todos esos Gryffindors jamás cerraban la boca, siempre andaban cantando y haciendo ruido…

Y sin darse cuenta, la clase ya había concluido. Rápidamente, se dirigió al castillo solo quería llegar a su Sala Común y no hacer nada. Pero de pronto recordó que debía enseñarle Pociones a esa chica rubia. Así que cambió su rumbo, y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

No tardó mucho en llegar, y la vio sentada, leyendo un libro. Al verla, la joven rubia le sonrió.

-_Lamento haberte hecho esperar.-_ dijo Santana.

-_No te preocupes, llegué hace poco tiempo.-_ dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa.-_ Hola Santana López._

_-Hola Brittany.-_ dijo sonriendo.-_ puedes decirme Santana, no es necesario el "López"_

_-Está bien, Santana._

_-Muy bien, comenzaremos con Pociones sencillas.-_ dijo Santana.

Luego de varios minutos, finalmente Santana le hizo unas preguntas a Brittany para ver si había comprendido lo recién enseñado. Felizmente Brittany respondió bien todas las preguntas. Santana no pudo evitar sonreír.

-_Eres muy buena Profesora.-_ dijo Brittany ofreciéndole una sonrisa a la joven morena.

-_Muchas Gracias.-_ dijo Santana bajando la mirada.

-_Te han dicho que tienes unos ojos muy hermosos?_

_-Disculpa?-_ dijo Santana sorprendida

-_Que tienes unos ojos muy hermosos.-_ repitió Brittany. Santana mantuvo su vista baja, pero Brittany se las ingenió para encontrarla.-_ es cierto._

_-Debo irme…-_ dijo Santana rápidamente.-_ ehm… mañana a las 3.-_ dijo saliendo rápidamente de la Biblioteca.

Que clase de persona dice cosas así… en todos estos años, nunca nadie le había dicho algo amable… tal vez era en parte su culpa… es decir, casi todos le tenían miedo y ella le encantaba eso, pero también pensaba en que nunca nadie la había invitado a salir, ni nunca le habían dicho algo tan lindo como lo había hecho esa chica.

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en la puerta de las Mazmorras de Slytherin, dijo la contraseña y entró rápidamente, miró la hora y se dio cuenta que solo le quedaban 15 minutos para llegar al campo de Quidditch, así que subió rápidamente las escaleras, hasta su habitación, se cambió de ropa y tomó su escoba.

Siempre se preguntaba por qué tenía que estar todo el tiempo corriendo, porque no podía estar danzando tranquila como Brittany por los pasillos… Por qué pensaba en Brittany.

Al llegar, vio como sus compañeros de Slytherin estaban calentando, se sintió un poco aliviada, por que al menos estos chicos demostraban algo de entusiasmo.

-_Muy bien chicos, acérquense.-_ dijo Santana interrumpiendo la concentración de los jóvenes, pero todos rápidamente se le acercaron.-_ Quiero que sepan, que este Viernes… les patearemos el trasero a esos Ravenclaws. Y esa copa será nuestra.-_ un gran vitoreo se formó y Santana por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió emocionada.-_ Muy bien, suban a sus escobas… El miércoles les diré quienes están en el equipo del viernes.-_ todos los jóvenes obedecieron, excepto Puck, que rápidamente se ubicó junto a ella.

-_Hey, San… por qué tan feliz?_

_-A que te refieres Puckerman, estoy igual que siempre.-_ dijo rápidamente la chica, mientras que el joven solo le levantaba una ceja.-_ Ve a entrenar o sino quedarás fuera del equipo.-_ dijo subiéndose a su escoba y dirigiéndose al centro del campo.

Por mucho tiempo, Santana quiso ser Capitana, desde que Rogers se había marchado de Hogwarts, y sus compañeros habían decidido nombrarla capitana, ya no era solo una cazadora, no claro que no. Santana no quería aceptarlo, pero cuando jugaba Quidditch era la única vez que se sentía especial, todos la respetaban y confiaban en sus decisiones.

Mientras volaba por los aires, viendo como sus compañeros entrenaban, pudo notar que alguien estaba observándolos, una cabellera rubia era lo único que podía ver, Fabray… fue lo primero que pensó y una furia incontrolable la invadió, se dirigió volando rápidamente donde estaba sentada la chica.

-_Santana que pasa?-_ escuchó como Puck le gritaba. Pero obviamente decidió ignorarlo.

En cuanto llegó a las gradas, pudo notar que la chica no era más que Brittany. Su ira rápidamente desapareció, pero se dio cuenta de que todos sus compañeros la observaban, ellos sabían que nadie podía ver los entrenamientos de otras casas… y confiaban ciegamente en que Santana haría valer esa orden.

-_Qué haces aquí?-_ dijo Santana tratando de parecer molesta.-_ Quién te envió a espiarnos?_

_-Nadie… nadie me envió, solo quería ver como jugaban._

_-Por qué debería creerte… tu eres de Hufflepuff._

_-No he hecho nada malo._

_-Será mejor que te vayas.-_ dijo con tono serio, sabía que todos la estaban observando. Pero no podía ser malvada con esa chica.-_ Por favor.-_ dijo de manera casi inaudible.

-_Está bien.-_ dijo Brittany, y rápidamente desapareció.

Santana volvió al centro del campo, no sabía por qué pero se sintió tan mal. Ella sabía que Brittany nunca haría nada malo. Sin embargo, sus compañeros golpeaban su espalda y la aplaudían.

-_Bien hecho López.-_ dijo un chico llamado Bradley.- _sabíamos que esa Hufflepuff desaparecería._

_-Es verdad, seguramente alguien la envió a espiarnos.-_ dijo una joven llamada Hannah.

-_Está bien, está bien… sigan con su entrenamiento.-_ dijo Santana. Éste continuó sin problemas, los jóvenes se estaban esforzando demasiado para que Santana lo escogiera para el partido del viernes.

Luego de varios minutos, todo el equipo de Sytherin salió del campo. Muchos chicos le hablaban a Santana tratando de convencerla por qué ellos serían útiles en el juego, pero la verdad era que Santana solo pensaba en por qué Brittany había estado allí.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Al día siguiente, y una vez más, Santana desayunaba sola. Pero igual que el día de ayer, su mirada no se despegaba de la mesa de Hufflepuff… el único problema era que Brittany no estaba allí. Así que decidió comer rápidamente y dirigirse a su clase, sin tener que correr. Pero antes que pudiera disfrutar su desayuno, Quinn se paraba frente a ella.

-_Así que crees que te espían… por favor López no es necesario que te espíen para saber que su equipo apesta.-_ dijo rápidamente Quinn.

-_Dí lo que quieras Fabray… no tengo ganas de hablar con idiotas hoy.-_ dijo Santana volviendo a mirar su comida.

-_Esta bien, esta bien… Pero la próxima vez no molestes a Brittany, te quedó claro._

_-Disculpa? Yo no he molestado a Brittany.-_ dijo enfadada. Como podía hacer esa acusación, ella jamás querría lastimar a esa chica… o tal vez sus palabras fueron muy duras.

-_Todo Slytherin anda diciendo como te desasiste de ella.-_ dijo Quinn lentamente. Estas palabras sacudieron algo en su cabeza… tal vez sus palabras la hirieron. Se paró rápidamente y se dirigió a su clase de Defensa contra Artes Oscuras, esa era casi la única clase que compartía con Hufflepuff.

Y como siempre, ella corría por los pasillos del castillo, tratando de encontrar a Brittany… no sabía por qué pero esa chica la hacía sentir mejor, era como su alter ego, la mantenía en equilibrio… por eso jamás la heriría. Mientras pasaba por el pasillo, un joven se le acercó.

-_Ehm Santana López?-_ dijo un chico con un tono dudoso.

-_Sí…-_ dijo levantando una ceja, pero luego recordó que había visto a este chico compartir con Brittany, y decidió hacer un esfuerzo por no alejarlo.

-_Ehm… bueno me llamo Sam Evans… y ehm…_

_-Que sucede?_

_-Lo que sucede es que Brittany me pidió que te diera esto.- _ dijo el chico entregándole un pergamino.-_ehm… disculpa._

_-Está bien…-_ dijo con tono serio.-_ gracias.-_ el chico se sorprendió un poco al oír esas palabras, pero solo le ofreció una sonrisa y se marchó. Al parecer, los Hufflepuff son bastantes amables pensó Santana.

Tomó el pergamino y lo abrió, no se sorprendió de la letra de la chica, era burbujeante, redonda y le ponía corazones en los puntos de las "i"

_Querida Santana:_

_ Lo siento, pero hoy no podré ir a nuestra clase. _

_ Brittany S. Pierce._

Santana miró unos segundos más la carta. _Habrá sido mi culpa todo esto?-_ se preguntó la joven morena. _Lo menos que quiero es lastimarla…-_ volvió a pensar. Guardó el pergamino en su bolsillo y siguió caminando, tal vez podría verla en su clase.

Pero al llegar allá, se dio cuenta de que Brittany tampoco estaba allí. En cambio volvió a encontrar a ese tal Sam… No sabía por qué, pero quería saber acerca de Brittany.

-_Ehm… Sam, puedo hablar contigo un segundo?_

_-Claro.-_ dijo sonriendo el chico. Santana no pudo evitar pensar que el chico era una especie de Brittany pero en hombre.-_ ehm… en que te puedo ayudar._

_-Quisiera saber si tú sabes por qué Brittany no podrá ir a su clase._

_-En realidad no lo sé… hoy salió muy temprano y no ha vuelto. Creo que dijo que iba a la biblioteca o algo así._

_-Está bien, muchas gracias._

_-No hay de qué._

Santana se dirigió rápidamente a la biblioteca, sin antes ser llamada por Puck.

-_San, donde vas?_

_-Ehm… voy a la biblioteca.-_ dijo Santana.

-_De acuerdo.-_ dijo dudando Puck.

Santana siguió su camino, y pudo ver como ese tal Finn discutía con Berry. Era impresionante como esos chicos peleaban todo el tiempo, en cuanto pasó junto a ellos, ambos guardaron silencio y una mirada de enojo de ambos chicos la alcanzó. Claro que a ella, poco le importaba lo que ellos pensaran o hicieran, así que solo los miró con desprecio.

Y en cuanto llegó a la biblioteca, sus ojos incesantemente buscaron a la chica de ojos azules, pero lamentablemente, no podían encontrarla por ningún lado. Comenzó a caminar por la Gran Biblioteca y de pronto la vio… tratando de alcanzar un libro, se acercó lentamente.

-_Wingardium Leviosa.-_ dijo Santana, haciendo que el libro que Brittany quería descendiera hasta sus manos. Brittany solo se volteó para ver quien la había ayudado. Y en cuanto vio a Santana una sonrisa espontánea se dibujó en su rostro.

-_Muchas Gracias Santana.- _ dijo la chica. Santana solo se limitó a sonreírle de vuelta.

-_Brittany… yo… yo quería hablar contigo._

_-Es sobre por qué no podré ir hoy?_

_-Sí… es que…_

_-Claro que no es por eso Santana._

_-Perdón?_

_-No es por nada de lo que está diciendo la gente, no me molestó en absoluto lo que me dijiste ayer.-_ Santana se asombró, esta chica era una especie de adivina o algo así.

-_Bueno… igual quisiera pedirte disculpas… si es que fui muy…_

_-No hay nada que disculpar, Santana.-_ dijo sonriendo una vez más la joven rubia.-_ Aún así, no podré ir hoy._

_-Está bien…-_ dijo Santana con un tono de tristeza.

-_Ahora tengo que irme, espero que nos veamos pronto.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Adiós.-_ dijo Santana.

Brittany salió rápidamente de la biblioteca, y fue allí cuando Rachel se le acercó, Brittany era muy sociable, tenia mucho amigos de otras casas… bueno, de todas excepto Slytherin. En realidad nadie de otras casas tenía amigos en Slytherin.

-_Brittany… como estás?_

_-Estoy muy bien, que tal tú?_

_-Bueno… Finn y yo tuvimos otra pelea._

_-Pero Rach…_

_-En realidad no importa Britt… ehm solo quería saber si estás bien._

_-Por qué no habría de estarlo.-_ dijo feliz la chica.

-_No lo sé… todo el mundo dice que Santana… ehm que bueno… ella te molestó._

_-No pasa nada, Rachel. Estoy bien._

_-Que bueno, por que hoy la vimos y bueno, no pudimos evitar mirarla de un modo despectivo. _

_-Pero por qué! Santana no les ha hecho nada malo._

_-Pero no tiene derecho a tratarte mal Britt._

_-Ella no me ha tratado mal.-_ dijo seriamente.- _es solo un error… ugh debo irme Rachel.-_ dijo rápidamente Brittany.-_ hablamos luego._

Santana regresó a la Sala Común de Slytherin, allí preparó algunos trabajos que tenía pendientes y también comenzó a pensar a quien pondría en el equipo… pero también pensaba en Brittany.

Brittany era diferente a toda la gente que ella había conocido, ella era sincera y amable. Además nunca la juzgó o se dejó llevar por su reputación, le sonrió como nunca nadie le había sonreído… que importaba si era una Hufflepuff, parecía ser la única amiga que tenía en la escuela… no era que fueran ya íntimas amigas, pero Santana sentía que podía confiar un poco en Brittany.

Cuando Santana volvió a la realidad, notó como su pergamino tenía pequeños corazones y fue aquí cuando prácticamente quedó en shock.

-_Esto no es posible… claro que no.-_ dijo en voz alta. Se puso rápidamente de pie, quería despejar su mente un poco, o pensar muy bien lo que había ocurrido. Corrió a su habitación y volvió a tomar su escoba… volar era lo único que despejaba su mente, sentir el viento sobre su cara, como todo parecía tan tranquilo en las alturas.

Así que se fue, se fue al campo de Quidditch… ya allí comenzó a volar de un lado hacia otro, dar pequeños círculos en el aire, su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en ella, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su pelo, todo.

-_No es posible… yo no puedo sentir esto… Ella… es ella, primero que todo es ella. Segundo es de Hufflepuff… que van a pensar de mi._

Seguía dando vueltas, seguía pensando en ella, seguía imaginando cosas… hasta que de pronto otra idea llegó a su cabeza.

-_Y si ella siente lo mismo por mi… No, es imposible… quien podría sentir algo por mí, soy detestable._

Finalmente se cansó de volar, y descendió al campo… una brisa peinó su cabello y los rayos del sol le llegaban directamente a su rostro. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Quiso tener alguna explicación para todo lo que sentía, pero la verdad era que ni ella misma lo entendía… solo eran dudas y temores de algo que tal vez solo ocurrían en su mente. De pronto, escuchó una música… venía de las afueras del campo de Quidditch. No supo por qué pero tomó su escoba y buscó de donde provenía aquella música. No tardó en llegar cuando vio Brittany, danzando alegremente. Y como por arte de magia una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios acompañada de una pequeña risita.

Santana no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía la chica danzando, era como si ella verdaderamente flotara. Y por unos segundos la admiró…

-_Que ocurre?-_ dijo Brittany sin dejar de bailar. Santana no sabía si se dirigía a ella o hablaba sola, así que no respondió.-_Santana, que ocurre?-_ claro que le hablaba a ella no? Era como si Brittany supiera todo lo que la joven morena hacía o pensaba.

-_Ehm… yo… lo lamento, no quería interrumpirte.-_ dijo nerviosa Santana. El tono de voz de la joven morena hizo que Brittany dejara de bailar, luego de unos segundos la miró.-_ Lo lamento.-_ volvió a decir Santana.

-_Está bien…-_ dijo acercándose un poco a Santana, la joven morena inmediatamente bajó la vista, es como si Brittany fuera la única persona en el mundo capaz de lograr que la morena se sonrojara.

-_Ehm… ahora yo… yo me iré.-_ dijo Santana volteándose.

-_Espera.-_ dijo Brittany.-_ Santana no te vayas.-_ y otra vez como si estuviera bajo algún hechizo Imperio se detuvo.-_ Lamento no haber podido ir hoy a nuestra clase._

_-No te preocupes Britt… quiero decir Brittany.-_ Santana sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente.

-_Es que las cosas no han estado bien…_

_-En verdad, Brittany no es necesario. Todo está bien._

_-No… las cosas no están bien…-_ dijo casi sollozando. Santana rápidamente se acercó a la chica.

_-Brittany… sea lo que sea, todo estará bien.-_ dijo tratando de dar su mejor sonrisa. Brittany rió.-_ Ves. Todo estará bien.-_ Brittany, se sentó en el pasto y golpeó junto a ella, para que Santana se sentara. Sin dudarlo, Santana se sentó.

-_Santana… puedo decirte algo?-_ dijo bajando por primera vez la vista.

-_Claro…-_ no sabía por qué pero su corazón había comenzado a latir más y más fuerte.

-_Cuando te diga, no pienses que soy un bicho raro, por favor.-_ Santana puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-_Jamás pensaré eso.-_ dijo Santana sonriendo. Brittany le devolvió la sonrisa una vez más.

-_La verdad es que… siento algo que nunca había sentido antes.-_ Santana solo guardó silencio.-_ y solo me pasa cuando estoy contigo… por eso no quería ir hoy a nuestra clase…ehm yo… yo quería pensar un poco sobre lo que me está pasando.-_ Santana asintió tímidamente.-_ Pero por favor… no pienses mal de mi… ehm yo lo siento._

_-Brittany…-_ dijo con un tono serio, la joven rápidamente la miró. Santana pudo notar como la chica tenía los ojos vidriosos, como tratando de retener algunas lágrimas.-_ No hay nada que perdonar.-_ dijo Santana repitiendo las mismas palabras que le había dicho Brittany en la biblioteca.-_Bueno yo… ehm… yo también he estado pensando… en ti.-_ los ojos de la rubia se abrieron, y una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

-_Y que conclusión sacaste?-_ preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-_Que también me pasan cosas solo contigo… tal vez es por que nunca nadie había sido así conmigo… tú… tú eres diferente.-_ dijo lentamente.

-_Tú también eres diferente… Eres una de las pocas personas que no me trata como una loca… todo el mundo se burla de mi._

_-Por qué harían eso!-_ dijo un poco indignada.

-_No lo sé… siempre que me ven bailando se burlan de mi… también se burlan de mis comentarios…_

_-Son unos idiotas.-_ dijo molesta Santana, sinceramente ella no podía comprender como las personas podían burlarse de Brittany, ella era tan tierna, amable y divertida… era una completa estupidez.

-_Bueno… mi conclusión es que… eres especial Santana López… tan especial que haces que mi corazón lata más fuerte que de costumbre… haces que todo sea más hermoso…-_ dijo Brittany, mirándola una vez más. Santana no estaba acostumbrada a estas cosas, jamás le habían dicho un cumplido, ni menos algo tan hermoso como eso… no sabía como responder, no sabía como articular palabras… no sabía como demostrar lo que estaba sintiendo.

-_Brittany… quisiera poder decir algo de lo que siento… pero la verdad es que no sé como hacerlo…-_ dijo bajando la mirada una vez más, siempre se siente avergonzada cuando habla con Brittany, es como si la rubia pudiera ver más allá de sus murallas, más allá de su frío exterior y eso la hacía sentir insegura, indefensa…

-_Está bien… no debes decir nada…-_ dijo tocando tímidamente su pierna. Solo ese simple roce, hizo que Santana sintiera más cosas por ella, hizo que todo a su alrededor se detuviera por unos segundos, miró esos hermosos y grandes ojos azules… eran tan puros y tan sinceros que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por qué la rubia la mirara así para siempre.

-_Sí quiero decir algo… Quiero decir algo igual de hermoso, algo para ti…_

_-Está bien… eres una Slytherin, algunas veces tienen problemas con los sentimientos._

_-Yo… -_ dijo titubeando, pero en ese momento Brittany se acercó más a ella. Santana se alejó un poco, pero Brittany volvió a acercarse, y lentamente con una mirada pidió permiso para acercarse más. Santana solo sonrió de manera nerviosa, lo que Brittany tomó como un sí, y luego puso su oreja junto al pecho de Santana, se sorprendió un poco ante el latir de la joven morena, pero luego de unos segundos volvió a alejarse y le sonrió. Santana no sabía por qué Brittany había hecho eso, pero no le importó, jamás se había sentido más a gusto…

-_Y ahora, lo sé todo… no es necesario que hables San.-_ dijo volviendo a su lugar inicial. Santana se dio cuenta que especial quedaba pequeño al lado de Brittany.

-_Brittany, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos…-_ dijo poniéndose de pie lentamente. Brittany solo asintió con la cabeza, y Santana le ofreció su mano para que pudiera levantarse. La mano de Brittany estaba helada, y Santana sintió el impulso de mantenerla junto a la suya más tiempo de lo normal… tal vez así la entibiaría un poco.

Luego ambas chicas entraron al castillo, unas miradas curiosas acompañaron su caminar, lo que hizo que Santana cayera en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-_Ehm… Brittany, nos vemos pronto, ahora debo irme.-_ dijo rápidamente y sin mirarla.

-_Está bien…-_ dijo entristecida la rubia.-_ nos veremos mañana?_

_-Eso espero… en la biblioteca?_

_-En la biblioteca._

Santana se alejó rápidamente, en dirección a la sala común, en cuanto entró, la mirada de un chico la alcanzó.

-_San, donde estabas?-_ preguntó el chico. Santana no dijo nada y se sentó frente a la chimenea, a pesar de que sus manos estaban tibias, sentía un frío enorme.- _San…-_ volvió a hablar Puck.

-_Que Puck?_

_-Donde estabas?-_ volvió a preguntar.

-_En la biblioteca…-_ mintió la chica.-_ Además… no es de tu incumbencia lo que yo haga.-_ dijo la chica un poco molesta.-_ Alguna otra pregunta… si no es así debo decir que jugará en el partido del viernes._

_-Ocurre algo San… has estado muy diferente, además dejaste todas tus cosas aquí.-_ dijo mostrándole algunos pergaminos, llenos de corazones por lo demás.

-_Puck, no ocurre nada.-_ dijo tranquila, el solo ver esos pergaminos llenos de corazones, le recordaron a Brittany.

-_Está bien.-_ dijo no muy convencido el chico, pero igual decidió desistir.

Santana se puso de pie y tomó los pergaminos que Puck le había enseñado. Comenzó a anotar nombres, y a pensar en alguna formación que les permitiera ganar su partido de Quidditch, mientras que de reojo vio como Puck se marchaba.

Luego de unos minutos, la lista estaba hecha.

-_Atención…-_ dijo elevando un poco su tono de voz. Rápidamente los jóvenes se acercaron.-_ en mis manos tengo los que jugarán el viernes con Ravenclaw-_ todos aplaudieron.-_ Quiero decirles a todos… que… que espero que no me decepcionen, y los que no quedaron, no significa que no sean buenos… ya vendrá su turno.-_ dijo finalizando.

-_ Y bien?-_ dijo impaciente un niño de 3er año.

-_Muy bien… diré sus nombres ahora, Dean.-_ el chico sonrió.-_ guardián.-_ sus amigos golpearon su espalda y lo aplaudieron.-_ Hannah, Theodore… Cazadores, junto conmigo… Puck y Bradly… Golpeadores… y bueno… nuestro buscador, será Daniel. _

Al parecer, todos habían quedado contentos con el equipo que Santana había escogido, por primera vez se le acercaron y la felicitaron. A pesar de que no estaba acostumbrada, les sonrió a todos.

-_Y ahora… a ganar esa maldita Copa.-_ gritó Puck. Y todos una vez más, celebraron.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, Muchas gracias por sus palabras… He aquí un nuevo capítulo.

Capítulo IV

Al día siguiente, Brittany despertó y salió a caminar por el castillo como siempre lo hacía, le encantaba ver lo desierto que eran los pasillos… en realidad le encantaba poder danzar por los pasillos, sin que nadie la molestara.

Danzar, era algo que encendía su corazón… no había otra forma para explicarlo, danzar la hacía feliz.

Y así pasaba las mañanas, danzando hasta que ya era hora de desayunar, pero este vez decidió ir antes al gran salón.

Y como por obra del destino, la vio… sentada sola en la mesa de Slytherin. Su cabello negro y su piel color caramelo, esa expresión de molestia constante y la mirada fija en su plato. Se acercó silenciosamente y se sentó frente a ella, Santana no se molestó en alzar la vista...

-_Buenos días, Santana.-_ dijo Brittany. Santana alzó la vista sorprendida.

-_Hola Brittany.-_ dijo sonriendo.-_Como estás hoy?_

_-Estoy muy bien, que tal tú?_

_-Ahora mejor… deseas un poco?-_ dijo ofreciéndole un poco de pastel.

-_No gracias, no tengo hambre.-_ dijo tranquila. Santana solo asintió.-_Por que estás aquí tan temprano?.-_ preguntó Brittany.

-_No lo sé… solo sentí el impulso de venir antes a desayunar, además no hay ruido ahora. Y que tal tú?_

_-Extrañamente lo mismo.-_ dijo Brittany.-_Que clase tienes ahora?_

_-Adivinación…-_ dijo Santana. –_ tu también, cierto?_

_-Sí.-_ dijo sonriendo Brittany. Santana no pudo evitar sonreír también. Poco a poco se fue llenando en Gran Salón y Santana vio como murmuraban acerca de Brittany, le molestaba tanto eso, Brittany era una chica sensacional, nadie debería reírse de ella ni menos molestarla.

-_Bueno… no vemos.-_ dijo Brittany tocando su mano. Con ese simple gesto hizo que Santana volviera de sus pensamientos y le sonriera una vez más.

-_Nos vemos.-_ dijo Santana viendo como la chica se marchaba. En ese mismo momento sintió como alguien se sentaba junto a ella.

-_Hola San.-_ dijo Puck.

-_Hola Puck.-_ dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa.-_Como estás?-_ Puck se sorprendió un poco ante la amabilidad de la chica.

- _Muy bien y tú?_

_- Aunque no lo creas… Muy bien.-_ dijo tomando sus cosas.-_ Bueno ahora debo irme._

_-Espera San… quiero hablar contigo._

_-Hablamos luego Puck…-_ dijo saliendo del Gran Salón.

Santana no se demoró nada en llegar a la sala de Adivinación, tal vez era por que nunca se quedaba atorada en los grandes atochamientos de personas como les ocurría a otros, es más, siempre la dejaban pasar… tal vez era por miedo o respeto en realidad nadie sabe.

Y en cuanto llegó noto como algunos de sus compañeros de Slytherin, se reían y apostaban sobre el juego de mañana. Decidió quedarse en el umbral de la puerta para poder escucharlos.

-_Esa López, les pateará el trasero a todos.-_ decía un chico rubio.

-_Lo sé, y ese tal Puck tampoco se queda atrás… Además es guapo-_ dijo una chica, solo la mirada de su amigo respondió a su comentario. Santana solo rió en silencio.

-_Bueno López también es muy guapa.-_ añadió otro chico.

-_Sí es verdad… pero por favor es tan molesta y seria… que sería como estar con una roca._

_-Lo sé, como estar con un Enano de Gringotts.-_ dijo el último chico, haciendo que todos se rieran.

Santana bajó la mirada, claro… quien diría algo bueno sobre ella.

-_No es verdad eso.-_ dijo un chica. Santana pudo reconocer esa voz de inmediato. Brittany, pensó.

-_ Y tú que sabes Brittany.-_ dijo la chica de Slytherin.

-_ Si, tu que sabes… no fue a ti a quien echó del campo de Quidditch.-_ volvió a decir el chico rubio.

-_Oh Merlín es tan tonta.-_ dijo la chica una vez más. Y claro, esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. Molesta entró y miró a los chicos que se habían burlado de ella y de Brittany. Los chicos se quedaron callados en un segundo, y Santana se acercó a Brittany y se sentó junto a ella.

-_Hola otra vez.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Hola.-_ dijo Brittany sonriendo.

-_Esos idiotas… no deberías dejar que te trataran así.-_ dijo molesta Santana.

-_No me molesta. Además, se estaban burlando de ti… dijeron que_

_-Lo sé.-_ dijo Santana interrumpiéndola. Brittany la miró, pudo notar como le había dolido todo lo que esos chicos habían dicho, y no pudo evitar pensar cuanta gente se burlaba de ella. Y la juzgaban sin siquiera conocerla.

-_Yo no creo que sea verdad…-_ Santana solo guardó silencio.

-_No me importa lo que digan de mi.-_

-_Si te importa…-_ susurró Brittany. Santana la miró.-_ pero descuida, no le diré a nadie._

En ese momento la Profesora Trelawney entró a la sala, siempre con su pelo despeinado y esos lentes que hacían que sus ojos se vieran enormes.

-_Muy bien estudiantes… hoy comprenderemos los misterios de la vida en toda la forma infinita del cosmos.-_ dijo la profesora subiendo el tono de su voz. Santana miró a Brittany con cara de no haber comprendido nada. Brittany solo pudo reír.

-_Lo que quiere decir es que leeremos las líneas de las manos.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Correcto Señorita Pierce…-_ dijo la Profesora.-_ Alguien aquí tiene el ojo interior. 5 puntos para Hufflepuff.-_ añadió contenta. Santana solo miró a Brittany, y se sintió bastante feliz de que su amiga supiera tanto de Adivinación, por que Santana siempre había considerado esta clase un fraude, nadie puede saber el futuro, pensaba. Aunque tal vez, Brittany podría encargarse de hacerla creer.-_ Entonces… ehm, tomen la mano de su compañero y comencemos a ver esos destinos que el cosmos nos ofrece.-_ dijo alargando la última letra. Santana volvió a reír, pero se detuvo cuando Brittany, habló.

-_Y bien… quieres leerla?-_ preguntó acercando su mano.

-_Yo… yo no soy muy buena con estas cosas.-_ dijo incómoda.

-_Está bien… entonces, comenzaré yo.-_ dijo tomando tímidamente la mano de la joven morena.

-_Está bien.-_ dijo Santana. Brittany comenzó a pasar sus dedos por sobre la palma de la mano de Santana, se dio cuenta, que al igual que la otra vez su mano estaba tibia, además de ser muy suave. Mientras miraba su mano, de reojo podía notar como Santana se sonrojaba un poco.- _Y bien?_

_-Shhh…-_ dijo rápidamente Brittany. Santana se acercó un poco para ver su propia mano. En ese momento los ojos de Brittany se conectaron con los suyos y no pudo evitar volver a sonrojarse.

-_Esto es muy raro…-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Qué… qué es muy raro?_

_-Tu mano._

_-Qué tiene de raro!-_ dijo preocupada Santana.

-_Bueno esta línea-_ dijo pasando su dedo por sobre la línea más profunda.-_ es la de la vida… Parece que su inicio ha sido difícil… lleno de problemas y amarguras.-_ se detuvo un poco para ver la reacción de Santana, al parecer estaba en lo correcto.-_ pero luego, no sé por qué… se une esta línea…-_ dijo mostrándole.-_ y al parecer todo mejora.-_ Santana rápidamente empuñó la mano, al parecer ya había sido suficiente.

**-**_Sinceramente crees en esto?-_ preguntó seria.

-_Sucede algo?-_ preguntó Brittany.

-_Todo esto es estúpido._

_-Dije algo que te molestó?_

_-No, claro que no… pero todo esto… todo es una estupidez.-_ dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo rápidamente de la sala. Santana no sabía por qué pero esas palabras le habían recordado tantas cosas que había querido olvidar.

-_Santana…-_ escuchó.- _Santana detente.- _no quería detenerse. Tenía tantas cosas en su mente que no sabía que pensar.-_ Por favor.-_ Y allí estaba otra vez, parada en medio de las escaleras, esperando .

-_Brittany, en realidad no quiero hablar.-_ dijo sin mirarla.

_-Lo sé…-_ dijo acercándose. Santana la miró tímidamente, Brittany vio como unas lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas.-_ Lo lamento._

_-Está bien… no es tu culpa… no sé por qué estoy tan sensible.-_ dijo sonriéndole, pero Brittany sabía que no era una sonrisa como la que le había ofrecido antes. Brittany, sin pensarlo la abrazó.

-_Todo estará bien.-_ le dijo al oído Brittany. Santana al sentir como Brittany la abrazaba no pudo evitar sentirse mejor, su corazón de inmediato le dejó eso en claro, sus brazos rodearon la cintura de la joven más alta.

-_Muchas Gracias Brittany.-_ dijo Santana alejándose de ese abrazo.-_Te parece si vamos a almorzar y luego estudiamos Pociones._

_-Claro, me parece perfecto.-_ dijo sonriendo.

La tarde transcurrió sin problemas, Santana y Brittany habían estado en la biblioteca aproximadamente 4 horas, y ninguna de las dos parecía cansada.

-_Y entonces que obtienes?-_ dijo Santana.

-_Una poción multijugos.-_ dijo Brittany, un poco dudosa.

-_Correcto.-_ dijo Santana sonriéndole.-_ Brittany, si no obtienes un Extraordinario, prometo… invitarte una cerveza de mantequilla.-_ bromeó.

-_Muy bien, acepto. Y si obtengo un extraordinario, yo te la invitaré a ti.-_ Ambas chicas rieron. Santana no podía creer que en tan poco tiempo, Brittany se había convertido en alguien tan importante para ella.

-_Creo que es suficiente por hoy, no crees?-_ dijo Santana.

-_Sí, creo que debes descansar, mañana es un gran día no?_

_-Supongo.-_ bromeó Santana.-_ Sinceramente, creo que ganaremos._

_-Yo también lo creo.-_ dijo Brittany.

Y cuando ambas chicas se levantaron de sus asientos, un joven se les acercó.

-_San podemos hablar un segundo.-_ dijo Puck. Al ver que Brittany le sonreía la saludó.-_ Hola._

_-Hola…ehm_

_-Puck.-_ dijo dándole la mano. Brittany asintió y volvió a sonreírle.

-_Bueno, será mejor que me vaya.-_ le dijo Brittany a Santana. La joven morena solo asintió.-_ nos vemos._

_-Nos vemos.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Hasta Pronto, Puck.-_ dijo Brittany, marchándose rápidamente.

Santana se volteó y se volvió a sentar, Puck se sentó junto a ella.

-_San, que sucede contigo y Brittany?-_ preguntó el chico seriamente.

-_No sucede nada Noah. Es mi amiga.-_ dijo un poco molesta.

-_Mucha gente está hablando San… Ella es una Hufflepuff. Y tú eres una Slytherin… una Slytherin San.-_ dijo Puck.-_ Somos de Slytherin, no simpatizamos con personas de otras casas._

_-Ugh… Noah, crees que eso no lo sé!-_ dijo molesta.- _Pero dime, crees que alguien se ha preocupado de ser mi amigo? Nadie Puck, Nadie.-_ gritó Santana.

-_Señorita López, le pediré que se retire de la biblioteca por favor.-_ dijo Madame Pince. Santana tomó sus cosas y enojada salió de la biblioteca. Puck la siguió.

-_San espera.-_ gritó Puck mientras caminaban por los pasillos. Pero Santana no se detuvo.-_Solo trato de ayudar._

_-Ayudar Noah?-_ dijo volteándose. -_Ayudar a qué!_

_-Tu reputación San...-_ ante estas palabras Santana caminó lo más rápido posible hacia la Sala Común, las palabras que Puck seguía diciendo ya no le importaban, reputación… maldita reputación, que a nadie le importaba ella…

Al llegar a la Sala común, corrió a su habitación y allí se quedó todo el resto del día.

A/N: El próximo capítulo será de Quidditch, discúlpenme si es muy difícil de comprender, pero explicar lo que pasa en un partido puede ser complicado hahaha. Saludos, Nati.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ugh, lamento por las personas que leerán este capítulo, pues la verdad es que la parte del partido me salió pésimo hahhaha aunque tal vez haya alguna esperanza mientras termina el capítulo.

Capítulo V

Su despertar no fue para nada parecido al de ayer, pero claro el show debía empezar, la máscara debía ser puesta y el telón elevado.

Se dirigió lentamente al Gran Salón, allí vio como Quinn era saludada por toda la casa de Ravenclaw, gritaban y la felicitaban. Y para ella? Sola como todos los días.

A pesar de que eso devastaría el ánimo de cualquier persona, Santana terminó su desayuno, y vio como lentamente su equipo llegaba a desayunar, Puck eso sí estaba sentado al otro extremo de la mesa de Slytherin.

-_Escuchen bien Slytherins.-_ gritó Puck desde la mesa.-_ hoy saldremos victoriosos!-_ toda la mesa gritó y aplaudió a Puck.

En unos cuantos minutos, todos se encontraban dispuestos para empezar el partido. Los equipos se encontraban ya en el campo de Quidditch, flotando y preparándose para empezar. Santana rápidamente llamó a su equipo, sabía que no necesitarían ninguna charla motivacional ni nada así.

-_Muy bien chicos, solo les diré que esa copa debe ser nuestra, así que den su mejor esfuerzo.-_ dijo Santana. Todos los jóvenes vitorearon y una vez más se dispusieron en el campo de juego.

-_Y así comienza el nuevo Torneo de Quidditch.-_ dijo Rachel Berry.-_ Hoy se enfrentan Ravenclaw.-_ gritos de los alumnos de Ravenclaw.-_ y Slytherin.-_ también gritos de los estudiantes de Slytherin.-_Los capitanes de cada casa son, por Ravenclaw Quinn Fabray, y por Slytherin Santana López.-_ dijo Rachel.-_Y ahora Madame Hooch se dispone en el centro del campo, la snitch a sido liberada, y la quaffle es lanzada, y comienza el juego.-_

Rápidamente Santana robó la Quaffle y evitó a los de Ravenclaw dirigiéndose hacia los aros.

-_Santana de Slytherin lleva la Quaffle y al parecer no hay quien la detenga, le da un pase a Hannah quien pasa sin problemas a Janet y a Terry. Le devuelve la Quaffle y se aproximan a los aros. Santana le entrega la quaffle a Theodore y… 10 puntos para Slytherin.-_ dijo Rachel. Todos los de Slytherin gritaron y celebraron los primero 10 puntos de su equipo.

-_Ahora Janet continúa con la quaffle, esquiva a Theodore y le da un pase a Terry, Terry avanza por el campo, pero una bludger lo impacta…-_ gritos y abucheos se escuchaban desde las galerías de Ravenclaw.-_ El autor de ese golpe fue sin duda alguna Puck de Slytherin. Y una vez más Slytherin posee la bola y avanza sin problemas, oh… pero al parecer Marcus y Santana están codo a codo luchando por la Quaffle, Puck lanza otra bludger, pero ambos jugadores logran esquivarla, Santana logra lanzar la Quaffle a Theodore, y este se la lanza a Hannah que lanza, pero Quinn, la guardiana de Ravenclaw, soluciona ese problema.-_ aplausos para Quinn se escucharon en esos momentos.

Santana notó que ambos buscadores se movían a mucha velocidad, pero también notó que Terry, Marcus y Janet se dirigían a su aro, trató de alcanzarlos y comenzó a chocar a Marcus que tenía la Quaffle, sin embargo, Terry logró recibir la Quaffle y lanzar. Fueron los primeros 10 puntos para Ravenclaw.

-_Y el marcador es 10 a 10, y ahora Dean lanza la quaffle a Theodore, que evita esas bludgers sin ningún problemas, Marcus vuelve a interceptarlo, rápidamente Theodore lanza la bola a Hannah, quien bruscamente choca con Janet, y ese momento Lisa lanza una bludger…-_ se escuchó un gran Oh.-_ pero Bradley y Puck logran desviar esa bola, y Hannah logra lanzar la Quaffle a Santana… quien rápidamente se acerca a el aro enemigo…-_ dijo Rachel.-_ Y Santana vuelve a lanzar y son 10 puntos más para Slytherin._

_-Y ahora quien apesta Fabray-_ rió Santana.

-_Al parecer ambos buscadores están luchando por atrapar la Snitch, Daniel y Amelia se dirigen a toda velocidad evitando bludgers y peleando codo a codo… y al parecer Daniel tiene una breve ventaja, y Daniel atrapa la snitch dorada._

Un pito sonó y Madame Hooch detuvo el juego.

-_Slytherin gana.-_ dijo Madame Hooch y todos los de Slytherin celebraron. Santana se dirige rápidamente a donde está Daniel y lo felicita, mientras que los demás del equipo se abrazan y celebran su triunfo ante Ravenclaw.

-_ Y el marcador final es 170 Slytherin y 10 Ravenclaw. Y Santana López se adjudica su primera victoria como capitana.-_finalizó Rachel.

Santana rápidamente se reunió con su equipo y todos una vez más la aplaudieron, ella solo se limitó a sonreír.

-_Bien hecho…-_ dijo Santana a Daniel. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Santana y también lo felicitaron.

-_Y ahora a celebrar.-_ gritó Puck.

Ya en la Sala Común, todos aplaudían y gritaban, algo que claramente le desagradaba a Santana, así que silenciosamente salió de allí… ya había tenido mucho por hoy, muchos golpes en su espalda y muchas sonrisas que claramente solo se debían al Quidditch.

Lentamente comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, vio con alegría como pequeños papelitos de verde y de plata se encontraban en el suelo. Los recogió y los guardó en su bolsillo.

-_No deberías estar celebrando?-_ dijo una voz conocida.

-_Fabray, sabes que detesto el ruido._

_-Sí, lo sé. Ehm… bueno, felicitaciones.-_ dijo Quinn.

-_Gracias… bien jugado tú también.-_ dijo dándole la mano. Quinn rápidamente se la dio.

-_Detesto que el Quidditch saque lo peor de nosotras.-_ dijo Quinn.

-_Ya sabes como somos… Unas malditas competitivas._

_-Lo sé… bueno, mucha suerte._

_-Gracias.-_ dijo Santana marchándose. En unos segundos llegó al Gran Comedor, y tímidamente una elfo se le acercó.

-_Señorita, que desea comer.-_ preguntó una elfo.

-_Cualquier cosa…-_ dijo Santana.

-_A mi me gustaría un poco de Pastel, Elby. Si no es mucha molestia.-_ dijo una joven rubia. La elfo asintió y rápidamente desapareció.

-_Tú y tu amabilidad.-_ dijo Santana.

-_No sé por qué tratan tan mal a los elfos._

-_Son solo elfos Brittany._

_-No veo por qué no pueden ser amables con ellos.-_ dijo Brittany, en ese instante apareció Elby con dos pedazos de pastel, frutas, dulces y jugos de calabaza.

-_Muchas Gracias.-_dijo Santana. Brittany miró asombrada a la joven morena. La elfo también se asombró pero solo asintió y volvió a desaparecer.-_Qué?_

_-Nada.-_ dijo sonriéndole.-_ jugaste muy bien San.-_ Ante este sobrenombre Santana la miró.-_ No te molesta que te diga así, cierto?_

_-No claro que no… solo Puck me llama así… pero no sé, suena mejor cuando tu lo dices._

_-Bueno.-_ dijo sonriéndole.

-_Brittany tengo que contarte algo.-_dijo Santana tomando un sorbo de jugo.-_ si es que no te molesta._

_-Claro que no, es más… quiero escucharlo._

_-Recuerdas que Puck quería hablar conmigo._

_-Sí, lo recuerdo… pero no creo que Puck quiera que me cuentes esto._

_-Me habló sobre ti._

_-Sobre mi?-_ preguntó Brittany.

-_Si… bueno, él dijo que… que pasaba contigo.-_ dijo Santana bajando la cabeza.-_Me preguntó por qué me juntaba contigo si eras una hufflepuff._

_-Oh…-_ dijo triste Brittany.-_Entenderé si quieres que dejemos de ser amigas._

_-Qué! Es lo que menos quiero Britt-_ dijo Santana tomando la mano de la joven rubia.-_ es lo que menos quiero._

_-Es cierto eso?_

_-Claro que sí… Brittany, no me quiero separar de ti._

_-Ni yo San._

_-Sinceramente eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en estos 6 años de Hogwarts. Cuando estoy contigo, me siento feliz, como si alguien por fin se preocupara de mi…-_ dijo Santana, cayendo en la cuenta de que Brittany aún no soltaba su mano y esta vez Santana la miró, la miró para que se diera cuenta que todo lo que había dicho era verdad. Pudo ver esos hermosos y grandes ojos azules, ese cabello rubio y despeinado, esa piel blanquecina y sintió un impulso enorme de quedarse así por siempre, quedarse junto a Brittany, sentadas en el Gran Salón, sosteniendo su mano y mirando esos ojos azules. Vio como Brittany movía los labios, pero sinceramente no escuchó nada.

-_Brittany…-_ dijo con cara de culpa.-_ perdona, no te escuché._

_-Dije: Eres hermosa San.-_ dijo Brittany acortando un poco la distancia entre ellas. Santana se sonrojó y sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente.-_También dije que…-_ Brittany no terminó ya que repentinamente Santana la besó. En el momento en que los labios de Santana tocaron los suyos, sintió como su corazón era invadido por algo que jamás había sentido.

-_Lo siento.-_ dijo Santana rápidamente. Brittany negó con la cabeza. Y lentamente tomó el rostro de Santana con sus dos manos, y sus labios volvieron a unirse, Santana respondió ante el beso y lentamente aprisionó la cintura de Brittany. Luego de unos segundos, se separaron.

-_También dije que me gustaría besarte._-dijo Brittany sonriendo. Santana no pudo evitar que una risita nerviosa saliera de sus labios.-_Entonces que le dijiste a Puck?.-_ dijo Brittany burlándose.

-_Le dije que tenía razón.-_ dijo riéndose, Brittany la empujó suavemente. Santana solo volvió a beber jugo de calabaza y le sonrió.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Graaaaaaaacias por leer esto humilde Fic, la verdad es que estamos entrando en terreno del drama. So much drama.

Sin más que decir, se despide Nati… aps una cosa más, tal vez me demore en los siguientes capítulos. Pero es por que el proceso creativo debe ser el apropiado, no quiero escribir Crappy Fics.

Capítulo VI

Al día siguiente, Brittany despertó más feliz que de costumbre y claro que eso no pasó desapercibido por sus compañeros.

Tina, Mike y Sam, eran grandes amigos de Brittany, desde primer año jamás se habían separado. Se conocían muy bien los unos a los otros y por lo tanto nunca nada se les pasaba por alto.

-_Bueno días Brittany.- _dijeron con voz de complicidad estando ya en el Gran Comedor.

-_Buenos días chicos.-_ dijo Brittany sonriéndoles.

-_Supieron que ayer alguien salió en la noche.-_ dijo Tina a sus amigos.

-_Noooo, Tina… acaso tu sabes quien pudo haber sido.-_ dijo Mike. Brittany solo se limitó a reír, este teatro barato, no hacía más que entretenerla.

-_No es necesario que hagan esto chicos.-_ dijo riendo Brittany.-_ ya saben que fui yo._

_-Oh No!, Brittany fuiste tú.-_ dijeron los tres chicos al unísono.

-_Creí que con tu madre te habíamos criado bien.-_ dijo Mike abrazando a Tina.

-_Chicos basta, parecen chiflados.-_ dijo Brittany riendo.

-_Muy bien, entonces…- _dijo Tina.

_-Entonces qué?_

_-Quién es?-_ continuó Tina.

-_Por que siempre asumen que hay alguien.-_ dijo Brittany tratando de suprimir una sonrisa, solo en recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, la hacía sentir feliz.

-_Por favor Brittany, no hay quien pueda sacarte la sonrisa de la cara.-_ dijo Sam.

-_Es de Hufflepuff?-_ preguntó otra vez Tina. Brittany trató de mantener su postura anterior de: no estuve con nadie, pero sabía que los tres chicos la descubrirían.

-_No, no es de Hufflepuff.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Gryffindor?-_ preguntó Mike, la joven rubia volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-_Entonces Ravenclaw.-_ dijo Sam.

-_No… es de Slytherin.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Slytherin!-_ dijeron asombrados los tres chicos.

_-Sí, es de Slytherin.-_ dijo Brittany, rápidamente los tres chicos se voltearon para ver la mesa de Slytherin. Pero entre todos los chicos de esa mesa, no podían imaginarse que alguno fuera del tipo de Brittany.

-_Brittany… Chicos de Slytherin? Son todos arrogantes y taaan serios.-_ dijo Tina.

-_No es así… bueno no todos.-_ dijo Brittany mirando la mesa de Slytherin, se dio cuenta que Santana no estaba allí así que rápidamente dejó de mirar.

-_Mmm por tu cara de decepción podemos concluir que el chico no está desayunando hoy.-_ dijo Mike otra vez.

-_Chicos, yo sé que nos contamos todo, y me encanta… pero esta vez, ni yo sé como van las cosas… así que por favor, no insistan.-_ dijo con tono serio.

-_Muy bien, no se hable más del tema.-_ dijo Tina.

-_Pero si ese imbécil te hace sufrir, tú sabes que no respondemos.-_ dijo Sam, Mike asintió.

-_No creo que lo haga.-_ dijo Brittany.-_Bien chicos, debo irme…. Ya saben que apesto en Pociones.-_ todos asintieron.-_ Y este es el momento en que dice: no Brittany, para nada.-_ dijo riendo.

-_No Brittany para nada.-_ dijeron los tres chicos.

-_Así está mejor, bueno, nos vemos._

Brittany se marchó pensando, en que dirían sus amigos si supieran que en realidad no había ningún chico, sino que en vez de eso había una hermosa joven, y no solo eso, sino que la más temida y odiada joven… Santana López. En cuanto llegó a la sala de Pociones, vio como todo Slytherin se encontraba allí, también habían algunos pocos alumnos de Gryffindor y de Ravenclaw, pero no podía encontrar a Santana por ningún lado… más bien lo único que encontró fue una mirada curiosa y al parecer molesta de Puck. Decidió ignorar todo lo que Santana le había contado acerca de Puck y solo le sonrió, el chico rápidamente se dio vuelta.

Brittany le apartó un lugar a Santana junto a ella, pero por lo que comprendía Puck también lo había hecho, y no lo culpaba, Santana siempre se había sentado junto a él en todo.

-_Estudiantes, por hoy yo daré esta clase, el Profesor Snape ha tenido que realizar algo que el Profesor Dumbledore le ha encomendado-_ dijo el Profesor Slughorn sin ningún aviso de haber llegado a clases. Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a comentar que sería lo que Dumbledore le había encargado a Snape, pero Brittany seguía mirando la puerta en caso que apareciera Santana.-_ Alguien podría explicarme que es esta poción.-_ dijo mostrando algunos ingredientes en la pizarra. Claro que Brittany lo sabía, Santana se la había enseñado, era Felix Felicis, pero Brittany prefirió guardar silencio, sabía que alguien más respondería… lo que nadie respondería era por qué Santana aún no aparecía.

-_Es Felix Felicis.-_ dijo un chico con lentes de la Casa de Ravenclaw.

-_Correcto señor Abrams._

En ese momento, Santana entró a la sala.

-_Señorita López, que bueno que nos acompaña hoy… tome asiento por favor.-_ Santana asintió y casi al mismo tiempo notó como Puck y Brittany le apuntaban un sitio junto a ellos. Se quedó unos segundos de pie, pensado donde debería sentarse.-_Por favor Señorita, junto a la Señorita Pierce hay un sitio disponible.-_ dijo el Profesor.-_ apresúrese.-_ Santana asintió y se sintió satisfecha de que el Profesor le hubiera dicho donde sentarse. En cuanto se sentó junto a Brittany, una sonrisa salió de sus labios.

-_Hola.-_ susurró Santana.

-_Hola.-_ susurró Brittany.-_ como estás?_

_-Bien y tú?_

_-Mucho mejor.-_ dijo sonriéndole. Santana tímidamente le devolvió la sonrisa.

-_Y bien… ya sabes que poción es esa que está en la pizarra?-_ preguntó Santana.

-_Claro que lo sé… tu misma me lo ensañaste.-_ Santana notó como una de las manos de Brittany se encontraba apoyada en su pierna, así que decidió tomarla. Era como si ahora, cada vez que estaba sola, la mano de Brittany le faltaba.

-_Y bien…-_ dijo apretando la mano de Brittany levemente.

-_Felix Felicis.-_ dijo Brittany feliz.

-_Señorita Pierce, podría decirnos que es lo que le estaba diciendo a la Señorita López.-_ dijo el Profesor, todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ellas dos, nadie podía creer que alguien que no fuera de Slytherin hablara con Santana. Santana no sabe si por temor o por estupidez, soltó la mano de Brittany y la rubia rápidamente sintió un vacío…

-_Bueno, lo que le decía a la Señorita López-_ dijo Brittany mirando al profesor.-_ era que esta poción era conocida también como Suerte Líquida.-_ el profesor sonrió.-_ pero obviamente ella ya lo sabía.-_ finalizó Brittany, fugazmente miró a Santana, que parecía un poco molesta con que todos la miraran.

-_Está bien… ehm gracias por su aporte señorita Pierce._

_-Quién iba a pensar que Pierce tenía tanta suerte… hablarle a López sin recibir un golpe a cambio.-_ dijo Puck, todos rieron ante este comentario. Santana solo miró a Puck y sintió como sus manos se empuñaban, tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo… burlarse de ella era una cosa, pero de Brittany no. Brittany notó como Santana empuñaba sus manos y tímidamente volvió a tomar la mano de Santana, la morena relajó sus puños y por primera vez entrelazó sus dedos con los de la rubia.

-_Señor Puckerman, guarde silencio.-_ dijo un poco molesto el Profesor.

Luego de unos minutos de explicación, el Profesor Slughorn volvió a llamar la atención de los jóvenes.

-_Lo que ustedes ven aquí mis queridos alumnos.-_ dijo mostrando un pequeño frasco con un líquido color oro en el.-_ es Felix Felicis… El o la alumna que logre hacer esta poción.-_ dijo mostrando unos ingredientes en su pizarra otra vez.-_ podrá ser el dueño o dueña de esta poción.-_

Todos los estudiantes comenzaron rápidamente a revisar el libro de Pociones, excepto Santana y Brittany, la joven morena le decía de manera casi inaudible para los otros alumnos los pasos que Brittany debía hacer.

-_San, no te preocupes, ya sé que no ganaré…-_ dijo Brittany mirando a Santana.-_Y tampoco creo que la necesite.-_ dijo tomando la mano de Santana por debajo del mesón. Santana sintió que cada palabra que salía de la boca de Brittany, hacía que su corazón latiera y su amor por ella aumentara.

-_Britt…-_susurró Santana. Los ojos de Brittany, se clavaron en los marrones de Santana.-_ al parecer yo ya he tenido mucho Felix Felicis en este último tiempo.-_ dijo sonriéndole.

Aunque ambas chicas habían terminado sus pociones, a ninguna de las dos les importaba mucho lo que diría el profesor acerca de cada una de ellas. Lentamente dejaron sus calderos en la mesa del Profesor, mientras el veía las desastrosas pócimas de sus compañeros. En cuanto olió la poción de Santana, el Profesor Slughorn supo que era la mejor poción que había visto en mucho tiempo.

-_Señorita Santana López, esta poción es perfecta.-_ dijo el Profesor, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que Santana se acercara. Al llegar allá, el profesor le entregó el pequeño frasco.-_Extraordinario._

_-Gracias…-_ dijo con un tono serio. Recibió el frasco y volvió a sentarse junto a Brittany, la joven rubia solo se limitó a reírse en silencio.

Al término de la clase, Puck se acercó rápidamente a donde Santana se encontraba, ahora ya no le sorprendía al chico del mohawk encontrar a Santana junto a Brittany… al parecer, desde que le había dicho a su amiga que se separara de ella, más unidas se habían vuelto.

-_Hola San.-_ dijo Puck, Santana se volteó lentamente, la morena sentía que ese "San" nunca sería igual de especial como el que decía Brittany.-_ Hola Brittany._

_-Noah que sucede.-_ dijo Santana con un tono de molestia, mientras que Brittany a diferencia de Santana, le regalaba una sonrisa al joven del mohawk.

-_Ehm… quisiera hablar contigo.-_ dijo Puck.

-_Entonces, yo aquí sobro.-_ dijo Brittany riendo.

-_No, no es así Brittany.-_ dijo Santana rápidamente.-_ Noah hablaremos más tarde._

_-No San, quiero hablar ahora._

_-Pues yo no.-_ dijo Santana molesta.

_-Sabes qué Santana… estoy cansado, todo el mundo habla sobre ti y yo como imbécil siempre te defiendo, pero sabes qué… ya no importa.-_ dijo furioso Puck.-_ que digan lo que quieran a tus espaldas, ya no me interesa.-_

-_Nunca te he pedido que hagas eso, Noah.-_ dijo Santana molesta.

-_Eso se supone que hacen los amigos…-_ dijo Puck.

-_Pues… no lo hagas, no te preocupes… además no me importa lo que digan.-_ dijo Santana, volteándose hacia donde Brittany estaba.

-_No me vengas con esa estupidez… tú y yo sabemos que te afecta… que acaso no recuerdas cuando…_

_-Claro que me acuerdo Noah-_ gritó Santana. Brittany nunca había visto a Santana así, sus manos tiritaban y sus ojos se encontraban al borde de las lágrimas.-_ Entonces… quieres ahorrarte algunos problemas Noah? Pues no me defiendas… sea lo que sea, no me interesa._

_-Pero si fuera sobre Brittany, te enloquecería no es así.-_ dijo molesto Puck, Santana lo miró unos segundos.-_ no es así?_

_-Deja a Brittany fuera de esto Noah.-_ dijo Santana acercándose a donde se encontraba el chico. Brittany, tomó la muñeca de Santana y jaló de ella, para mantenerla lejos del chico.

-_Tal vez lo que dicen de ti no sea tan falso como parece…-_ dijo Puck. Brittany, se asombró como Santana se había descontrolado cuando el chico comenzó a hablar sobre ella.-_ no será que comienzas a sentir cosas por ella?_

_-Y si fuera así qué, Noah.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Por favor San, tú amas tanto como un Slytherin ama a un Muggle.-_ se burló el chico.-_ No seas idiota. Todos los de Slytherin creen que eres una traidora… Ella es de Hufflepuff… Hufflepuff San, que no pudiste encontrar algo mejor.-_ En ese momento Santana le dio una cachetada al chico. Puck volvió mirarla y Santana una vez más trató de golpearlo, pero el joven del mohawk sujetó su mano, antes de que lo hiciera.

-_San, basta.-_ dijo Brittany. Puck ahora miraba a Brittany, él era el único que le decía San a Santana.

-_Muy bien… Ya no importa lo que tenga que decir, San.- _ dijo tratando de imitar el tono de voz de Brittany cuando dijo San.

-_Me alegro… vámonos Britt.-_ dijo Santana rápidamente saliendo de la sala, Brittany le costó trabajo seguir el paso de la morena, pero no dijo nada. En unos cuantos minutos Santana se encontraba afuera del castillo y con Brittany detrás de ella.

-_Lamento mucho eso, Britt.-_ dijo Santana sin mirarla. Se sentía avergonzada de que su amigo la hubiera tratado así. Pero se sentía más avergonzada de su propio actuar.-_ de verdad lo lamento mucho.-_ dijo mientras su voz tiritaba.

-_Está bien, no te preocupes.-_ dijo acercándose y tocando levemente su espalda.

-_Como quieres que no me preocupe, no quiero que nadie te trate así… y quien se supone que es mi único amigo…-_ dijo Santana al borde de las lágrimas.

-_No importa lo que haya dicho Puck…-_ dijo Brittany poniéndose frente a ella, pudo ver como Santana mantenía su cabeza agachada, y unas cuántas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.-_ solo me importas tú, San._

_-Puck tiene razón, Britt.-_ dijo Santana mirándola. Brittany sintió como algo la hería, sintió como su corazón se partía.-_ yo…yo no sé amar. Y no quiero, no quiero arruinar todo.-_ Santana volvió a bajar su mirada, pero Brittany tomó su mano una vez más.

-_Yo te quiero San.-_dijo Brittany haciendo que Santana la mirara sorprendida.-_ Te quiero… _

_-Yo también te quiero Britt… no sabes cuanto te quiero.-_ dijo Santana tomando ambas manos de Brittany.- _pero no quiero lastimarte… no quiero que esto vuelva a suceder.-_ dijo Santana

-_Sé que no lo harás San y yo tampoco lo haré.-_ dijo Brittany secando unas cuantas lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de la joven morena. Santana volvió a sonreír y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Brittany.

-_Gracias Britt…-_ dijo Santana abrazándola.-_ muchísimas gracias.-_ Brittany sintió como su corazón se alegraba al ver a Santana un poco más tranquila, también se dio cuenta como Santana la abrazaba, era un abrazo lleno de miedo, pero sin dejar ese sentimiento de lado… ese pequeño pero fuerte sentimiento de amor. Y cuando se separaron, ambas chicas se miraron una vez más.-_ donde estuviste todo este tiempo.-_ le preguntó Santana.

-_No lo sé… donde estuviste tu?-_ dijo Brittany sonriendo.

-_Esperándote.-_ dijo Santana, pero al ver peso de sus palabras se sonrojó un poco. Pero Brittany se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-_Me alegro de que me esperaras._

_-Yo también me alegro.-_ dijo Santana.-_ será mejor que vayamos a…_

_-O mejor nos quedamos aquí… tú y yo.-_ interrumpió Brittany mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Santana asintió y puso su cabeza en las piernas de Brittany.

-_Creo que también puede funcionar.-_ dijo Santana sonriéndole. Brittany comenzó a peinar el pelo de la joven morena y no pudo evitar pensar lo hermosa que era, su pelo negro, su piel color caramelo y esos ojos… esos ojos marrones que le quitaban el sueño.-_Qué?_

_-Qué de qué?.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Por que me miras tanto?_

_-Por que quiero.-_ dijo Brittany.-_Algún problema López?_

_-No me hagas sacar mi varita Pierce.-_ rió Santana, mientras su mano tocaba ligeramente el rostro de Brittany, la joven sonrió pero Santana acercó su mano al cuello de la rubia y levemente la acercó a si misma, Brittany sintió como su respiración se hacia cada vez más lenta, como si la joven morena le quitara el aliento cada vez que estaba así de cerca; Santana la besó, en el momento en que sus labios se unieron, ambas chicas sintieron como su corazón latía, era como si de pronto hubieran encontrado el lugar a donde pertenecían.

_-Te quiero.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Yo también te quiero.-_ dijo Santana.

Y ambas chicas siguieron así, por varias horas… perdidas en los ojos de la otra.


	7. Chapter 7, Part I

A/N: Hola otra vez, bueno primero que todo gracias por leer. Segundo, este capítulo puede ser interesante y/o WTF! Como prefieran ustedes calificarlo. Espero subir la segunda parte de este capítulo lo antes posible. Sin más que decir, me despido. Nati.

Capítulo VII

Santana se despertó como siempre, más temprano de lo habitual, le gustaba estar antes en el Gran Comedor, solo así evitaba un poco el ruido. Pero este día no sería como lo había planeado, en cuanto llegó a la Sala Común, vio como unos chicos hablaban a sus espaldas y se burlaban de ella, sin embargo Santana consideró que era demasiado temprano como para comenzar una discusión, salió tranquilamente de la Sala Común y comenzó a caminar lentamente por los pasillos del castillo. A esa hora no había mucha gente, pero la que había la miraban de una manera despectiva, cosa que a Santana no le impresionaba mucho por que, admitámoslo, ella no era muy amigable; pero cuando se acercaba al Gran Comedor, escuchó como dos jóvenes hablaban sobre ella… pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que ambos eran de Gryffindor, esto sinceramente molestó a Santana.

-_Disculpa.-_ dijo Santana con un tono de molestia.-_ que estabas hablando de mí._

-_No… nada.-_ titubeó un poco el joven. Santana pudo reconocerlo de inmediato, él era el buscador de Gryffindor… un tal Kurt Hummel.

-_Anda, dímelo a la cara Hummel.-_ dijo Santana.-_ Donde está ese coraje y valentía de Gryffindor._

_-Santana por qué no nos dejas en paz.-_ dijo otro joven.

-_Si eso quieren, entonces por qué hablan sobre mí… niño Gryffindor.-_

-_Me llamo Blaine y está bien, discúlpanos.-_ dijo Blaine.

-_Solo quiero saber que hablaban sobre mí.-_ dijo Santana un poco más tranquila pero no menos seria.

-_Solo comentábamos algunas cosas que Puck había dicho sobre ti.-_ dijo Kurt.

-_Cuales serían esas, Hummel._

_-Que tú y Brittany son muy buenas amigas.-_ dijo Blaine.

-_Y que hay con eso…-_ dijo Santana.

-_Nada… solo eso comentábamos.-_ dijo Kurt.

-_Mejor preocúpense de sus propios asuntos.-_ dijo Santana, mientras ambos chicos asentían. Santana no se preguntó por que esos jóvenes les importaba tanto lo suyo con Brittany, pero en cuanto llegó al Gran Comedor y se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin, volvió a sentir esos murmullos que tanto le molestaban. De pronto, vio como unos chicos de Hufflepuff hablaban sobre Brittany, cosa que por supuesto le molestó, trató de escuchar lo que decían esos chicos.

-_Pero si es verdad lo que dicen… que debemos hacer.-_ dijo una chica asiática.

-_Sinceramente no lo sé.-_ dijo Sam.

-_Y si a Brittany de verdad le agrada?-_ dijo otro asiático.

-_Mike, no digas eso, Brittany no es así.-_ dijo una vez más la chica.

-_Pero Tina, no es gran cosa…_

_-No es gran cosa! Mike, están diciendo que Brittany y esa tal López…_

_-Que tiene de malo.-_ volvió a interrumpir el chico que al parecer se llamaba Mike.

-_Es… raro.-_ volvió a decir la chica asiática.

-_Creo que deberíamos hablar con ella, no creen… nos estamos dejando llevar por unos estúpidos rumores.- _ dijo Sam.

-_Tal vez… pero rumores o no, esa Slytherin no es buena para Brittany.-_ dijo la tal Tina. Y en ese momento, Santana sintió un malestar horrible… que ella no era buena para Brittany… tal vez ella no era buena, pero por Brittany ella podía ser la mejor, por Brittany podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Y fue allí cuando Brittany entró al Gran Comedor, ligeramente miró a Santana dándole una sonrisa, pero Santana no la miró, eso hizo que Brittany se sintiera mal, y no solo eso, si no que también hizo que los murmullos volvieran. A pesar de eso, Brittany siguió sonriendo y se sentó juntos a sus amigos de Hufflepuff, casi al frente de Santana. La joven morena la miró tímidamente y Brittany volvió a ofrecerle una sonrisa, Santana le sonrió levemente.

-_Buenos días Brittany.-_ escuchó Santana como Mike decía.

-_Hola Mikey.-_ dijo Brittany dándole un beso en la mejilla.-_ hola chicos.-_ dijo a los otros dos.

-_Brittany, donde estuviste ayer.-_ preguntó de inmediato la joven asiática.

-_Tina…-_ dijo sorprendido Sam.

-_Wow, Tina buenos días.-_ dijo con tono burlón Brittany.

-_Responde Brittany.-_ volvió a decir Tina.

-_No recuerdo… creo que estuve en las afueras del castillo-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Y con quién.-_ insistió Tina.

-_Tina!-_ dijeron los chicos al unísono.

-_Qué, solo quiero saber de mi amiga.-_ dijo con un tono de víctima.

-_Está bien chicos.-_ dijo sonriéndoles.-_ estuve con Santana, por qué?-_ al escuchar su nombre, Santana sintió un poco de temor, en realidad no quería escuchar lo que ellos dirían sobre ella. Eran los amigos de Brittany, se supone que ellos la conocían mucho más.

-_Curiosidad.-_ dijo Tina.

-_Oh vamos Tina, yo respondí todas tus preguntas.-_ dijo sonriendo.

-_Está bien…-_ dijo Tina, mientras los otros dos chicos negaban con la cabeza.-_ verás Brittany… creemos que Santana no es una buena influencia para ti.-_ Brittany rió tan fuerte que todos la miraron, Santana solo sonrió al verla reír así, pero la verdad era que también quería esperar la respuesta de Brittany.

-_Tina, ya tengo 17 años… yo sé quien es bueno para mi y quién no.-_ dijo Brittany sin parecer ofendida por lo que Tina le había dicho.-_ Santana es definitivamente buena para mi.-_ finalizó, Santana sintió unas ganas enormes de correr donde estaba Brittany y besarla, pero se controló.

- _Pero Brittany, ella es… _

_-Qué Tina, qué es ella?_

_-No me causa simpatía… _

_-A mi sí, y mucha.-_ dijo Brittany un poco molesta.

-_Está bien Brittany.-_ dijo Tina.-_Solo ten mucho cuidado._

_-Tina que sucede contigo hoy!-_ dijo incrédula Brittany, levantándose rápidamente de la mesa sin siquiera haber probado algún bocado. Santana vio como Brittany salía del Comedor y decidió tomar unos bocadillos, los guardó en uno de sus bolsillos y rápidamente siguió a Brittany. En cuanto salió, vio a Brittany sentada en el pasillo, rápidamente se le acercó.

-_Buenos días.-_ dijo Santana.-_Ehm… te traje esto.-_ dijo dándole los bocadillos.

-_Muchas Gracias.-_ dijo Brittany tomándolos mientras le sonreía a Santana.

-_Qué sucede Britt?-_ dijo Santana sentándose junto a ella.

-_Es Tina… hoy me dijo algunas cosas.-_ dijo mordiendo una tostada.

-_Quieres… quieres que hable con ella? Sabes que no me gusta verte así._

_-No, no es necesario.-_ dijo Brittany. Santana solo se limitó a asentir, la verdad era que moría de ganas por saber que le había dicho Tina, en realidad sabía pero quería saber si era debido a eso que Brittany estaba triste.

-_Está bien…-_ dijo Santana. Trató de pensar en otra cosa que decir, algo que no le recordara a la rubia lo triste que estaba-_ Hoy será nuestra última clase…-_ claro que algunas veces no era tan lista, Brittany rápidamente la miró.

_-Pero no será la última vez que nos veamos, cierto?_

_-Claro que no… Estás pegada conmigo Brittany._

_-Y tú conmigo.-_ dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.-_ San… _

_-Sí?_

_-Has hablado con Puck?-_ preguntó Brittany temerosa. Santana negó con la cabeza.

-_Pero… ehm él ha estado hablando sobre nosotras.-_ dijo Santana.-_ en realidad no sé que habrá dicho pero ehm…-_ se detuvo unos segundos mientras unos chicos de Gryffindor pasaban.-_ pero hoy todo el mundo murmura a mis espaldas… también sobre ti._

_-Bueno… tú sabes que a mi no me interesa._

_-Lo sé…-_ dijo Santana bajando la cabeza.

-_Sucede algo, San?-_ dijo Brittany mirándola.

-_Ehm… no, no sucede nada.-_ dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

-_San…-_ dijo Brittany, dejándole claro que no le creía.

-_Mejor vamos a otro lugar.-_ dijo Santana levantándose, y ofreciéndole su mano, para que Brittany pudiera levantarse. Brittany la tomó y rápidamente se puso de pie.-_ Ehm… si quieres ahí te diré.-_ añadió Santana, Brittany solo negó con la cabeza.

-_No te preocupes San.-_ dijo sonriéndole. Santana se sintió un poco confundida.-_ pero a donde iremos?- _ lo que Brittany había querido decirle era que estaba bien si no quería contarle, pero aún así quería seguir con ella.

-_Iremos a uno de mis lugares favoritos.-_ dijo Santana.

La torre de Astronomía era la torre más alta del castillo y en el momento en que llegaron allí, Brittany se dio cuenta por qué era el lugar favorito de Santana, la vista desde allí era hermosa, podía ver el lago y el bosque prohibido, también veía el campo de Quidditch, un hermoso verde decoraba todo.

-_Wow San, esto es hermoso.-_ dijo asombrada Brittany mirando por una pequeña ventana, Santana solo la observaba desde lejos.

-_Lo sé... Eres la única persona que sabe que este es mi lugar favorito.-_ dijo Santana.-_ supongo que es por que eres muy especial para mi.-_ dijo acercándose a la rubia. Brittany rápidamente se volteó y la miró.-_ Lo digo enserio Brittany._

_-Lo sé...-_ dijo Brittany utilizando las mismas palabras que Santana había utilizado, y le tomó la mano.

-_Brittany… Tengo que decirte algo.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Qué es?-_ dijo con un tono de preocupación.

-_Ehm… yo escuché lo que tus amigos dijeron de mí.-_ dijo Santana.-_ Bueno… lo que dijeron antes de que tú llegaras._

_-A que te refieres?_

_-Ellos dijeron que yo no era buena para ti.-_ dijo Santana sin soltar la mano de Brittany.

-_Sabes que eso no es cierto.-_ dijo rápidamente Brittany.

-_Pero te das cuenta que ninguno de nuestros amigos, nos considera buena para la otra?-_ dijo Santana lentamente.

-_Y que importa… Yo solo quiero estar contigo.-_ dijo Brittany. Santana consideraba que Brittany hacía que su corazón latiera de gozo, sus simples palabras la hacían sentir querida, así que eliminó la distancia entre ellas y sus manos tomaron tímidamente la cintura de Brittany, la joven rubia, sintió como su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, y una de sus manos acarició la cara de la morena. Finalmente Santana la besó, sus labios aprisionaban los de la rubia, pero no de una manera pasional y sin sentido. Fue un beso tierno pero profundo, las manos de Brittany rápidamente viajaron hasta la parte posterior de la cabeza de Santana, y sus dedos estaban entrelazados en el cabello negro de la chica, luego de unos segundos se separaron.

Por unos minutos no dijeron nada, solo se quedaron allí paradas mirándose, hasta que Santana rompió el silencio.

-_Tenemos un grave problema Britt.-_ dijo con tono de preocupación.

-_Que problema?_

_-Que no te das cuenta?-_ dijo Santana seriamente. Brittany se asustó un poco ante la actitud de la joven morena.- _Estoy enamorada de ti… completamente enamorada.-_ dijo Santana sonriéndole.-_ Cada vez que estoy cerca de ti, siento que mi corazón va a explotar, no sé como lo haces que cada vez que me hablas una sonrisa sale de mis labios, cada vez que intento dormir, siempre estás tú.-_ dijo Santana con un hilo de voz, nunca le había dicho algo así a nadie, jamás.-_ Estoy enamorada de ti, Brittany._

_-Es un problema bastante serio en verdad.-_ dijo Brittany con un tono burlón. Santana se sorprendió… esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.-_ Pero puedo tener una solución, puedo besarte todos los días, puedo decirte lo hermosa que eres y lo feliz que me haces, puedo decirte que me encantan tus ojos, me encanta tu pelo, tus manos, tus labios, tu todo.-_dijo Brittany tomando la mano de Santana otra vez.-_ puedo decirte que estoy locamente enamorada de ti, Santana…-_dijo Brittany mientras esos ojos marrones se clavaban en los suyos.-_ Tal vez eso oculte tu problema._

_-No quiero ocultarlo, y te diré que tus palabras solo lo empeoran.-_ dijo Santana.-_ Ahora tenemos dos grandes problemas… Una Hufflepuff y una Slytherin enamoradas.-_ terminando de decir eso, Brittany volvió a besarla.

-_Que gran dilema… estamos arruinadas.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Dímelo a mí…-_ dijo Santana sonriendo.-_ Y además tenemos una Hufflepuff que es mala en pociones_

_-Hey! Por eso eres mi tutora, no? Además tu tampoco eres la mejor en todo.-_ dijo rápidamente Brittany. Santana levantó una ceja.-_ Adivinación?_

_-Está bien, apesto en esa clase.-_ dijo Santana riendo.-_ será mejor que empecemos a estudiar Britt._

_-Ahh.-_ se quejó la rubia.-_ mejor te beso de nuevo.-_ dijo Brittany dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a Santana. Santana solo pudo pensar en lo suertuda que era… que de pronto todo haya mejorado tanto, que solo ella, una joven bailarina hubiera hecho que su vida fuera más feliz de lo que ella pensaba que podía ser. Y como hipnotizada una vez más, Santana miraba a Brittany, la miraba por que en realidad nunca se cansaba de memorizar cada peca de su rostro…-_San! Me estás escuchando?_

_-Lo siento.-_ dijo rápidamente Santana.-_ Te culpo a ti. Tú tienes la culpa de que no ponga atención.-_ Brittany solo rió.

Ambas chicas pasaron toda la mañana allí, estudiando. Aunque la verdad era que ninguna de las dos quería hacerlo… Brittany ya exhausta se recostó sobre la mesa. Santana la miró y le sonrió.

-_Está bien… creo que estamos listas para ese examen.-_ dijo Santana adoptando la misma posición de Brittany sobre la mesa.

_-Uuugh… Ya no quiero saber nada sobre ese examen, San.-_ dijo Brittany. Santana asintió y peinó el cabello de Brittany.-_San…_

_-Qué sucede Britt._

_-Aún no me has dicho que sucedió… es… está bien si no quieres decirme.-_ Santana rápidamente se enderezó, y Brittany se sintió muy incómoda de haber preguntado.-_ lo siento… lo siento.-_ dijo enderezándose también.

_-Está bien Britt… No hay problema, supongo que no deben haber secretos entre nosotras, no?-_ dijo Santana. Brittany no quiso responder, no quería forzar a Santana a decir algo que ella no quería.-_ Britt, quiero contarte… no te pongas así._

_-San lamento ser tan curiosa… no quiero que te sientas obligada o algo así._

_-Que no me escuchaste? Quiero contarte.-_ dijo Santana tomando la mano de Brittany.-_ No es gran cosa en verdad…-_ Santana guardó silencio por unos segundos, recordando lo sucedido.-_Ehm… bueno, no me gusta que hablen a mis espaldas por que… ehm…-_ Brittany apretó suavemente su mano, pero Santana seguía pensando en las palabras que diría.-_ tu sabes que me gusta mucho el Quidditch, cierto?-_Brittany asintió.-_ bueno… cuando estaba en 4to año… estaba este chico, ehm… Rogers de 7mo.-_ su voz titubeó por unos segundos.-_ él me dijo que si yo… que si yo estaba con él, me pondría en el equipo, de cazadora… pero yo no quise…-_ dijo Santana bajando la cabeza.-_ yo sé que soy buena Britt… por qué haría eso._

_-Eres la mejor San.-_ dijo rápidamente Brittany. Santana le sonrió.

-_Él… él me dijo que si yo no hacía lo que él quería, jamás estaría en el equipo…-_ dijo Santana triste.-_ yo no quería B… ese bastardo… todo el mundo creyó que yo era una puta, B…-_dijo molesta.-_ todos decían que había entrado al equipo por qué me había acostado con Rogers… Pero yo nunca quise que eso pasara… nadie me creyó B…-_ Brittany logró comprender todo lo que le pasaba, sabía que Santana aparentaba que no le importaba lo que los demás decían, pero en el fondo, lo hacía. Y Brittany lamentaba todo eso, Santana era una chica extraordinaria.-_ Puck fue a la única persona a la que le dije la verdad de lo que había pasado… Puck se enfureció tanto… amenazó a Rogers… claro que él dijo que yo lo había seducido y cosas así…_

_-San, lo lamento tanto.-_ dijo Brittany abrazándola.

-_Britt, por favor no le digas a nadie.-_ dijo Santana rompiendo el abrazo. Brittany rápidamente asintió. Recordar ese momento casi todo el tiempo, no era algo que Santana quería… era doloroso, claro que lo era. Brittany vio a Santana sumergida en sus pensamientos y volvió a apretar su mano.

-_Te quiero.-_ dijo Brittany en cuanto Santana la miró.-_ Te quiero demasiado, San._

_-Britt… yo te quiero más.-_ dijo acercándose más a la rubia. Brittany tomó su rostro con su mano libre, mientras que Santana acercaba su frente a la de ella.-_Te quiero demasiado Britt.-_ dijo Santana repitiendo las mismas palabras que la rubia había utilizando, Brittany sonrió y la besó una vez más, por que la verdad era que nunca se cansaría de eso, nunca se cansaría de besar a Santana, de hablar con Santana, de abrazarla ni nunca se cansaría de amarla. Las manos de Santana esta vez, sin temor, rodearon su cintura, y la aprisionaron contra su cuerpo, Brittany rodeó el cuello de Santana con sus brazos, mientras que sus labios seguían en los de la joven morena. Luego de unos minutos, y ambas casi sin aliento se separaron.-_Creo que definitivamente, yo te quiero más._

_-Así sí?-_ dijo Brittany besándola otra vez. Santana solo rió cuando volvieron a separarse.-_Creo que yo te quiero más, San._


	8. Chapter 7, Part II

A/N: Angst. Además, es una especie de paralelo, entre Santana y Brittany.

Una vez más, gracias por sus comentarios.

Capítulo VII Part II

Luego de haber estado casi toda la mañana junto a Brittany, Santana tristemente se dirigió a su siguiente clase… aunque, era algo casi sin importancia para ella, hace tiempo que no le importaban muchas de las cosas que hacía, y para ser más precisa… desde que apareció Brittany, las cosas parecían más simples, más alegres, más felices. Era como si la vida en Hogwarts pe hubiera convertido en una historieta o algo así… o como dirían los muggles en "Un cuento de hadas."

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo en dirección a las mazmorras de la Sala Común para buscar sus pergaminos y libros, recordó que hoy jugaban Quidditch.

-_Qué estúpida… se supone que hoy Brittany juega Quidditch y ni siquiera le deseé buena suerte.-_ dijo para sus adentros.-_Espero que ganen… en realidad no, no me gustaría jugar contra ella… pero tampoco quiero que pierda… ugh López tan sentimental.-_ si alguien la viera pasar, se preguntaría que estaba mal con ella, por que la verdad era que parecía discutir con ella misma. Santana se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y no pudo evitar reír.

En cuanto llegó a la Sala Común, notó que había un gran alboroto. Y no supo por qué, pero Puck estaba parado sobre una mesa mientras que todos lo aplaudían y vitoreaban. Pero cuando vieron a Santana entrar, todos comenzaron a guardar silencio… unos niños de primero la señalaban y otros más grandes solo se burlaban de ella.

-_Qué sucede?-_ preguntó rápidamente Santana. Puck se bajó de la mesa y tomó rápidamente el brazo de la joven morena y la llevó, un poco contra su voluntad, hacia afuera de la Sala Común.-_ Maldición Noah, que sucede.-_ dijo molesta, librándose del amarre del joven.

-_Santana, ellos quieren que yo sea el Capitán de Quidditch.-_ dijo severamente.

_-Qué!-_ dijo Santana. Su cerebro no funcionaba para nada bien, que había hecho… creía que la respetaban, que la apoyaban. Gracias a ella habían ganado su primer partido, no entendía que ocurría.-_ Por qué? Esto es una estupidez Noah!_

_-Cálmate…-_dijo el chico. A pesar de que estaba aún molesto con ella por todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, creyó que Santana merecía una explicación.-_ Te dije que andar con esa Hufflepuff arruinaría tu reputación… Santana todos te creen una traidora.-_ dijo Puck.

-_Pero… Noah, tú sabes… el Quidditch… yo, yo no quiero dejar el Quidditch… pero tampoco quiero dejarla._

_-Que quieres que haga yo… tú te metiste en esto sola… Te lo dije, te dije que ella arruinaría todo.-_ dijo el chico. Santana no reaccionaba… que podía hacer, el Quidditch era algo que encendía su corazón, algo que la hacía querida. Luego de tanto tiempo tratándola como una cualquiera, por fin la respetaban, la admiraban. Pero Brittany…

-_Dame una oportunidad Noah… no me verás más con ella.-_ dijo Santana de pronto. Puck asintió.-_ Me olvidaré de Brittany… Solo… solo no me quietes esto… no me lo quites.-_ dijo Santana al borde de las lágrimas.

-_No lo haré… Pero tendrás que decirles a ellos, que solo estuviste con Brittany para espiar a Hufflepuff. Solo así volverán a confiar en ti San.-_ dijo Puck. Santana no sabía que hacer… no podía decir eso, no podía herir a Brittany. Este maldito destino… que todo mejoraría? Claro que Brittany se había equivocado, todo iba de mal en peor. Pero a pesar de todo lo que su corazón le decía, asintió. Puck le sonrió y entró junto a ella, a la Sala Común otra vez. Todos los que estaban ahí presentes guardaron silencio inmediatamente, y Puck con una leve mirada, hizo que Santana comenzara a hablar.

-_Así que me consideran una traidora.-_ dijo Santana con el tono serio que la caracterizaba.-_ pues, para su información, esa tal Brittany, es solo una excusa.-_ Santana sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-_A que te refieres con eso?-_ dijo Hannah.

-_Solo utilicé a Brittany para espiar a Hufflepuff… Pero claro que ustedes casi arruinan todo, hablando a mis espaldas!-_ dijo tratando de parecer molesta. Puck junto a ella solo asintió.

-_Ugh, Santana nos asustaste… por un momento pensamos que eras su amiga o algo así.-_ dijo Theodore riendo. Todos comenzaron a reírse. A hablar de Brittany y de lo tonta que era. El corazón de Santana estaba destrozado… como pudo haber pasado eso, luego de haber querido protegerla, hoy arruinaba todo. Hoy, luego de haberle dicho que estaba enamorada de ella… hoy mismo, hacía que todos se burlaran y la humillaran.

-_Pero necesito que me escuchen… Brittany no puede saberlo.-_ dijo de pronto Santana. Todos volvieron a guardar silencio.-_ Debemos esperar que Hufflepuff gané… solo así funcionará esto.-_ todo asintieron y volvieron a felicitar a Santana. Felicitaciones… Malditas felicitaciones, por haber cometido el error más grande de s vida. Felicitaciones por haber mentido sobre lo que sentía por Brittany… felicitaciones ser una maldita imbécil.

-_Bien hecho San.-_ le susurró al oído Puck.

-_Claro… espero que estés feliz ahora.-_ dijo saliendo rápidamente de la Sala Común.

Brittany, no podía creer lo que Santana le había revelado hoy, le había revelado su mayor secreto… claro que eso significaba algo no? Santana López, conocida como la más cruel de todas, había decidido darle toda su confianza. Y Brittany sentía que no podía ser más feliz. Su vida estaba como bajo una poción de Amortentia o algo así. Cada vez que Santana la besaba era como si algo dentro de ella, estallara; cada vez que Santana le sonreía, la hacía sentir feliz. Y hoy había sido un gran día junto a ella.

En cuanto llegó a la Sala Común, vio a Mike sentado en un sillón; no supo por qué pero corrió y se sentó junto a él… quería contarle todo lo que había pasado, quería decirle que estaba feliz.

-_Britt, que sucede?-_ dijo sonriéndole el chico.

-_Estoy muy feliz Mikey.-_ dijo Brittany casi sin poder controlar su emoción. Mike la miró y le sonrió.

-_Muy bien, y a qué se debe si se puede saber?-_ aunque claro que Mike ya sospechaba un poco.-_ el corazón está más rojo?_

_-Mucho más que rojo, más que un Dragón Bola de fuego Chino.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Me alegro tanto Brittany. Me encanta verte feliz.-_ dijo Mike abrazando a su amiga.-_ Y puedo saber quién es la persona que te enrojece tanto el corazón?_

_-Si… pero Mikey, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Soy un Hufflepuff o no? Claro que lo prometo Britt.-_ dijo el chico.

-_Bueno… es Santana.-_ le susurró Brittany.

-_Santana… López, esa Santana?-_ preguntó estupefacto el joven oriental.

-_Sí Mike… ella, ella y nadie más.-_ dijo Brittany con un brillo en sus ojos. Mike estaba feliz por su amiga, jamás la había visto así de feliz. Volvió a abrazarla, Brittany sentía que estaba viviendo en una especie de sueño o algo así… por que en la forma en que su corazón se sentía, simplemente no podía ser real.

A/N: Estoy como bala de inspiración, tal vez fue un poco corto o algo así… así que haré una parte III. Si bien mañana entro de nuevo a la U, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. O tal vez ponga un día de publicación o algo así… Pero la parte III se viene si o si hoy.


	9. Chapter 7, Part III

A/N: Lo logré, son la 1 am, pero terminé este capítulo. Espero que les guste. Nati.

Capítulo VII part III

Santana sabía que Brittany ya se disponía a jugar Quidditch y la verdad era que hubiera deseado poder ir a verla jugar, pero todo ese teatro… todo lo que había dicho solo para que volvieran a creer en ella, al parecer había sonado demasiado convincente como para retractarse. Estaba ahí sentada, en el Gran Comedor, no tenía hambre, no tenía deseos de nada… Solo quería que las cosas volvieran a ser tan simples como antes.

-_Soy una estúpida.-_ se dijo a si misma. Sintió que todo en su cabeza era una estupidez, que todo en su actuar era un engaño y que todo en su corazón era miedo.

-_Hola.-_ escuchó como le hablaban. La verdad no quiso mirar quien era, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, solo quería arreglar las cosas.-_ no deberías estar viendo el partido.-_ volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos esa voz. Lentamente alzó la vista y creyó reconocer a la chica que le hablaba.

-_Tú no deberías estar viendo el partido?-_ dijo con un tono serio. La chica que le hablaba, era esa joven asiática que era amiga de Brittany.-_Quiero decir, es tu equipo, no?_

_-Detesto el Quidditch.-_ dijo la joven sentándose frente a ella.-_Soy Tina.-_ dijo estirando su mano.

-_Lo sé.-_ dijo Santana sin darle la mano.-_Eres amiga de Brittany._

_-Pues tú también lo eres.-_ dijo rápidamente Tina. Al oír estas palabras sintió como su corazón y su mente le repetían que era una tonta, que había arruinado todo por sentirse aceptada.

-_Eso creo.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Yo no lo creo, lo sé. Brittany no deja de hablar de ti, todo el tiempo.-_ Sintió como una puntada se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo, un dolor que no podía describir.-_Brittany dice que eres muy especial para ella._

_-Basta.-_ dijo herida, estas puntadas dolían cada vez más. Por qué Brittany tenía tanta suerte, tenía amigos que la comprendían y la querían demasiado.-_Tina que deseas._

_-Solo trato de conocerte un poco más, eso es todo.-_ dijo Tina un poco sorprendida ante la actitud de Santana.

-_Realmente no me siento…-_

-_San.-_ un grito interrumpió rápidamente a Santana. Era Puck, quien rápidamente se sentó junto a ella. Al ver que Santana se encontraba junto a otra chica de Hufflepuff, Puck no hizo más que mirarla con desaprobación.-_Y tú quién eres?-_ dijo Puck groseramente.

-_Ehm… soy Tina, estaba conversando con Santana acerca de…_

_-Me da igual, haznos un favor y márchate.-_ volvió a decir Puck, Santana miró a su amigo y trató de descifrar un poco la actitud de este. Tina se puso de pie y lentamente se marchó, o al menos eso quiso hacerles pensar a los otros dos chicos. Tina sabía que Santana era malévola, y creía que se tejía algo entre manos, así que decidió esperar afuera del comedor para poder escuchar lo que ambos chicos hablaban.

-_Que sucede Puck?-_ dijo sin ánimos Santana.

-_San, Hufflepuff está ganando… esa chica Brittany es muy buena y…_

_-El punto es…-_ interrumpió molesta.

-_Que si ganan, de verdad podrás hacer lo que planeamos, Brittany te dirá todo acerca de sus entrenamientos y cosas así.-_ dijo el chico entusiasmado.-_ Si lo piensas, hacerte amiga de esa Hufflepuff… tal vez fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho… -_ finalizó Puck. Tina no podía creer lo que había oído, sabía que Santana era malvada, pero aprovecharse de Brittany era demasiado, estaba jugando con los sentimientos de Brittany solo por una estúpida copa. La joven asiática salió lo más rápido de allí, debía hablar con Brittany lo antes posible, decirle que todo este tiempo Santana la había engañado.

-_Sabes que no quiero eso… nunca planeé esto Noah._

_-Pero San, seremos los soberanos de Slytherin._

_-Noah, cállate.-_ dijo furiosa Santana, mientras salía del Gran Comedor.

El partido había terminado y Hufflepuff había vencido a Gryffindor por 220 a 70, la alegría y los gritos se escuchaban por todo el castillo. En al Sala común de Hufflepuff, todos cantaban y festejaban. Brittany, Mike y Sam bailaban y cantaban, hasta que Tina se les acercó rápidamente, Mike al ver a su novia, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó, Tina le sonrió, aunque sutilmente se alejó de él.

-_Brittany-_ gritó Tina, el bullicio y las carcajadas no dejaban escuchar nada.-_Brittany.-_volvió a gritar, la chica rubia rápidamente la miró, mientras que Tina le hacía señas para que se acercara.

-_Tina, Tina, Ganamooos.-_ gritó feliz Brittany abrazando a su amiga. Tina miró a Brittany, y la joven rubia comprendió que algo ocurría.-_Sucede algo Tina?-_ preguntó tiernamente.

-_Tenemos que hablar Britt… es sobre Santana.-_ dijo Tina.

-_Tina no quiero tener esta conversación otra vez… ya entendí, ella no te agrada.-_ dijo Brittany.-_ por qué no mejor celebramos._

_-No es eso Britt… Ella te está engañando._

_-Qué… eso no es cierto Tina.-_ dijo molesta.

-_Si lo es… yo misma oí cuando ella y Puck hablaban sobre hacer que les dijeras cosas sobre Quidditch._

_-Tal vez oíste mal o algo así._

_-No Britt, ella está jugando contigo. Te está manipulando para obtener algo a cambio…-_ dijo Tina. Brittany sintió que todas esas palabras no podían ser más que mentiras, Santana nunca le haría eso…

-_Tina eso no es verdad, ya no quiero oirte._

_-Ella es una mentirosa B, ella solo quiere ganar esa copa de Quidditch, tú nunca le importaste.-_ Brittany rápidamente salió de la Sala Común. El castillo ya se había tranquilizado un poco, y casi todos se encontraban cenando en el Gran Comedor, pero su paso y sus pensamientos estaban todos alborotados, todos revueltos, Brittany no podía creer las palabras de Tina, simplemente eran falsas, Santana jamás le haría eso. Ellas eran amigas… a quien engaña, eran más que amigas, estaban enamoradas, Santana no haría algo así… ella no jugaría con sus sentimientos de esa manera. Brittany entró al Gran Comedor y la vio allí sentada, junto a Puck, llena de miedo se acercó, no miedo por los chicos de Slytherin, claro que no… miedo por que no quería creerle a Tina.

-_Hola San.-_ dijo Brittany parándose frente a ella. Todos los de Slytherin miraron a Brittany y a Santana.

-_Hola Brittany… Felicitaciones por la victoria.-_ dijo Santana con miedo de mirar a Brittany a los ojos. Unas pequeñas risitas eran ahogadas con jugo y comida.-_ Qué haces aquí.-_ dijo tratando de parecer molesta. Santana sentía como todas las miradas estaban en ella, todos esperaban algo de ella… todos esperaban que lastimara a Brittany.

-_Solo quería saludarte.- _dijo dolida Brittany.

-_No querrás espiarnos?-_ dijo rápidamente Theodore, mientras todos se reían. Santana solo bajó la cabeza.

-_Brittany, por qué no mejor te marchas.-_ dijo Santana sin mirarla a los ojos.

-_Así que estás avergonzada Santana… te avergüenza que sea tu amiga.-_ todos comenzaron a reír en cuanto Brittany dijo que eran amigas. Las risas eran tan fuertes que Santana sentía como Brittany se entristecía al ver que ni siquiera trataba de detenerlos.

-_Britt, será mejor que te marches.-_ dijo Santana tan bajo que solo Brittany pudo oír.

-_Sí, será mejor que me vaya… Tal vez más tarde puedas empezar a preguntarme sobre no sé… nuestros entrenamientos o algo así…-_ dijo Brittany con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-_Britt…-_ dijo Santana antes de que la joven rubia se marchara corriendo. Pero esta vez, no podía seguirla, estaba atrapada en esta maldita mentira. Su corazón estaba hecho mil pedazos… y lo peor era que el de Brittany también.


	10. Chapter 8

A/N: Ya lo sé, soy un monstruo… Trataré de subir lo más periódicamente posible, antes de comenzar de lleno con todo lo que es la Universidad.

Gracias por sus reviews, siempre es bueno tener un feed-back, y claro que es mucho más hermoso cuando son tan hermosos feed-backs como los de ustedes.

Y he aquí, un siguiente capítulo de Felix Felicis. Enjoy, Nati.

Capítulo VIII

Correr, correr como nunca antes había corrido, sentir como sus pies parecían despegarse del suelo, como su cuerpo tembloroso hacía ese esfuerzo casi sobre humano por seguir corriendo, esa acción de empezar a quedarse sin aliento, empezar a quedarse sin lágrimas también.

Brittany no comprendía lo que había ocurrido, no podía creer que de pronto todo se había arruinado, todo su mundo se había venido abajo, todas sus ilusiones y todos esos sentimientos parecían desvanecerse, parecían que le eran arrebatados. Sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y sus sollozos se ahogaban con la falta de aliento, se detuvo… se detuvo por que la verdad era que si seguía corriendo podría desfallecer ahí mismo, así que se detuvo en medio de un pasillo, sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer y sus manos dolorosamente tocaban su pecho. Le dolía… su corazón estaba hecho trizas.

-_Por qué tuvo que hacerme esto.-_ dijo tratando de obtener alguna explicación, aunque la verdad era que no esperaba a nadie que la ayudara, Tina se lo había advertido… Santana solo jugó con ella. Le dijo cosas que jamás serían ciertas, la engañó… le mintió, dijo que estaba enamorada de ella, pero todo era mentira, todo era un estúpido plan.

Quinn caminaba por lo pasillos tranquilamente, como prefecta tenía que vigilar los pasillos, para que los alumnos no estuvieran fuera de sus dormitorios a esas horas de la noche. Pero mientras caminaba pudo escuchar sollozos, no sabía de donde provenían pero el solo oírlos le causaba una gran tristeza. Si bien era lo único que se escuchaba a esa hora en los pasillos, se le hizo muy difícil poder saber de donde provenían, los pasillos estaban desiertos y casi todo estaba oscuro. Hasta que de pronto la vio, vio como Brittany sollozaba, sentada en el suelo, rápidamente se acercó y se sentó junto a ella preocupada.

-_Britt, que ocurre.-_ preguntó entristecida por ver a su amiga llorar, tiernamente sobó su espalda, pero Brittany no parecía escucharla.-_Britt dime que ocurre.- _dijo Quinn.

-_Quinn…-_ fue la única palabra que pudo decir, el llanto se apoderó de ella y desesperadamente abrazó a su amiga.

-_Oh Britt que ocurre, por favor no llores.-_ dijo Quinn abrazando fuertemente a su amiga.-_Qué sucede?_

_-Quinn… Santana… ella…-_ Brittany no podía hablar, sus sollozos no parecían detenerse.

-_Qué hizo ella Britt, qué te hizo B.-_ dijo furiosa Quinn, ella no podía creer que alguien pudiera haberle hecho esto a Brittany, le rompería la cara a Santana.-_Britt, que hizo ella._

_-Ella solo me estaba utilizando Quinn… jamás me quiso.-_ dijo llorando sin control.

-_Britt, no llores…-_ dijo Quinn tratando de calmarla.-_ Santana no merece tus lágrimas, es un estúpida… No llores más B.-_ la verdad era que Quinn estaba demasiado enfadada, Santana era una estúpida, no había otra forma de describirla. De pronto Quinn sintió unos pasos.

-_No pueden estar a estar ahora fuera de sus dormito… Quinn que sucede.-_ dijo Rachel viendo a Quinn sentada junto a Brittany en el suelo, Rachel se les acercó rápidamente y se arrodilló frente ambas chicas.-_Brittany que sucede, que ocurrió?-_ preguntó Rachel acariciando el pelo de la joven rubia.

-_Santana… eso fue lo que ocurrió.-_ dijo molesta Quinn.

-_No puedo creerlo… Brittany por favor no llores.-_ dijo Rachel un poco más tranquila que Quinn.-_Anda, levántate.-_ le dijo la joven morena a Brittany, la chica le obedeció y lentamente se puso de pie.

-_Cuéntanos que pasó B… solo así podremos ayudarte.-_ dijo Quinn un poco más No tranquila, Brittany solo negó con la cabeza.

-_Brittany, no estés así… Santana jamás merecerá tus lágrimas, ella es solo un idiota.-_ dijo Rachel.

-_Ella no es una idiota Rach.-_ fueron las únicas palabras que Brittany pudo decir sin llorar.

-_Lo es, si es que te hizo esto.-_ dijo Quinn rápidamente. Rachel se acercó a donde Brittany estaba y con sus pulgares secó sus lágrimas. Brittany ya se había calmado, pero su cabeza daba vueltas, su cuerpo exhausto de tanto llorar se tambaleó un poco, Quinn y Rachel rápidamente la sujetaron para que no cayera. Luego de unos minutos Brittany se estabilizó.

-_Será mejor que me vaya a dormir.-_ dijo Brittany sin ánimos.

-_Pero Britt…-_ dijo Quinn, pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Rachel la miraba con desaprobación.

-_Creo que será lo mejor Britt.-_ dijo Rachel caminando lentamente junto a Brittany.

-_Está bien… te acompañaremos a tu Casa Britt.-_ dijo Quinn caminando al otro lado de Brittany.

En unos cuantos minutos, las tres chicas se encontraban junto a la puerta de Hufflepuff, Brittany entró y también lo hicieron Rachel y Quinn.

-_No es necesario, estoy bien.-_ dijo Brittany caminando en dirección a los dormitorios.

-_Muy bien…-_ dijo Quinn.-_Descansa Britt._

_-Duerme bien.-_ agregó inmediatamente Rachel.

-_Gracias.-_ dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar en hacia los dormitorios, sintió como la puerta se cerraba tras ella. En cuanto, se recostó en su cama, la imagen de Santana volvió a su mente. Y las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos azules.

Santana, sinceramente no había podido conciliar el sueño, en su mente no había más que pensamientos acerca de Brittany… Había llorado toda la tarde, había llorado tanto que realmente no puede recordar cuando se había quedado dormida.

Despertar tal vez fue lo más difícil… quería pensar que todo había sido un mal sueño, pero la verdad era que el dolor que sentía en su pecho no mentía, claro que no…

Lentamente se levantó y se dirigió al Gran Comedor, mientras caminaba sentía como su corazón le dolía cada vez más… era como si el hecho de volver al lugar en donde había hablado con Brittany, le produjera los peores sentimientos, las más grandes inseguridades y la más grande tristeza.

-_Santana…-_ escuchó como gritaban su nombre. No quiso detenerse, no quería hablar con nadie, así que siguió caminando hacia el Gran Comedor.-_Santana detente ahora.-_ volvió a escuchar. De pronto una mano agarró su muñeca y bruscamente hizo que se volteara.-_Te dije que te detuvieras._

_-Déjame en paz Fabray.-_ dijo soltándose rápidamente.

-_No Santana, no lo haré hasta que me expliques que le hiciste a Brittany.-_ tan solo con oír esas palabras, Santana sintió como su corazón dolía más.

-_No es de tu incumbencia Fabray… Además yo no le hice nada.-_ dijo enfadada Santana.

-_Eres una estúpida, Santana…-_ dijo Quinn enfadada, pero claro que eso Santana ya lo sabía, desde el momento en el que prefirió un estúpido juego antes que Brittany supo que era una estúpida.- _Eres una estúpida, como pudiste hacerle algo así a Brittany.-_ le gritó Quinn.

-_Déjame en paz, Fabray.-_ dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar una vez más, Quinn rápidamente volvió a sujetarla.-_ Déjame.-_ gritó Santana mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.-_Déjame en Paz…-_ dijo una vez más. Quinn al ver como Santana tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas decidió soltarla, la joven morena solo pudo correr, quería huir… quería correr hacia algún lugar en donde sus problemas desaparecieran, pero sabía que jamás podría encontrarlo... Quinn tenía razón, pero que podía hacer, no podía mirar a Brittany a la cara, simplemente no podía; en su cabeza las palabras de Quinn se repetían una y otra vez, en verdad era una estúpida. Desearía haber tomado una mejor decisión, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Brittany jamás volvería a creer en ella.

Ya no recordaba hacia donde iba, solo sabía que no iría al Gran Comedor… la biblioteca tampoco era un buen lugar, el solo hecho de estar allí, la hacia recordar sus tardes junto a Brittany; la torre de Astronomía tampoco era un opción, el campo de Quidditch… no, las afueras del castillo menos… no tenía a donde huir, no tenía como escapar del recuerdo de Brittany y de cómo había roto su corazón.

-_Santana…-_ dijo la voz de un chico, que rápidamente la liberaba de sus pensamientos. Santana se volteó al oír su nombre y vio que era Mike quien le hablaba, su estómago se revolvió, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas… tenía miedo, tenía miedo de lo que el chico le diría, y no solo eso, tenía miedo de que le hablara sobre Brittany.-_ Tú sabes por qué estoy aquí.-_ dijo el chico tranquilo. Santana negó con la cabeza, no por que no supiera a que se refería Mike, sino por que no quería tener esta conversación.

-_Por favor…-_ suplicó Santana.-_Mike, no hagas esto._

_-Lo siento Santana…-_ dijo Mike.-_ La has herido, le dijiste que la amabas y luego rompiste su corazón.-_ Santana se sorprendió al oír las palabras del chico.

-_No… no sé de que estas hablando.-_ mintió rápidamente Santana.

-_Claro que lo sabes…-_ dijo Mike.- _Brittany me habló sobre ti Santana… _

_-Pues son solo mentiras.-_ dijo Santana estúpidamente, mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-_Claro que no, y lo sabes… La pregunta es por qué…-_ dijo Mike.

-_No lo sé Mike...-_ dijo Santana con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-_Solo dime la verdad Santana. Acaso alguna vez la amaste?_

_-Yo… __yo…_

_-Vamos Santana, dí la verdad._

_-No, no la amé…-_ dijo mientras veía que el chico empuñaba un poco sus manos.-_Aún la amo.-_finalizó Santana.

-_Sí la amas por qué haces esto.-_ dijo Mike molesto.-_ por qué la lastimas así Santana. _

_-Yo… yo no puedo decírtelo Mike… no lo entenderías._

_-Lo haría si me lo explicaras…-_dijo Mike.

-_No puedo… _

_-Y entonces que prefieres hacer… prefieres engañarte toda tu vida Santana?-_Santana guardó silencio.-_ prefieres verla sufrir en vez de decirle la verdad…-_ dijo Mike, pero Santana solo podía sentir ese nudo en la garganta, esa angustia alojada en su pecho. El chico tenía toda la razón.-_ Tal vez no la amas lo suficiente… _

_-Mike basta…_

_-No, Santana…-_ dijo Mike molesto.-_ Claramente no la mereces… No te molestes en volver a hablar con ella… ella estará mil veces mejor sin ti.-_ dijo Mike.

-_Tú no entiendes nada, Mike.-_ dijo sollozando.

-_Tal vez no lo haga… pero la verdad es que no me importa, Brittany siempre será lo primero…-_ dijo Mike, su voz había vuelto a ese volumen pasivo y calmado.-_ no dejaré que se hunda más de lo que tú ya la has hundido.-_ dijo Mike. Al terminar de decir esto, el joven se marchó y dejó a Santana sola.

Santana comenzó a llorar, sus lágrimas eran incontenibles, su pecho le dolía como nunca antes le había dolido, sus manos tiritaban. Todo en ella estaba mal, absolutamente todo.

Mike tenía razón, tal vez después de todo este tiempo, ella nunca mereció a Brittany.


	11. Chapter 9

A/N: Queridísimos lectores, Hola. Quisiera decir solo unas cuantas palabras, luego de haber estudiado y pensado seriamente como llevar este Fic, y además de sus sugerencias y/o peticiones, he decidido incluir Faberry… Lamento si no es de su agrado o algo así, por qué la verdad es que nunca he escrito para estos dos personajes de manera sentimental y/o romántica. A pesar de eso, la historia central es y seguirá siendo Brittana. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Saludos, Nati.

PD: No sé que profesor usar para D.C.A.O. así que le puse profesor solamente.

Capítulo IX

Si bien, Santana había logrado controlar un poco este sentimiento de pesar y de tristeza, la verdad era que seguía pensando incondicionalmente en ella, Brittany… era la única persona que rondaba por la cabeza de la joven morena. A pesar de eso, no la había visto en un tiempo y se preguntaba que podría haber pasado con ella, quería conversar con ella, o al menos escuchar su voz, al menos oír su risa junto a sus amigos o verla danzar… Santana hubiera dado todo por haberla visto danzar una vez más.

Así que se dirigía esperanzada a su clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, ya que esta era la única clase que compartía con casi toda la Casa de Hufflepuff, Brittany seguramente estaría allí. Pero en cuanto dobló por unos de los pasillos pudo ver como Quinn y Rachel conversaban, rápidamente se devolvió y por detrás de la muralla trató de oír la conversación de ambas chicas.

-_Quinn, no te pongas así.-_ dijo Rachel tiernamente.

-_Como quieres que no ponga así, cuando Finn no deja de estar encima tuyo.-_ dijo un poco herida.-_Cada vez que te miró, él está junto a ti… no sabes lo que cuesta Rach…_

_-Lo sé Quinn, pero tú sabes que él no significa nada para mi…-_ dijo Rachel tomando la mano de la rubia.-_ yo te quiero a ti._

_-Lo sé.-_ dijo Quinn sonriéndole.-_ Algunas veces quisiera lanzarle un hechizo a Finn, tal vez con eso se aleje de ti._

_-No seas malvada Quinn.-_ dijo riendo Rachel.-_ Yo solo tengo ojos para ti… tu eres la única a la que quiero y sé… sé que quieres que esperemos un tiempo, y lo entiendo.-_ dijo Rachel sonriéndole.-_ Te quiero demasiado como para dejarte ir._

_-No me iré a ningún lado Rachel… Y prometo que pronto podremos andar de la mano por los pasillos, podré besarte cada vez que quiera, decirte lo hermosa que te ves…-_ dijo Quinn acercándose a Rachel. La joven morena tomó tiernamente el rostro de Quinn, y la besó. Santana ante esta escena quedó en shock, rápidamente dejó de mirar y una serie de dudas inundaron su cabeza.

-_Fabray y Berry… Berry y Fabray…-_ decía una y otra vez. Silenciosamente volvió a mirar para ver si ya era posible caminar por allí, a pesar de que tenía algunos problemas con Quinn, jamás sería tan mala como para interrumpirlas.

-_Te amo.-_ escuchó como Quinn le decía a Rachel. Santana no pudo evitar en pensar acerca de ella y Brittany.

-_Yo también te amo, Quinn…-_ dijo Rachel dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Santana no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia, envidia de lo que Quinn tenía con Rachel, hubiera deseado que esas chicas hubieran sido ella con Brittany, pero la realidad era que todo era completamente diferente… Todo estaba destrozado, todo estaba arruinado por su estupidez. Después de unos minutos vio como ambas chicas se marchaban y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. En cuanto entró, pudo ver a sus compañeros de Slytherin sentados a un lado de la sala y a los de Hufflepuff en el otro lado.

-_Santana.-_ dijo Puck, moviendo su mano de un lado a otro por encima de su cabeza.-_Aquí hay un asiento.-_ Santana asintió y se dirigió hacia donde Puck se encontraba, pero mientras caminaba por el pasillo, solo podía buscar a una persona, Brittany. Podía notar como todos los de la Casa de Hufflepuff la miraban con odio, realmente odio, pero ella lo comprendía.-_me lo merezco.-_ pensó. Tina la observaba, al igual que Mike, pero a pesar de todo, lo único que le importaba era poder ver a Brittany una vez más.

-_San, apresúrate.-_ dijo Puck.

De pronto la vio, sentada junto a Sam, se veía tan triste, que el corazón de Santana rápidamente sintió una puntada. Ella era la culpable del dolor de Brittany, ella había roto el corazón de la mejor persona que había pasado por su vida… no pudo evitar sentirse terrible, bajó la mirada y esperó que algún día Brittany la perdonara, aunque sabía que no habían muchas probabilidades de que eso pasara. Lentamente se sentó, Puck le sonrió, pero Santana no se encontraba en condiciones de sonreírle… su corazón le dolía.

-_San, que sucede?-_ preguntó Puck.

-_No me siento bien Puck.-_ dijo Santana aún con su cabeza mirando el suelo.

-_Algo que pueda hacer?-_ preguntó Puck.

-_Noah, ya sabes lo que ocurre no hagas como si te importara…-_ dijo Santana, y no pudo evitar voltearse para ver a Brittany una vez más. Santana se sorprendió un poco al ver que Brittany la observaba, los ojos azules de la chica perforaban su corazón, esos hermosos ojos azules no reflejaban más que dolor, y Santana no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Por que lo era… era todo lo que opinaban sobre ella.

-_San…-_ dijo Puck, al notar el dolor en los ojos de la chica. No pudo decir más ya que en ese momento el Profesor… ingresó a la sala.

-_Muy bien alumnos… hoy aprenderemos a realizar el expecto patronum.-_ dijo el profesor. Todos los alumnos se alegraron.-_ fórmense en dos filas… Slytherin aquí y Hufflepuff acá.-_ dijo señalando dos lugares de la Sala, los alumnos rápidamente obedecieron.

-_Psst Britt._-dijo Mike.-_ Te encuentras bien?-_ le preguntó al ver a Brittany un poco distraída.

-_Sí Mike, estoy bien.-_ dijo mirando levemente a Santana. Brittany sintió otra vez ese dolor incesante, solo por verla… la extrañaba, extrañaba sus besos, sus abrazos… pero el solo pensar que eran mentira, hacía que todo empeorara.

-_Está bien.-_ dijo Mike tocando levemente su hombro.

-_Muy bien alumnos, para convocar el expecto patronum, necesitamos una gran cantidad de concentración.-_ dijo el Profesor.-_ Este conjuro, solo funcionará, si la persona que lo está realizando logra recordar algún momento con una gran importancia… estos recuerdos permiten que los dementores, no puedan quitar su "felicidad" por así decirlo.-_ dijo poniéndole énfasis a la palabra felicidad.-_Necesitan un recuerdo lo suficientemente fuerte y llenador, para lograr esto.-_Todos comenzaron a comentar acerca de sus recuerdos y del animal que imaginaban que tendrían.-_Muy bien, busquen un compañero de otra casa y comiencen.- _

Santana había visto este venir, su vida no podía ser algo tan simple… tímidamente miró a Brittany, pensando en tener la remota posibilidad de estar junto a ella.

-_Mike…-_ dijo Brittany tímidamente.

-_Que ocurre B?-_ preguntó Mike tranquilamente. Brittany lo miró con tristeza.-_No… Britt no te hagas esto._

_-Mike… por favor, yo sé que ella no conoce a nadie más…-_ dijo rápidamente Brittany.

-_Tendrá que conocer a alguien…_

_-Mike todo el mundo la odia… no digo que tenga que hablar con ella, solo estaré ahí.-_ rogó Brittany. Mike se acercó y tomó sus manos.

-_B, entiende… no quiero verte sufrir, me rompe el corazón verte así…_

_-Mikey, prometo que no significará nada… solo… solo es una clase.-_dijo entristecida.

-_Está bien B… pero solo eso.-_ dijo Mike, la chica rápidamente asintió y se acercó a donde estaba Santana.

La joven morena, sintió como su corazón se alegraba solo con ver a Brittany acercarse, lentamente avanzó para encontrarse con Brittany.

-_Brittany…-_ dijo rápidamente Santana, en cuanto la chica rubia se paraba en frente de ella.

-_Solo vine, por qué sé que no conoces a nadie más…-_ Santana no podía culparla, solo asintió.-_Muy bien… Ya pensaste un algún recuerdo?-_ le preguntó.

-_Si Brittany, ya he pensado…-_ dijo mirándola tímidamente. Brittany no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que la extrañaba.- _que tal tú?_

_-También…-_ dijo sin mirarla, estar cerca de ella, ya dolía lo suficiente.-_Entonces… hazlo.-_ Santana asintió.

-_Expecto Patronum.-_ dijo Santana, pero nada salió de su varita. Extrañada Santana se detuvo.

-_Estás segura que ese recuerdo es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que funcione?_

_-Bueno… eso pensaba, ahora veo que no lo era.-_ dijo Santana sonriéndole.

-_Tal vez deberías intentarlo de nuevo…-_ dijo Brittany mirándola por primera vez a la cara.

-_Está Bien… Expecto Patronum.-_ dijo Santana una vez más, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

-_En qué estás pensando?-_preguntó Brittany.

-_Bueno… en la primera vez que mis padres me dieron una escoba y volé…_

_-Mmm… tal vez debería pensar en algo que encienda tu corazón… no lo sé.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Podrías intentarlo tú?-_ preguntó Santana. Brittany asintió.

-_Expecto Patronum.-_ dijo mientras de su varita salía una especia de humo azul, que rápidamente adoptó la forma de un pato, este rodeó a Santana y luego la rodeó a ella. Brittany pudo ver como Santana la admiraba, pudo ver como la joven morena le sonreía, y rápidamente perdió la concentración y el animal desapareció.

-_Wow Brittany, eso fue… asombroso.-_ dijo Santana sonriéndole, Brittany instantáneamente hizo lo mismo.-_Ese debió haber sido un recuerdo muy poderoso._

_-Lo es…-_ dijo Brittany. Santana quería preguntar que recuerdo era, pero temía por la respuesta de Brittany.-_Es sobre ti…-_ dijo bajando la cabeza. Santana sintió como su corazón volvía a tomar ese pulso característico de cuando estaba con Brittany.

-_Britt… quiero explicarte lo que de verdad sucede…-_ dijo Santana mirándola a los ojos.-_ Nunca quise herirte…_

_-Creo que no es el momento de hablar sobre esto…-_ dijo Brittany rápidamente.-_Deberías intentarlo una vez más…-_Santana solo asintió.

Respiró un momento, y pensó en el recuerdo más feliz que tenía, y solo la imagen de Brittany apareció en su cabeza… Recordó ese día en al Torre de Astronomía, cuando le había dicho que estaba enamorada de ella.-_Expecto Patronum.-_ dijo Santana, mientras un lobo aparecía de su varita, a diferencia del Patronus de Brittany, este no se movía con mucha rapidez, pero este comenzó a caminar alrededor de Brittany y de ahí no se movió. Era como si el Patronus de Santana estuviera protegiendo a Brittany de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarle, la joven morena admiró como su Patronus y Brittany se comportaban y lentamente el lobo comenzó a desaparecer.

-_Creo que ese recuerdo si funcionó…-_ dijo Brittany.-_Otro recuerdo acerca de tus padres?-_ preguntó. Santana negó con la cabeza.

-_Tú.-_ dijo esta vez con valentía. Brittany le sonrió, era como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre ellas. Santana se le acercó un poco, un el pulso de Brittany comenzó a aumentar.-_Britt… por favor ven hoy a la Torre de Astronomía…-_ dijo rápidamente.

-_Santana… yo, yo no quiero seguir con esto…-_ dijo bajando rápidamente la mirada.

-_Por favor déjame explicarte todo… confía en mi… es lo único que te pido.-_ rogó Santana

-_Está bien…a las 8 estaré ahí.-_ dijo Brittany. Y rápidamente se alejó.

Tal vez, no todo estaba perdido, pensó Santana, sabía que el corazón de Brittany latía tanto como el de ella, la amaba, no cabía duda alguna. Y por primera vez en su vida no tenía miedo… no tenía miedo de tomar una decisión, por que sabía que esto era lo único que la haría feliz. Le diría la verdad, por que estar sin Brittany jamás sería lo mismo que una estúpida copa.


	12. Chapter 10

A/N: So… No sé que está mal con mi vida… espero que les guste en verdad por qué no sé… Inseguridades MODE ON. Y como siempre gracias por sus comentarios.

Capítulo X

**Santana POV.**

Prácticamente volé a mi habitación, Brittany había aceptado que nos juntáramos y quería verme bien, ya sé que faltan algunas horas, bastantes, pero es que no puedo eliminar el nerviosismo de mi cuerpo… Entré a la sala común y corrí rápidamente al dormitorio, quería pensar un poco sobre lo que le diría a Brittany, así que me tiré sobre mi cama y me puse a mirar el techo… aunque algo me incomodaba, era algo duro, me levanté y pude ver un frasco…

-_Felix Felicis…-_ dije. Tal vez, si tomaba eso, todo saldría bien, no? Quiero decir, es Felix Felicis, se supone que es suerte líquida, luego de pensarlo por varios minutos decidí hacerlo… que podría salir mal. Abrí el frasco y tomé un sorbo, sinceramente fue como una inyección de alegría o algo así, como si este fuera el mejor día de mi vida, rápidamente me levanté, quien sabe por qué, pero me levanté y salí de la Sala Común.

La verdad era que no tenía idea hacia donde me dirigía, era como si mis pies tuvieran vida propia o algo así. De pronto, vi a Rachel y sin dudarlo me acerqué.

-_Hola Rachel.-_ dije sonriéndole.

-_Que quieres Santana.-_ me dijo molesta.

-_Ehm… necesito hablar contigo.-_ Si me lo preguntan, y bueno… lo saben, jamás hablaría con Berry por voluntad propia, pero supongo que el Felix Felicis sabe que es lo mejor, cierto?

-_Y sobre que sería?-_ dijo sin eliminar esa mueca de molestia.

-_Sobre Quinn.-_ Qué! Era como una especie de chiste todo lo que ocurría, por qué querría hablar y sobre Quinn… con Berry. Rachel guardó silencio por unos segundos y me hizo un gesto como para que la siguiera, y eso hice. Ella caminó, y caminó, hasta que pronto noté que íbamos a la biblioteca. Rápidamente nos sentamos.

-_Ehm… que quieres hablar sobre ella?-_ preguntó tratando de ocultar su interés.

-_Crees que ella tiene lindo cabello?-_ en serio, esta situación se volvía cada vez más tonta.

-_Perdón?-_ me preguntó Rachel.

-_Eso, lo que escuchaste, crees que Quinn tiene lindo cabello?_

_-Santana, te encuentras bien?-_ me volvió a preguntar, solo pude sonreírle.-_bueno, sí… considero que Quinn tiene un cabello muy hermoso._

_-Y que hay de sus ojos?-_ pregunté rápidamente.

-S_us ojos, son los más hermosos que he visto, cada vez que me mira…-_ Rachel se detuve de inmediato.-_Qué intentas hacer Santana.-_ me preguntó un poco molesta y asustada.

-_Alguna vez has tenido esa sensación… de que alguna persona es perfecta para ti?-_ dije tranquilamente y obviando su pregunta. Rachel guardó silencio y asintió.

-_Si, he tenido esa sensación…-_ dijo, y sonrió de inmediato al pensar en algo.-_Pero por qué hablas sobre esto conmigo._

_-No lo sé… a ambas nos gustan las rubias, no?-_ ugh, sinceramente creo que tomé la poción equivocada, es como si en su lugar hubiera tomado la poción de estupidez y cursilerías.

-_No sé a que te refieres… Finn no es rubio.-_ dijo rápidamente. Reí fuertemente al oír el nombre del chico.

-_Tu y yo sabemos que Finn es un idiota…-_ dije guiñándole el ojo.

-_No lo es…-_ dijo tratando de defenderlo, pero la verdad era que podía notar como mentía, así que alcé una ceja.-_ Está bien… Pero aún no comprendo por que quieres hablar conmigo acerca de Quinn._

_-Necesito tu ayuda…-_ la chica me miró sorprendida.

-_Y para qué necesitarías mi ayuda?-_ dijo de manera curiosa.

-_Quiero… quiero decirle a alguien que lo amo… más bien la amo.-_ estas palabras salían y salían de mi boca, era como una especie de vómito.

-_Santana…-_ dijo muy bajo.

_-Es Brittany…-_ respondí rápidamente. Espero que esta poción sepa lo que hace…

-_Santana, no creo poder ayudarte… Tú la hiciste sufrir… rompiste su corazón, ella está destrozada._

_-Cometí un error Rachel… debes comprender, tenía miedo. Tenía miedo sobre lo que dirían de nosotras.-_ ella solo guardó silencio.

-_Como sé que no es…_

_-Cada vez que la veo siento como mi corazón palpita cada vez más rápido, cada vez que ella me sonríe, me siento feliz; cada vez que ella toma mi mano, siento que al fin tengo un lugar donde pertenezco… y cuando la beso, es como si toda mi vida tuviera sentido.-_Rachel solo se quedó allí observándome, no dijo ninguna palabra.-_ Y sé que tu sientes lo mismo por ella. Tú puedes entenderme Rachel…_

_-Está bien Santana… pero si la lastimas una vez más…_

_-No lo haré Rachel…_

_-Muy bien, que planeas hacer._

_-Ehm… hasta ahora no sé nada. Solo sé que nos veremos a las 8.-_ dije elevando mis hombros.

-_Muy esto haremos…-_ dijo acercándose y susurrándome algo al oído. Yo asentí ante la idea y no puede evitar emocionarme.

-_Es perfecto Rachel… muchísimas gracias._

_-De nada Santana… pero si le haces algo…_

_-Lo sé… Ehm… hablamos luego?-_ dije, ella solo asintió. Rápidamente me paré y fui a la torre de Astronomía. Rachel me había dicho que todo debía ser simple, solo debían estar mis sentimientos y yo… y obviamente ella. Pero mientras iba hacia la Torre, tomé un camino distinto, una vez más, no sabía a donde, yo solo caminaba.

De pronto entré a una sala, estaba la profesora McGonagall enseñando transformaciones.

-_Disculpe_ _Profesora, podría salir Chang un minuto.-_ la profesora asintió y Mike se paró lentamente.

-_Qué ocurre.-_ dijo Mike serio, pero no molesto.

-_Hoy veré a Brittany.-_ dije.

-_Por qué?-_ me preguntó, dudando un poco sobre mis intenciones.

-_Le diré la verdad Mike._

_-Y…?-_ dijo mirándome.-_ que te hace pensar que puedo confiar en ti…_

_-No lo sé… _

_-Entonces por qué me llamaste…_

_-Necesito pedirte un favor.-_ dije un poco avergonzada.-_necesito que me enseñes a bailar.-_ bueno tal vez podría funcionar, no?

-_Santana… _

_-Por favor Mike, confía en mí…_

_-Cómo quieres que haga eso, Santana… _

_-Mike, solo te pido una oportunidad, sé que es tu amiga y prometo no volver a herirla… y si lo hiciera jamás me volverás a ver junto a ella… yo tampoco me lo permitiría._

_-Está bien, veremos que podemos hacer con el baile.-_ dijo y volvió a entrar a la sala.

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos minutos y luego de haber esperado a Mike sentada afuera de su sala, él salió.

-_Está bien, donde ensayaremos?_

_-Tengo el lugar perfecto.-_ rápidamente comencé a caminar en dirección a la Torre de Astronomía, en cuanto llegamos, no había nadie y Mike corrió unas cuantas mesas y me llamó.

-_Okey… entonces…supongo que debes ponerte acá…-_ dijo tomándome por los hombros y moviendo cerca de él.-_Ehm… no creo que este funcione de verdad…_

_-Qué! Por qué no?_

_-Bueno, creo que cuando estés con ella… lo sentirás._

_-Pero ehm…_

_-Es muy sencillo, solo debes poner tus manos así.-_ dijo poniendo una de sus manos en mi cintura, mientras que la otra sujetaba mi mano.-_Lo ves?_

_-Sí… pero… ehm_

_-Solo debes moverte de un lado a otro.-_ dijo riéndose de mi. Luego de eso se separó.

-_No le encuentro lo gracioso Chang…-_ dije fingiendo estar molesta.

-_Está bien… ehm, ahora me iré, mucha suerte… o más bien…_

_-Ya entendí… Adiós.-_ dije mientras el chico se marchaba. En cuanto se fue, comencé a ordenar un poco el lugar, más bien, quité las mesas, abrí las ventanas para que pudiéramos ver las estrellas y unas cuantas velas… era bastante sencillo.

Me senté por unos minutos y esperé que el tiempo pasara lo más rápido posible, ya quería verla, quería estar otra vez junto a ella.

**Fin Santana POV.**

Brittany se dirigía a la Torre pensando en que podría pasar, deseaba profundamente que las cosas se solucionaran y volvieran a ser tan felices como eran antes. En cuanto llegó al umbral de la puerta de la Torre, dijo su nombre.

-_Santana?-_ preguntó. La joven morena se paró de inmediato y se acercó a la puerta. En cuanto la abrió, vio esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban.

-_Hola…-_ dijo tímidamente.

-_Hola, como estás?_

_-Mucho mejor Britt, me alegro que vinieras._

_-Quiero saber la verdad…-_ dijo mirando el suelo.-_ además, quería verte._

_-Yo igual… ehm, pasa.-_ dijo haciéndole un gesto para que entrara, en cuanto vio la sala, Brittany no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago, que Santana hubiera hecho todo esto debía significar algo.-_si gustas puedes sentarte aquí…-_ dijo ofreciéndole a su parecer el cojín más cómodo. Brittany se sentó en el que estaba al lado de eso y con una sonrisa se lo dio a Santana.

-_Muy bien, San…entonces…_

_-Que puedo decirte Britt… fui una idiota.-_ dijo bajando la cabeza.-_ yo nunca planee nada… lo juro, pero tuve que mentir… yo nunca planee esto… nunca fue esa mi intención._

_-Creí que teníamos algo especial…_

_-Lo tenemos Britt, claro que sí… es solo que…-_las palabras ya no salían de su boca, el efecto de la poción ya se había terminado… se dio cuenta que, las dudas volvían a entrar en su cabeza al igual que el miedo.

-_Que Santana…_

_-Mis compañeros, Britt… ellos me insultaban por estar junto a ti… me querían sacar del equipo de Quidditch y yo… yo no quería… pero Puck me dijo…-_ las palabras comenzaban a salir de una manera tan dolorosa, pero tan real, que Santana agradeció poder sentirlas. Brittany la miraba en silencio.-_Yo nunca planee enamorarme de ti… pero fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado… Pero tuve miedo… tuve miedo de perder su aprobación, miedo a ser juzgada una vez más…_

_-San…-_ dijo Brittany, Santana dejó de hablar de inmediato.-_Cuando me dijiste que… bueno, cuando me dijiste esas cosas, aquí… eran ciertas?-_ preguntó Brittany con temor. Santana tomó sus manos por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-_Lo eran… pero han cambiado.-_ dijo Santana mirándola a los ojos. Brittany sintió que su corazón estaba en suspenso, no sabía si habían cambiado para bien o para mal.-_Creo que te amo.-_ Y fue entonces cuando su agonía terminó…-_Espero, que puedas perdonarme Britt… Herí tus sentimientos y rompí tu corazón… lo lamento tanto, por favor perdóname._

_-Claro que si… claro que te perdono San.-_ dijo abrazándola. Su corazón había vuelto a latir como antes lo hacía. Y no solo el de ella, el de Santana también.

-_Te amo.-_ volvió a decir Santana.

-_Y yo a ti…-_ dijo Brittany. Santana se puso de pie, y le dio la mano a Brittany para que pudiera ponerse de pie, la joven rubia no comprendía realmente por que Santana se levantaba, pero tomó su mano y se levantó. En ese momento Santana se acercó lentamente a Brittany, ambas chicas sentían como su corazón se les iba a salir del pecho. La joven morena puso una mano en la cintura de Brittany, mientras que su otra mano tomaba tímidamente la mano de la rubia, Brittany sonrió y puso su mano en el hombro de la morena y lentamente comenzaron a moverse. Santana sentía como su corazón latía de gozo, Brittany estaba junto a ella, bailando, sonriéndole, tocándola… Brittany tomó la mano de Santana que estaba en su cintura y tiernamente la puso sobre su hombro, hizo lo mismo con la otra mano. Ahora los brazos de Santana rodeaban el cuello de la rubia y Brittany tomaba la cintura de la morena entre los suyos.

-_No sabes cuánto te extrañé.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Tú no sabes cuánto te extrañé…-_ dijo Brittany acercándose un poco más a la morena. Santana sonrió.-_ Algún día tendrás que pagármelo Santana._

_-Claro que sí… lo que tú quieras.-_ dijo riendo.-_ ahora solo bésame.-_ Y Brittany así lo hizo. Luego de haber pasado los peores días de sus vidas, ahora un beso podía arreglar todo lo que alguna vez se había creído perdido.

-_Te amo.-_ dijeron al unísono, solo pudieron reír y seguir abrazadas la una a la otra por todo el resto de la tarde.

A/N2: Espero que le haya gustado. Saludos, Nati.


	13. Chapter 11

A/N: Oh my God, solo quiero decirles a todos ustedes, que leen mi Fic y comentan, que sinceramente aprecio sus palabras. A cada uno de ustedes, muchas gracias. Nati.

Capítulo XI

Al día siguiente, Santana despertó como si aún estuviera bajo los efectos de la poción, pero eso multiplicado por mil. La verdad era que el haber estado con Brittany, había quedado en un estado eterno de Felix Felicis, y ella lo sabía, Santana sabía que jamás podría ser más feliz… tenía a Brittany a su lado y la amaba; y Brittany también la amaba a ella.

En cuanto se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al Gran Comedor, recordó que Brittany, tenía que dar su examen hoy, realmente esperaba que le fuera bien, habían estudiado bastante. Al llegar al comedor, se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin, y miró directamente a la mesa de Hufflepuff, la vio. Sentada con unos cuantos libros alrededor de ella, mientras comía, la joven morena solo sonrió ante la escena. Brittany alzó la vista y vio como Santana la observaba, movió su mano saludándola. Santana le respondió de la misma manera. Luego de eso, siguió "mirando" su desayuno.

-_Hola San…-_ dijo Puck sentándose junto a ella. A Santana le costó un poco, pero logró sacar sus ojos de encima de Brittany.

-_Hola Noah, que sucede?-_ preguntó.

-_Solo quería saber si estabas bien… ayer, durante defensa…_

_-Sí, estoy bien… solo fue un día complicado.-_ dijo tratando de parecer dolida. La razón era, que aún no estaba lista para decirle a Puck la verdad, no podía pensar como decirle que amaba a Brittany, mucho más que el Quidditch o la aceptación de sus compañeros, así que decidió esperar un tiempo.

-_Bueno… tú sabes que… bueno… es por el equipo, no?-_ dijo Puck con un poco de duda en su voz.

-_Lo sé… Espero que todo esto valga la pena… Más vale que la Copa sea nuestra.-_ dijo con falsa emoción. Puck asintió y golpeó su espalda en señal de aprobación. El chico se marchó y Santana volvió a mirar a Brittany.

Brittany ya se levantaba, mientras tomaba sus cosas, y se despedía de sus amigos, caminó lentamente junto a la mesa de Slytherin y Santana se paró de inmediato en cuanto Brittany salió del Gran Salón y la siguió. Brittany la esperaba apoyada sobre una pared unos metros más allá, Santana se acercó.

-_Buenos días.-_ dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

-_Buenos días Santana.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Y bien… lista para ese examen?-_ preguntó Santana.

-_No lo sé, San…-_dijo insegura.

-_Que no sabes.-_dijo acercándose, y tiernamente rozó sus manos.-_Tú podrás hacerlo B… eres muy lista.-_ dijo mirándola a los ojos, Brittany se ruborizó un poco.

-_Supongo que con una profesora como tú… no puede irme mal, cierto?-_ dijo tomando las manos de Santana.

_-Claro que no.-_ dijo la morena, tocándole la nariz mientras terminaba la frase, Brittany solo rió.-_Además… tengo algo que puede servirte.-_ dijo con una mueca malévola. Brittany parecía intrigada.-_Recuerdas cuando hicimos esa poción, y el profesor Slughorn me dio Felix Felicis?_

_-San… eso es hacer trampa, como puedes si quiera ofrecerme eso._

_-Tenías que ser de Hufflepuff, no?-_ dijo Santana.-_ Pero eso no era lo que te iba a ofrecer… es algo mucho mejor.-_ los ojos de Brittany se abrieron. Santana le hizo un gesto con la mano, para que se acercara un poco más.-_ pero no puedes decirle a nadie que te dí esto…-_ Brittany asintió. Santana le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y Brittany inmediatamente sonrió.-_Te dije que era mucho mejor._

_-Lo es…-_dijo Brittany.

-_Ahora, no tendrás que estar nerviosa B… todo saldrá bien._

_-Gracias, San… hablamos luego?-_preguntó Brittany. Santana asintió y la rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

Santana se dio cuenta de la hora, y se dirigió rápidamente a su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas, está bien, no rápidamente, sino que corriendo. Siempre le sucedía lo mismo, tenía que correr para llegar a clases.

En cuanto llegó a las afueras del castillo, logró ver que Rachel le sonreía, claro que para ella era bastante extraño, 6 años de su vida se había dedicado a ignorarla e incluso a tratarla mal, pero Rachel… ella era especial pensó Santana, así que le sonrió de vuelta.

Quien hubiera pensado que todo cambiaría luego de un sorbo de Felix Felicis… Era como si todo estuviera mejor, estuviera más feliz, como perfecto. Que importaba lo que dirían sobre ella… Brittany era todo, era todo para ella y no la dejaría, la amaba.

Lo que sí le extrañaba un poco, era lo que pasaba entre Rachel y Quinn… quien hubiera pensado que estas dos chicas tenían algo, Quinn siempre se había quejado de que Rachel le hubiera robado a su novio, y ahora véanla… robándole la novia a su ex.

De pronto sintió como alguien le tocaba el brazo y la sacaba de sus pensamientos.

-_Santana…-_ era Rachel.-_ Quisiera hablar contigo, luego de que esta clase finalice._

_-Muy bien…-_ dijo Santana. Rachel le sonrió y volvió a ponerse junto a Finn, el chico miró a la pequeña morena, con una expresión de "por qué le estás hablando." Rachel solamente lo ignoró.

En cuanto terminó la clase, Santana se le acercó a Rachel. Finn la miró con molestia.

-_Algún problema Frankenteen-_ dijo molesta.

-_Para ser honesto, sí…-_ dijo tomando firmemente la mano de Rachel.

-_Cual sería, si se puede saber?-_ dijo Santana elevando una ceja.

-_No quiero que hables con Rachel.-_ dijo el joven, Rachel se sorprendió y rápidamente se soltó de la mano de Finn.

-_Disculpa…-_ dijo Rachel.- _Desde cuando me dices con quien puedo hablar, Finn._

_-Rachel, es Santana de la que estamos hablando.-_ dijo Finn.

-_Ehm… 2 cosas. Finnonce, la primera… eres un idiota, la segunda… Rachel no importa, podremos hablar luego.-_ dijo Santana tranquila mientras se daba media vuelta y se marchaba.

-_Finn, por qué le dijiste eso!-_ dijo Rachel molesta.

-_Qué? Rachel tu siempre me dijiste que no te agradaba, solo estaba…_

_-Que acaso no notaste que yo quería hablar con ella? Yo fui a pedirle que habláramos._

_-Pero…-_ dijo Finn confundido.-_No comprendo Rachel… _

_-Claramente no, Finn.-_ dijo molesta.-_ Además no deberías tratarla así._

_-Qué! Ella siempre se burla de mí, y ahora tú la defiendes… Que sucede contigo Rachel._

_-Me cansé…-_ dijo tranquilamente.- _Adiós Finn.-_ dijo marchándose, mientras trataba de alcanzar a Santana, que caminaba lentamente hacia el castillo.-_Santana, espera!- _gritó. Santana se volteó y la esperó.

-_Rachel, no deberías estar con Frankenteen… Te dije que podríamos hablar luego._

_-Ugh. Finn es un idiota. No quiero hablar con él._

_-Está bien entonces sobre que quieres hablar?-_ preguntó Santana mientras seguía caminando.

-_Que tal te fue ayer con Brittany?-_ preguntó Rachel, caminando junto a ella.-_Pudiste hablar con ella?_

_-Sí, Rachel… pude hablar con ella.-_dijo Santana, un poco sonrojada.

-_Creo que sí pudiste hablar con ella!.-_dijo feliz.-_ Y bien?_

_-Ehm… bueno…-_ dijo Santana deteniéndose en un pasillo.-_ le dije… bueno…_

_-Vamos Santana, que le dijiste.-_ dijo emocionada. Parándose junto a ella.

-_Le dije que la amaba, Berry… se lo dije.-_ dijo Santana, forzando un poco las palabras. Rachel pegó unos pequeños saltitos. Cualquier persona que la hubiera visto, realmente no hubiera sabido como reaccionar, Rachel estaba junto a Santana, saltando de felicidad… en que mundo podría pasar eso… y esa fue exactamente la reacción de Quinn.

La joven Ravenclaw, rápidamente se dirigió a donde se encontraban ambas chicas, y al mismo tiempo en que ella se acercaba a Rachel, Brittany corría en dirección a Santana. Quinn llegó donde se encontraban Rachel y Santana.

-_Se podría saber, que ocurre aquí.-_ preguntó Quinn mirándolas. Santana y Rachel guardaron silencio, las saltitos de la pequeña morena, desaparecieron.-_Rachel… por qué estás con ella?-_ preguntó molesta Quinn.

-_Quinn, yo solo… ehm… estaba hablando con Santana sobre algunas cosas…_

_-Wow, Fabray deberías relajarte un poco…-_ dijo Santana.

-_Aún estoy molesta contigo López por lo que le hiciste a Brittany. Así que cierra tu…_

En ese instante, Brittany había llegado y rápidamente tomó la mano de Santana para que se volteara. Santana entrelazó sus dedos con los de la rubia y le sonrió.

-_Y bien?-_ preguntó Santana, mientras Quinn no podía creer lo que ocurría.

-_San, me fue excelente!-_ dijo Brittany abrazándola. Santana la abrazó tiernamente y luego se separaron.

-_Me alegro, sabía que podrías hacerlo B.-_ dijo Santana. Brittany le sonrió, y rápidamente notó como las otras dos jóvenes la miraban.

-_Hola Rach, Hola Quinn.-_ dijo sonriéndoles. Quinn estaba perpleja, cuando había pasado esto…

-_Ehm… alguien me puede explicar que sucede aquí?-_ dijo Quinn. Rachel le sonrió.

-_Que no es obvio Fabray… A Brittany le fue bien en su examen.-_ dijo Santana mirándola con una mueca de burla.

-_Eso lo entendí Santana…-_ dijo Quinn molesta.-_ Lo que no entiendo es… cuando… quiero decir… por qué… ustedes…-_ Quinn no sabía como preguntarles a las otras dos chicas cuando se había solucionado las cosas, como se habían solucionado y por qué Brittany tomaba la mano de Santana.

-_Quinn… no es obvio?-_ preguntó tiernamente Rachel mientras tomaba su mano. Quinn le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-_Supongo que ahora tiene más sentido…-_ dijo Quinn mirando a Rachel. Brittany les sonrió a las dos chicas y luego miró a Santana.

-_San…_

_-Sí, Brittany?-_ preguntó Santana.

-_Muchas Gracias.-_ dijo Brittany. Santana sintió como su corazón latía más fuerte. Sinceramente se preguntó como podría haber escogido al Quidditch sobre Brittany, realmente había sido una imbécil.

-_No hay de qué…-_ dijo sonriéndole.

-_Okay… esto es más de lo que puedo soportar…-_ dijo Quinn mirando a Santana.

-_Créeme que verte a ti, besándote con Rachel supera todo esto.-_ dijo Santana. Rachel y Quinn se sorprendieron ante el comentario de Santana, Brittany solo rió junto a ella.-_ Lo que escucharon… estar besándose en los pasillos, no es algo sinceramente discreto.-_ agregó Santana.

_-Cállate López.-_ dijo Quinn. Las cuatro chicas rieron.

Brittany no podía parar mirar a Santana todo el tiempo, el verla feliz, era algo que la hacia más feliz de lo que pensaba… su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello… todo acerca de Santana la hacía feliz. Así que por un momento, agradeció tenerla junto a ella… agradeció que todo se hubiera solucionado y agradeció el momento en que Santana apareció en su vida.

A/N2: Lamento no haber podido actualizar ayer, me enfermé y solo tenía un cuarto de lo que está aquí… aún sigo un poco enferma, espero no morir… quien terminaría el fic por mí? Hahahaha, bueno espero que les haya gustado, próximamente el partido de Quidditch (horror, espero poder escribirlo bien), más FABERRITTANA y obviamente, algo de drama, no? Saludos, Nati.


	14. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay, no morí, sigo un poco enferma pero no moriré. Aquí estoy como siempre, a pesar de la Universidad. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios (: Saludos para ustedes también.

Capítulo XII

Estando acostada en su cama, pudo empezar a escuchar el bullicio que se producía en la Sala Común… ugh, eran tan molestos, solo era un partido. Cantaban y gritaban, se reían… lo peor era que no la dejaban dormir.

-_Maldita Sea… que parte de no me despierten no entienden.-_ gruñó Santana. De mala gana se levantó, se vistió y bajó a la Sala Común. Al llegar allí, la joven morena miró a cada uno de los que hacían ruido.

-_Que dije!-_ dijo furiosa.-_dije que no me despertaran._

_-Lo sentimos.-_ dijeron unos cuantos jóvenes asustados por la actitud de Santana.-_Discúlpanos Santana._

_-Sí, si, si.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Buenos días!-_ dijo Puck bajando las escaleras. Muchos jóvenes lo aplaudieron… Santana no tenía idea por qué eran así, solo había dicho buenos días, y ya lo consideraban un héroe o algo así, _que idiotas,_ pensó Santana. Puck se le acercó y la abrazó.-_Buenos días Capitana.-_ dijo el chico sonriéndole.

-_Hola Noah…-_ dijo Santana.

-_Que ánimo, San… no nos motives tanto.-_ se burló Puck.

-_Cállate Noah.-_ gruñó una vez más.

-_Wow, está bien… no se hable más._

_-Diles a todos que cuando vuelta los quiero en la Sala Común.-_ dijo antes de salir por la puerta de las mazmorras. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, notó que no había gente aún, era demasiado temprano, así que decidió ir a desayunar.

En cuanto llegó allí, vio a algunos alumnos de Hufflepuff, que hablaban animadamente sobre el partido de hoy.

-_Espero que derroten a esos Slytherin.-_ dijo una chica.

_-Lo sé… Los de Hufflepuff, siempre serán mejores…-_dijo otra chica.-_ has visto a Sam! Él es genial, Mike también._

_-Por favor, Brittany es la mejor… sin ella no hubieran llegado hasta aquí.-_ dijo la primera niña. Santana sonrió, y comprendió que Brittany podría patearle el trasero.

En ese momento, Quinn apareció en el Gran Comedor y se sentó frente a Santana.

-_Asustada, San?-_ dijo burlándose Quinn.

-_Claro que no!-_ dijo Santana.-_Por qué abría de estarlo…_

_-Que no lo sabes… Brittany es la máxima goleadora del Torneo.-_dijo Quinn. Está bien, tal vez ahora estaba un poco preocupada.

-_Me da igual, que gane el mejor.-_ dijo la joven morena.

-_Wow… O la amas mucho o de verdad estás asustada!-_ se burló Quinn.

-_Sólo la primera Fabray… Ahora dime que quieres, no por que me simpatices me puedes molestar cuando tomo desayuno._

_-Necesito hablar contigo… pero creo que esperaré hasta después del partido.-_ dijo Quinn.

-_Por qué? Ahora no tengo na…-_ dijo mientras alguien le tapaba los ojos.-_Brittany. Ya sé que eres tú.-_ en unos segundos volvió a ver y Brittany besó su mejilla.

-_Buenos días.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Buenos días B.-_ dijo Santana ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

-_Hola B.-_ dijo Quinn.-_ Lista para patearle el trasero a Santana.-_ molestó una vez más Quinn. Brittany rió y miró a Santana, le hizo un gesto de cortarle el cuello y volvió a reír. Quinn se rió junto a Brittany.

-_Qué! Brittany, se supone que me debes dejar ganar.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Santana no puedo dejarte ganar._

_-A sí? Entonces prepárate Pierce, seré yo la que pateará tu trasero._

_-Lindo Trasero para ti Santana._

_-Eso lo decidiré yo, Brittany S. Pierce.- _ dijo Santana riendo. Las tres chicas se rieron fuertemente.

-_Muy bien… ehm las dejo, iré a…-_ dijo Quinn.

_-A ver a Berry?-_ interrumpió Santana rápidamente. Quinn alzó la ceja y se marchó.

Brittany miró a Santana por un momento y peinó su negro cabello. Santana le sonrió.

-_Creo que Quinn… está en negación o algo así.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_A qué te refieres?-_ dijo Santana.

-_No lo sé… cada vez que le hablo sobre Rachel, ella nunca dice nada…_

_-Es extraño… tal vez por eso quería hablar conmigo…-_ dijo Santana mirando a Brittany.-_ pero no pudimos seguir conversando por que alguien nos interrumpió.-_ dijo poniendo énfasis en la palabra alguien.

-_Igual me amas.-_ le dijo Brittany al oído.

-_Tienes razón… Te amo.-_ dijo Santana. Brittany tomó la mano de la morena por debajo de la mesa y le sonrió.

-_Yo también te amo.-_ dijo sonriéndole también.

-_Debo irme.-_ dijo Santana.-_ mi equipo, necesita un discurso motivacional o algo.-_ rió Santana.

-_Está bien, nos vemos en el campo._

_-Nos vemos… Les diré que no te golpeen mucho.-_ dijo Santana burlándose. Brittany le sonrió.

En cuanto llegó a la Sala Común, vio a todo su equipo esperándola, entró tranquilamente y todo el mundo guardó silencio.

-_Muy bien…-_ dijo Santana pensando en sus palabras.-_ Por mucho tiempo, hemos esperado este momento… Esa copa nos pertenece.-_dijo Santana, todos aplaudieron y gritaron.

-_Santana que descubriste sobre Hufflepuff.-_ interrumpió Theodore. Santana pensó rápidamente en que podría decirles.

-_Si Santana, dinos que pudiste sacarle a Brittany.-_ dijo Bradley.

-_Créanme… los de Hufflepuff son tan penosos, que con suerte entrenaban.-_ dijo Santana inventando algo. Todos rieron y la joven morena se sintió más relajada.

-_Sentimos que hayas tenido que pasar tiempo con Brittany para descubrir eso.-_ dijeron riendo. Santana puso sus manos dentro de su túnica y las empuñó fuertemente.

-_Ya basta de hablar y vamos a ganar esa copa.-_ dijo Santana tratando de controlar su molestia. Una vez más todos aplaudieron.

El tiempo pasó velozmente, y ambos equipos se encontraban listos para salir al campo de juego, Santana se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Puck, temía por la seguridad de Brittany, así que decidió intervenir.

-_Puck.-_ lo llamó. El chico del mohawk obedeció rápidamente.-_ ni se te ocurra lastimarla.-_ dijo seria.

-_Disculpa?-_ preguntó enojado el chico.

-_Lo que oíste Noah, no se te ocurra lastimarla.-_ dijo Santana. Puck la miró con enojo y volvió a su lugar antiguo en la fila.

-_Bienvenidos a la Gran final del Torneo de Quidditch.-_ dijo Rachel.-_ Ya sé que extrañaban mis geniales comentarios y no los culpo, realmente soy una gran relatora.-_ dijo mientras la profesora McGonagall la miraba con desaprobación.- _Lo siento Profesora.-_ dijo rápidamente.

Los equipos salieron al campo de juego. En el lado izquierdo se encontraba Hufflepuff, mientras que en el lado derecho, estaba Slytherin.-_ Y por Slytherin: Santana, Noah, Theodore, Hannah, Bradley, Dean y Daniel.-_ todo Slytherin aplaudió.-_ mientras que por Hufflepuff: Sam, Mike, Brittany, John, David, Andrew y Florence.-_ las casas de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor aplaudieron.-_Madame Hooch se dispone al centro de la cancha, libera la snitch, que deberá ser atrapada por Florence o por Daniel. Las bludgers también son liberadas y finalmente se lanza la Quaffle y comienza el juego queridos amigos.-_ dijo Rachel rápidamente.

Slytherin se apoderó rápidamente de la Quaffle, Santana siempre era la mejor en eso, comenzó a volar a toda velocidad hacia el aro enemigo, Mike rápidamente trató de arrebatársela, pero Santana logró lanzar la Quaffle a Theodore, el chico siguió con la bola hasta que Sam trató una vez más de interceptarlo.

-_Theodore, tiene la Quaffle y Sam intenta robársela, Theo se la lanza a Hannah, pero… woooow, Brittany logra tomarla y se dirige a toda velocidad al aro enemigo.-_relató Rachel. Los gritos se escucharon por todos lados. Bradley, vio como Brittany se dirigía al aro y le gritó a Puck.

-_Puck, derríbala!-_ Puck recordó lo que Santana le había dicho, golpeó la bludger pero esta se fue en otra dirección.

-_Que alguien le dé una regla a Noah, por que esa bludger se fue lejos de Brittany, mientras que la chica sigue… Theodore trata de detenerla._

Santana voló rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba Brittany, y trató de detenerla, pero la rubia era demasiado rápida, Brittany lanzó y fueron los primero 10 puntos para Hufflepuff.

-_10 puntos para Hufflepuff.-_ dijo Rachel y todos aplaudieron.

-_Que hiciste Puck.-_ gritó Bradley.-_ Se supone que debías lanzársela a ella, idiota._

_-Cállate Bradley.-_ dijo Santana.

Dean, tomó la Quaffle y se la lanzó a Hannah, la chica se acercó rápidamente al centro de la cancha y lanzó la bola a Santana, una bludger lanzada por John trató de derribarla, pero era más rápida, Santana le lanzó la bola a Theodore, Mike y Sam lo volvieron a rodear, y Theo le devolvió la bola a Santana, la morena rápidamente se acercó al aro enemigo, pero Brittany la interceptó. Santana igual logró pasar a la rubia y marcó los primeros 10 puntos para Slytherin.

-_10 puntos para Slytherin.-_ dijo una vez más Rachel.

Luego de eso, Brittany recibió la Quaffle por parte del guardián de su equipo y comenzó una vez más a volar, pero Bradley, vio que no sería fácil detenerla así que le lanzó una bludger. En ese momento, solo Brittany pasó por la cabeza de Santana, la joven morena voló hacia donde estaba Brittany y con un empujón la corrió, la bludger alcanzó a Santana y de ahí ella no recuerda más.

….

Despertar con todo el cuerpo adolorido, no era algo a lo que Santana estaba acostumbrada, sus brazos, su cabeza, todo le dolía. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio como un par de hermosos ojos azules la miraban.

-_San…-_ dijo rápidamente.

_-Britt…-_ repitió con el mismo tono de voz de Brittany.

-_Oh San, me alegro que estés bien… me asusté tanto.- _dijo Brittany.

-_No pasó nada, B.-_agregó Santana.-_solo fue un golpe._

_-San, caíste como de 25 metros de altura!_

_-Cosas que pasan en el Quidditch.-_ dijo tratando de enderezarse, la verdad era que todo su cuerpo le dolía, una mueca de dolor se reflejó en su rostro. Brittany se paró y acomodó su almohada rápidamente.

_-Me salvaste…-_dijo Brittany tomando la mano de Santana.

-_No dejaría que te lastimaran…-_ dijo Santana.

-_Lo sé.-_ dijo Brittany, dándole un beso, Santana sintió un poco de dolor al sentir las manos de la chica sobre sus brazos, así que Brittany se separó rápidamente.-_Lo siento…_

_-Está bien… no dolió tan mal.-_ dijo Santana. -_Britt… al final quien ganó?-_ preguntó Santana.

-_Ganó Slytherin, San._

_-En serio? Pero, tú no estabas pateando el trasero!_

_-Pues, es difícil seguir pateando traseros, cuando a la persona que amas, le llega un bludger y cae de su escoba, no crees?_

_-Puede ser…-_ dijo riendo.-_Acuéstate conmigo.-_ agregó haciéndole un hueco en la cama, Brittany se sentó junto a ella. La cabeza de Santana descansaba en el pecho de Brittany, mientras que esta peinaba una vez más el cabello de Santana.

-_Te amo.-_ dijo Brittany dándole un beso en la frente. Santana miró tímidamente a Brittany, casi sin despegar su cabeza del cuerpo de la rubia, una de sus manos, acarició el rostro de Brittany y la besó.

Luego de un beso reponedor, se separaron. Santana se sentía tan cómoda junto a Brittany… a quien le importaba la copa, ella era más feliz de lo que cualquier copa la hubiera hecho. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a escuchar el latir del corazón de Brittany, mientras que se acomodaba y la abrazaba.

-_Te amo.-_ dijo Santana con sus ojos cerrados. Y sintió como el corazón de Brittany empezaba a acelerarse, la joven morena solo pudo sonreír.

En ese momento, en el que Santana mantenía sus ojos cerrados, entró Puck con el resto del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Todos venían bastante contentos, pero al ver a Brittany ahí, guardaron silencio.

-_Qué haces tú aquí.-_ dijo Theodore.

-_Sí, por tu culpa ella está aquí.-_ dijo Hannah.

-_No, por mi culpa no está aquí… está aquí por culpa de Bradley.-_ dijo Brittany sin elevar su tono de voz.

-_Da igual, será mejor que te marches.-_ volvió a decir Hannah. Ante estas palabras Santana abrazó mucho más fuerte a Brittany.

-_Ella no quiere que me vaya.-_ dijo Brittany.

Puck obviando toda la situación se puso junto a Santana, y acarició su hombro.

-_San te encuentras bien?-_ preguntó Puck suavemente, Santana abrió una vez más los ojos y asintió.

-_Sí Noah, estoy bien.-_ dijo sonriéndole.

-_Es bueno saberlo, ya estaba pensando en conseguirte una reemplazante.-_ dijo riendo.-_Muy bien, será mejor que nos vayamos chicos.-_ dijo Puck.

-_Por qué… mejor que se vaya la Hufflepuff…-_ dijo Hannah.

-_A Santana le simpatiza más Brittany que nosotros.-_ dijo Puck con un tono serio.-_ Así que vámonos… celebraremos por ti San.-_ Santana estaba perpleja, así que solo asintió.

Los jóvenes se marcharon, y volvieron a quedar ellas solas. Santana volvió a cerrar sus ojos, mientras que Brittany la abrazaba.

-_Eso fue… raro.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Lo sé…-_ dijo Santana aún con los ojos cerrados.-_ Tal vez, este sea el primer paso…_

_-Primer paso para qué?_

_-Para pedirte, que seas mi novia.-_ dijo Santana mirándola nuevamente. Brittany tenía una sonrisa enorme y sus ojos brillaban.-_ Y bien… serías mi novia Brittany Susan Pierce?_

_-Claro que sí.-_ dijo abrazándola fuertemente, Santana se quejó un momento y Brittany la soltó, pero la joven morena volvió a abrazarla fuertemente.-_Te amo Santana… Te amo demasiado._

_-Yo también te amo, Britt.-_ dijo besándola, amabas chicas sentían como si corazón latía con más fuerza, era como si fueran a explotar o algo así.

-_Solo tengo un problema.-_ dijo Brittany luego de dejar de besarla.

-_Y cuál sería ese problema?_

_-No será que la bludger hizo que quedaras sin razonamiento lógico?_

_-Con razonamiento o sin razonamiento, solo sé y siento que quiero estar contigo._

Ambas chicas sonrieron y se quedaron allí, abrazadas.

A/N2: Okey, si este capítulo Suck, tiene toda la libertad de decirlo, estoy casi delirando, ugh detesto estar enferma… Otra cosa, sé que esperan Faberry, y lo tendrán, solo necesito que sean pacientes. Faberrittana mode on, en los siguientes capítulos.

Saludos, Nati.


	15. Chapter 13

Capítulo XIII

Al día siguiente Santana despertó un poco adolorida, pero feliz. No sabía como explicar lo que sentía, ayer habían pasado muchas cosas, además del golpe, obvio. Ayer, Puck le había mostrado su apoyo, ayer Brittany había aceptado ser su novia, ayer habían ganado la Copa de Quidditch… Por fin, en mucho tiempo, Santana era feliz.

En cuanto apareció en la Sala Común, muchos de sus compañeros la aplaudieron y la felicitaron. Puck la observaba desde el sillón junto a la chimenea.

-_Hola.-_ dijo Santana sentándose junto a él.

-_Hola San, como te sientes hoy?-_ dijo Puck sonriéndole.

-_Muy bien… Siento como si mi vida no pudiera mejorar.-_ dijo feliz Santana. Puck la miró y notó como la sonrisa de Santana era genuina y hermosa, hace mucho tiempo que no la había visto así.

-_Estoy muy feliz por ti San.-_ dijo Puck.

-_Noah, tengo que decirte algo… quiero que seas el primero en saber.-_ dijo Santana. Puck asintió.-_ Brittany es mi novia…_

_-Bueno, ya lo veía venir.-_ dijo el chico del mohawk.

-_En serio?_

_-Sí San… yo… yo quisiera pedirte disculpas, se supone que soy tu amigo… que debía apoyarte… yo lo lamento._

_-No importa Noah, no hay nada que perdonar._

_-Claro que lo hay, por una estupidez puse en juego tu felicidad…-_ dijo el chico bajando la cabeza, Santana tomó su mano y le sonrió.

-_Puck, no importa ya… Todo está bien ahora.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Te quiero San._

_-Y yo a ti Noah.-_ dijo la chica abrazándolo. El chico le devolvió el abrazo.

-_Me alegro mucho por ti y por Brittany._

_-Muchas gracias._

….

Caminar por los pasillos ya no era lo mismo para Santana, sentía como si flotara, como si estuviera viviendo en una especie de fantasía. Esperó afuera del comedor a que su novia llegara. En ese instante apareció Brittany, junto a Sam, Mike y Tina, Santana rápidamente se acercó, al igual que Brittany. Ambas chicas se encontraron justo en el medio del pasillo.

-_Hola.-_ dijeron al unísono, ambas chicas rieron.

-_Como estás hoy San?-_ preguntó Brittany.

-_Mucho mejor.-_ dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.-_ Y tú?_

_-Demasiado feliz.-_ dijo Brittany tomando su mano.-_ Ven San, quiero presentarte a mis amigos.-_ dijo tirando de ella.

-_Ellos ya me conocen B…_

_-No… ellos conocen a Santana López, no ha Santana la novia de Brittany.-_ dijo la rubia. Santana no pudo evitar sonreír y sentir como su corazón se alegraba. Rápidamente, Brittany la llevó hasta donde estaban sus amigos.-_Chicos…-_ dijo Brittany, los jóvenes rápidamente la miraron.-_ Ella… es mi novia, Santana.-_ dijo mirando a la joven morena.

-_Hola.-_ dijo tímidamente Santana. Mike le sonrió y la abrazó. Le dolía un poco el cuerpo aún, así que sin querer un quejido salió de su boca. El chico la soltó rápidamente.

-_Hola Santana.-_ dijo el joven asiático.

-_Hola Mike…-_ dijo Santana.

-_Qué Santana no puedes saber su nombre, antes de que yo lo diga!-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Lo siento, lo siento.-_ dijo Santana sonriéndole.

-_Está bien, todo de nuevo.-_ dijo Mike.

-_Está bien… Santana, él es mi amigo Mike.-_ dijo Brittany señalando a Mike.

-_Mucho gusto…-_ dijo Santana.

-_El gusto es mío.-_ dijo Mike.

-_Muy bien, ella es mi amiga Tina.-_ dijo Brittany. Tina miró a Santana con un poco de recelo.-_ Vamos Tina…-_ dijo seriamente Brittany.

-_Hola.-_ dijo de mala gana Tina.

-_Hola Tina.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Y por último, pero no menos importante, mi amigo Sam.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Hola Santana.-_ dijo Sam dándole la mano.

-_Hola.-_ dijo saludándolo. Santana miró de reojo a Brittany y notó como la chica sonreía.-_ Ahora… si me permiten, me robaré a Brittany un momento.-_ dijo Santana. Brittany se sorprendió un poco ante las palabras de Santana, pero solo pudo sonreír.

-_Hablamos luego chicos.-_ dijo Brittany, mientras empezaba a caminar junto a Santana de la mano. Claro que este acontecimiento no pasó desapercibido, todos las miraban, todos comentaban a sus espaldas, pero ambas chicas eran felices.

En ese momento vieron como Quinn y Rachel venían caminando hacia el comedor, venían muy animadas y conversando alegremente, Brittany al verlas se emocionó y comenzó a correr a donde ellas estaban.

-_B, tranquila.-_ dijo Santana riéndose.

-_Estoy Tranquila…-_ rió Brittany. Quinn y Rachel las vieron acercarse, y les sonrieron.

-_Rach, acaso vienen de la mano.-_ preguntó Quinn.

-_Al parecer… sí.-_ dijo Rachel dando pequeños aplausos. Quinn al ver a Rachel, sintió un poco de tristeza, ambas chicas habían estado juntas hace un tiempo ya, y ella aún no le había preguntado si quería ser su novia.

-_Hola.-_ dijo Santana, escondiendo su mano y la de Brittany detrás de ella.

-_Hola San, estás mejor?-_ preguntó Rachel.

-_Si… mucho mejor.-_ dijo con una mirada de complicidad con Brittany. La rubia asintió y juntas les mostraron sus manos, entrelazadas.

-_Somos novias.-_ dijo Brittany muy feliz. Rachel pegó un pequeño saltito de emoción y abrazó a ambas chicas. Santana y Brittany la abrazaron también, pero Santana pudo notar que algo con Quinn no estaba bien, parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos, parecía triste.

-_Quinn, no vas a felicitarlas.-_ dijo Rachel.

-_Claro que sí…-_ dijo acercándose a las dos chicas y las abrazó al igual que Rachel.

-_Y cómo… cuándo!-_ preguntó Rachel.

-_Bueno, cuando estábamos…_

_-Me dijo cuando estábamos en la enfermería.-_ interrumpió rápidamente Brittany. Santana la miró y sonrió. La rubia estaba tan feliz, sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro.-_Perdón San… no quise interrumpirte.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Está bien…no te preocupes.-_ dijo Santana.-_Chicas me disculpan un segundo, hablaré con Quinn acerca de… acerca de algo.-_ dijo una vez más Santana. Quinn la miró y no comprendió a lo que se refería así que asintió, Santana le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar, mientras que Brittany y Rachel seguían dando pequeños saltitos y gritos.

-_Quinn… que sucede?-_ preguntó Santana.

-_Qué… no sé de que me hablas-_ dijo rápidamente Quinn.

-_Claro que lo sabes… sucede algo contigo y Rachel?-_ preguntó Santana.

-_Claro que no, estamos muy felices, la amo…_

_-pero…_

_-Pero, San… estoy asustada, quiero estar con ella… es lo que más quiero en la vida, pero tengo miedo.-_ dijo Quinn tristemente, Santana comprendió la inseguridad de Quinn y la abrazó.

-_Quinn, yo te comprendo… y creo en ti.-_ dijo Santana cuando aún la abrazaba.-_ Sé que es complicado… lo sé.-_ dijo separándose del abrazo.-_ pero lo que viene después es mil veces mejor… hoy por primera vez caminé de la mano junto a Brittany… hoy por primera vez, le dí un beso a Brittany en el pasillo… hoy por primera vez, me siento completamente feliz._

_-Lo sé Santana, tú crees que no quiero eso para Rachel y para mi.-_ dijo Quinn un poco molesta.-_ Crees que no muero de ganas de estar con ella todo el tiempo, de hacer las mismas cosas que tú haces con Brittany._

_-Qué es lo que te detiene entonces!-_ dijo Santana.

-_Tú no entiendes nada… San.-_ dijo Quinn.-_ no es tan sencillo como lo tuyo con Brittany._

_-La amas?-_ preguntó Santana.

-_Claro que la amo.- _dijo Quinn un poco molesta ante la pregunta.

-_Entonces, es igual de sencillo que lo mío con Brittany.-_ dijo Santana. Quinn bajó la cabeza.-_ Quinn, somos tus amigas, Britt y yo estaremos aquí para ayudarte… no estás sola en esto.-_ Quinn la miró sorprendida. Santana solo le sonrió.

-_Pero…como sé que me escogerá a mí por sobre…-_dijo Quinn preocupada.

-_Por sobre Finnonce…-_ rió fuertemente Santana.-_ Quinn, ella te ama, igual que tu a ella…-_ dijo sonriéndole.-_ Además quien escogería a ese tal Finn por sobre ti, tú eres perfecta Quinn, solo necesitas un pequeño empujoncito.-_ dijo Santana. Quinn, se sintió feliz de que Santana le mostrara su apoyo y la abrazó. Santana también lo hizo y ambas chicas sonrieron.

-_Muy bien… ahora tengo una idea, tú solo sígueme la corriente.-_ dijo Santana, Quinn asintió. Ambas chicas regresaron a donde se encontraban Rachel y Brittany.

-_Qué era lo tan secreto?-_ preguntó rápidamente Brittany.

-_De verdad quieres saberlo?-_ molestó Santana.

-_Claro que quiero saberlo…-_ dijo rápidamente Brittany.

-_Tú también lo quieres saber, Rachel?-_ volvió a preguntar Santana, ambas chicas asintieron. Santana miró a Quinn, en realidad la chica Ravenclaw no tenía idea de lo que Santana planeaba así que asintió.

-_Vamos, dinos!-_ dijo Brittany impaciente.

-_Muy bien.-_ molestó Santana.-_ Mañana es nuestra salida a Hogsmade, no es así?-_ preguntó Santana, Rachel y Brittany se miraron y sonrieron.-_ Eso era.-_ dijo Santana riéndose.

-_Anda San.-_ dijo Rachel.

-_Muy bien…-_ dijo tratando de parar de reir.-_ Que les parece si vamos las cuatro a Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié?-_ ambas chicas sonrieron.-_ Tomaré eso como un sí entonces.-_dijo Santana mirando a Quinn. Quinn parecía un poco complicada, pero Santana le guiñó un ojo.

-_Claro que iremos.-_ dijo Rachel.- _cierto Brittany?-_ En ese momento Brittany se abalanzó a los brazos de Santana y le dio un beso, Santana la besó y la abrazó fuertemente.

Rachel y Quinn se miraron, la joven Gryffindor le sonrió a Quinn al ver a sus amigas felices, la chica rubia le devolvió la sonrisa.

-_No quiero llevarme el crédito… fue idea de Quinn.-_ dijo Santana, la joven rubia la quedó mirando.

-_Eres tan genial Quinn.-_ dijo Rachel abrazándola. Quinn la abrazó fuertemente y sintió como su corazón latía de felicidad. Santana volvió a guiñarle el ojo y Quinn sonrió.

-_Muy bien, Britt y yo iremos a desayunar.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Nos vemos pronto, chicas.-_ dijo Brittany tomando la mano de Santana. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor, pero se detuvieron en la puerta.

-_Lista?-_ preguntó Santana, Brittany solo sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-_ Muy bien…-_ dijo mientras entraban al Gran Comedor. Todas las miradas se enfocaron en las dos chicas, y Santana por nerviosismo bajó la cabeza, pero Brittany se le acercó.

-_Te amo, San.-_ le dijo al oído Brittany.

-_Yo también te amo.-_ dijo Santana levantando la cabeza. Ambas chicas se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin, una al lado de la otra. Santana escuchó como todo Slytherin y en realidad todas las casas hablaban sobre ellas, pero ya no le importaba, Brittany tomaba su mano, Brittany le decía que la amaba y no podía ser más feliz.

-_B… debo decirte algo.-_ dijo Santana mirándola tiernamente.

-_Que cosa San?-_ dijo la chica rubia.

-_Quinn necesita nuestra ayuda…-_ dijo Santana. Brittany sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Un gran murmullo se empezó a escuchar.

-_Así que fuiste tú la de la idea.-_ dijo Brittany, ignorando todo. Santana la miró con complicidad.-_Eres la mejor… lo sabias?-_ Santana negó con la cabeza.-_ Sí lo eres.-_ dijo Brittany acariciando el rostro de la morena, Santana se acercó y sus labios rozaron los de Brittany, la rubia capturó los labios de la morena, mientras que su mano permanecía en el rostro de la chica.

-_Te amo.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Te amo.-_ repitió Brittany.

-_Creo que ahora, solo debemos ayudar a nuestras amigas y nuestra vida será perfecta, no?-_ dijo Santana.

-_Estás en lo correcto.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Además será nuestra primera cita como novias… es una ocasión importante, no crees?-_ volvió a preguntar la morena.

-_No lo creo…-_ Santana se preocupó un minuto.-_ Lo sé._

A/N: Okey, ahora entramos de lleno a Faberry en el siguiente capítulo… Espero que les haya gustado este, muchos saludos para todos ustedes, Nati.

Hey, si alguien tiene tumblr, que me agregue y me mande un mensaje para agregarla/o, está en mi homepage ;D


	16. Chapter 14

A/N: Hola, ya me recuperé, y mañana tendré el día libre en la U, así que veremos si subo más capítulos en un día, Faberry Mode On. Saludos, Nati.

Capítulo XIV

Quinn sabía que hoy era un día importante, su corazón se lo hacía notar, apenas había podido dormir ayer, y todo por culpa de una chica, todo por culpa de Rachel.

La joven rubia, recordó el momento en que conoció a Rachel Berry, en el Tren en su primer año en Hogwarts, la pequeña morena le había preguntado si podía irse junto a ella en el vagón, y claro que Quinn aceptó. Por unos años fueron muy grandes amigas, hasta que ese tal Finn arruinó todo, hasta que en 4to año, todos esos años de amistad se habían ido a la basura.

**Flashback.**

-_Quinn, tengo que hablar contigo.-_ dijo Rachel.

-_Que sucede Rach.-_ dijo sonriéndole la joven, mientras caminaban por las afueras del castillo.

-_Creo que estoy enamorada.-_ dijo la morena.

-_Ah sí? Y de quién?_

_-No sé si lo conoces… Hudson?-_ al escuchar ese apellido, Quinn rogó que no fuera el mismo chico que a ella le gustaba.-_ Finn…-_ Quinn sintió una rabia enorme…

-_No! A ti no te puede gustar él!.-_ le gritó.

-_Por qué no!-_ le respondió Rachel.

-_Por que a mi me gustó primero.-_ dijo Quinn enojada. La verdad era que desde mucho tiempo, Quinn había encontrado atractivo a ese chico, además, ella sabía que a Finn también le gustaba.

-_Eso no es verdad.-_ dijo enojada la joven morena.

-_Claro que sí… Además, yo también le gusto a él.-_ dijo Quinn, en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca, sintió como había arruinado todo, Rachel se volteaba, para no volver a mirar a atrás.

**Fin Flashback.**

Pero hoy, luego de 3 años, agradeció que ambas se hubieran dado cuenta que en realidad Finn no valió la pena ni tampoco la valía ahora, Finn jamás logró hacer latir sus corazones como la otra lo hacía. Agradeció ese día en que Rachel le dijo que Finn era un idiota, agradeció ese día en el que Rachel lloró en su hombro y agradeció más que nada, que su amiga hubiera vuelto. Desde el día en que Rachel volvió por ella, Quinn decidió que nunca más la dejaría ir.

Salió de la sala común de Ravenclaw y se dirigió a las afueras del castillo, Santana le había dicho que se juntarían ahí, para irse las cuatro juntas. Cuando llegó, notó como Santana y Brittany se besaban, Quinn no pudo evitar pensar lo feliz que sería si ella y Rachel se besaran así. De pronto, Quinn sintió como una mano se sujetaba de su brazo, miró y vio a Rachel que le sonreía.

-_Buenos días Quinn.-_ dijo Rachel.

-_Buenos días Rach…-_ dijo sonriéndole, sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza, casi sobrehumana por lo demás.

-_Que lindas se ven…-_ dijo Rachel mirando a las otras dos chicas. Quinn solo asintió. En cuanto Santana y Brittany dejaron de besarse, Rachel y Quinn se acercaron.

-_Hola!-_ dijo Brittany mientras abrazaba a Santana.

-_Hola B…-_ dijo Quinn.- _Hola San._

_-Como están?-_ preguntó Santana sonriéndoles.

-_Estamos muy bien, cierto Quinn.-_ dijo Rachel rápidamente, Quinn asintió.

-_Muy bien, listas para irnos?-_ volvió a cuestionar Santana, las otras tres chicas asintieron.

En cuanto llegaron al Café de Madame Pudipié, entraron y vieron todo el café decorado con colores rosas y corazones.

-_Wow…-_ dijo Santana impresionada ante tantas cursilerías.-_Esto es como… _

_-Es muy lindo San.-_ dijo rápidamente Brittany. Santana solo pudo reír ante las palabras de su novia.

-_Te amo, lo sabias?-_ preguntó Santana.

-_Claro que lo sé…-_ dijo Brittany besando a Santana, Quinn tosió para que ambas chicas se separaran, Rachel solo se rió.

-_Muy bien…ehm…-_ dijo Rachel tratando de encontrar tema de conversación. Quinn parecía incómoda, no estaba segura de lo que pasaría, tenía miedo… pero al ver a Santana y a Brittany juntas le daban unos deseos enormes de besar ahí mismo a Rachel.

-_Quinn, por qué no vamos a ordenar los cafés nosotras, ustedes chicas conversen por mientras.-_ dijo Brittany. Quinn se sorprendió un poco ante la propuesta de su amiga, pero rápidamente se paró.

-_Yo quisiera…-_ dijo Rachel.

_-Lo sé… Un capucchino con 2 de azúcar y un poco de canela.-_ dijo Quinn. Rachel le sonrió.

-_Creo que no es necesario que te diga que café quiero, no es así Britt?-_ preguntó Santana.

-_Ehm… si creo que es mejor que me lo digas.-_ dijo Brittany, Santana levantó una ceja.-_ estoy bromeando San, obviamente sé tu orden._

_-Yo sé que sabes que me gusta con dos de azúcar también.-_ molestó Santana.

-_Claro que lo sé.-_ dijo Brittany dando se vuelta y mirando a Quinn con una expresión de no tener idea, Quinn solo rió.

Mientras caminaban hacia la caja para hacer sus pedidos, Brittany miró a Quinn y negó con la cabeza.

-_Qué?-_ dijo rápidamente Quinn.

-_Que estás esperando Quinn.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_A qué te refieres?_

_-Sabes que me refiero a Rachel._

_-Britt…_

_-Quinn, no puedes esperar por siempre._

_-No estoy lista aún…_

_-Cuando creerás estarlo? Cuando ella se haya ido… _

_-Claro que no, pero…_

_-Pero que Quinn, ella te ama… lo sabes!_

_-Que dirán de mí… que dirán de ella…_

_-Qué importa cuando hay un "nosotras"-_dijo Brittany.-_ Quinn, escucha lo que te dice tu corazón… que acaso no late más fuerte cuando estás junto a ella?_

_-Sí, late mucho más fuerte…-_ dijo Quinn mientras miraba a Rachel de lejos. La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Rachel hablando animadamente con Santana.

-_Confía en mi Q… no te arrepentirás._

_-Y que pasa si ella… si ella algún día decide volver con Finn.-_ dijo Quinn bajando la cabeza.

-_No lo hará Quinn.-_ dijo Brittany tomando la mano de su amiga.-_ Sé que no lo hará._

_-Britt, como lo sabes.-_ preguntó Quinn tristemente.

-_Ella te ama Q, yo he visto como te mira, como habla de ti… ella solo te quiere a ti.-_ Quinn sonrió instantáneamente ante las palabras de Brittany.

_-Que debo hacer entonces…_

_-Tienes dos opciones… o le dices y vives algo hermoso junto a ella, o esperas que el miedo te venza y la pierdes para siempre.__-_ dijo Brittany seriamente.

…

-_Y la profesora McGonagall me felicitó por mi talento para las transformaciones.-_ terminó de hablar Rachel, mientras Santana creía que su cabeza iba a explotar.

Brittany y Quinn se acercaron con cafés para ambas chicas, Santana dio gracias a Merlín de que su novia hubiera llegado, para rescatarla de las largas charlas de Rachel.

-_Britt… apresúrate.-_ dijo Santana mientras tomaba el café y lo dejaba encima de la mesa, Brittany se sentó rápidamente y la chica morena la abrazó.-_Ugh… Britt, gracias a Merlín estás aquí.-_ dijo Santana con desesperación. Brittany solo rió ante el actuar de su novia.

-_Y bien, que hablaron mientras compraban?-_preguntó Rachel. Brittany miró a Quinn y la joven Ravenclaw miró a Rachel. Los ojos marrones de Rachel, la hipnotizaban, su sonrisa la hacía feliz. El simple actuar de Rachel la llenaba de felicidad, cada vez que contaba sus historias, cada vez que cantaba mientras caminaban por los pasillos, cada vez que se preocupaba por los demás, cada vez que simplemente la tocaba, que simplemente decía su nombre… Quinn tomó la mano de Rachel, y la joven morena se asombró un poco.

Brittany y Santana trataron de esconder su emoción un poco, y entrelazaron sus manos por debajo de la mesa.

-_Rach… tengo que decirte algo.-_ dijo Quinn mirándola fijamente.-_ Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo… mucho tiempo desde que somos amigas…-_ Rachel asintió.-_ Pero eso ya no es suficiente Rachel… ya no puedo conformarme con solo abrazarte… Te necesito-_ dijo Quinn.-_ Te necesito junto a mi… te necesito tomando mi mano, te necesito besándome.-_ Rachel sonrió, como nunca antes Quinn la había visto sonreír.-_Te amo y quiero que estés conmigo… quiero que seas mi novia Rachel.-_ terminó Quinn. Rachel sin pensarlo, besó a Quinn, la besó como nunca antes la había besado, sentía como su corazón latía de gozo, como si fuera a explotar. Quinn la abrazó fuertemente.

-_Y bien… será eso un sí Britt?-_ preguntó Santana.

-_No lo sé… aún tengo algunas dudas.-_ rió Brittany.

-_Claro que si, Quinn… claro que si!-_ dijo Rachel.-_Yo también te amo.-_ Tratar de describir las sonrisas de ambas chicas era algo imposible. Sus ojos brillaban cual estrellas y sus corazones latían fuertemente.

-_Gracias.-_ dijo de pronto Quinn. -_Gracias amigas.-_ dijo mirando a Santana y a Brittany.

-_No hay nada que agradecer.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Gracias.-_repitió Rachel. Santana y Brittany solo sonrieron y vieron como sus amigas eran verdaderamente felices.

A/N2: Lamento si fue muy corto, pero espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos, Nati.

PD: No sé si terminarlo aquí o si alguien tiene algunas sugerencias, bienvenidas sean.


	17. Chapter 15

A/N: Hahahhaa me reí tanto con sus comentarios. Gracias por leer, espero que el final no esté muy cerca.

Capítulo XV

Rachel y Quinn llegaron al castillo de la mano, como siempre habían soñado, mientras que Santana y Brittany caminaban detrás de ellas.

-_Britt, aún no puedo creer que te hayas olvidado de mi orden de café…_

_-San, no es para tanto, además no tengo buena memoria.-_ rió Brittany.

-_Imperdonable, imperdonable.-_ decía Santana riendo.

-_Habrá algo que pueda hacer para que me perdones San?-_ dijo acercándose y besando su mejilla.

-_Tendré que pensarlo.-_ dijo Santana. Brittany se paró frente a ella y la joven morena se detuvo de inmediato.-_Que haces?-_ preguntó Santana, Brittany puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Santana y se acercó lentamente, los labios de Brittany aprisionaron el labio inferior de Santana, la joven morena tomó su cintura. Luego de unos segundos, Brittany se separó y sonrió.

-_Me perdonaste ya?-_ preguntó Brittany. Santana asintió y tomó la mano de la rubia.

-_Chicas.- _las llamó Rachel.

-_Que sucede.-_ preguntó Santana.

-_Gracias por este maravilloso día.-_ dijo Rachel de la mano de Quinn.

-_No hay nada que agradecer, Rach.-_dijo Brittany.-_Además, nos encanta verlas felices no es así San?_

_-Claro… tal vez si Quinn te besa lo suficiente no hablarás tanto Berry.-_ dijo Santana.

-_San!-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Qué, es la verdad.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Santana comprendo que luego de la gran conversación que tuvimos hoy, no quieras…-_ Quinn se acercó y besó a Rachel, luego de unos segundos se alejó.-_ Ehm… tal vez tengas razón Santana… Cada vez me quita más el aliento.-_ Quinn sonrió.

_-Gracias Quinn.-_ dijo Santana riéndose.

Las cuatro chicas empezaron a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor, era bastante complicado cenar todas juntas debido a que todas pertenecían a una casa diferente, y en cuanto llegaron una vez a la puerta, Quinn se detuvo en seco y Rachel junto a ella.

-_Nos vemos…-_ dijo Santana, ella sabía que eso era complicado, cuando ella tomó la mano de Brittany y entró en el Gran Comedor todas las dudas la acompañaron, hasta que Brittany le susurró al oído que la amaba.-_Buena suerte.-_ dijo mirándolas.

-_Gracias.-_ dijo Rachel.

Santana y Brittany entraron una vez más de la mano al Gran Salón, ya no había tantos murmullos como lo hubo en la mañana, pero ambas chicas sabían que ahora venía una nueva ola de risitas y de expresiones de asombro. Se sentaron esta vez en la mesa de Hufflepuff y esperaron que Quinn y Rachel pudieran hacerlo.

-_Quinn… -_ dijo Rachel sujetando su mano.

-_Rachel… aún no puedo hacerlo.-_ dijo Quinn.

-_Está bien… Lo haremos cuando estés lista.-_ dijo Rachel dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Quinn la miró y sintió ese impulso de gritar y de decirle a todos que la amaba, sin pensarlo más, comenzó a correr. Corrió junto a Rachel que parecía confundida, rápidamente llegaron al centro del Comedor.

-_Quinn…-_ dijo la joven morena. Quinn miró alrededor, y notó como todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella. La rubia se acercó y antes de besarla, le dijo dos simples palabras.

-_Te amo.-_ y tomó el rostro de Rachel y besó sus labios.

-_Qué!-_ escucharon un grito que provenía de la mesa de Gryffindor y se separaron. Quinn miró enseguida, supo que era Finn.-_ Rachel que estás haciendo!-_ dijo el chico acercándose a donde ambas chicas estaban- _Como pudiste hacerme esto._

_-No seas un hipócrita Finn…-_ dijo Quinn.

-_Cállate tú Fabray.-_ dijo furioso Finn.

-_No le hables así.-_ dijo Rachel enojada.

-_Le hablo como quiero…-_ le gritó.-_ que estás pensando Rachel… Tú no eres gay… tú me amas!-_ Santana rió fuertemente desde la mesa de Hufflepuff. El chico en evidente desesperación, se acercó a donde Santana se encontraba.-_ Tú tienes la culpa de esto!-_ le gritó ahora a Santana.

-_Disculpa?_

_-Tú le metiste esa estúpidas ideas en la cabeza… maldita dyke!_

_-Okay, déjame decirte dos cosas Frankenteen.-_ dijo Santana tranquila, mientras se ponía de pie.-_ La primera, cierra el pico, y la segunda desaparécete._

_-Claro que no… Tú tuviste la culpa, de volver a mi novia en una lesbiana igual que tú.-_ dijo Finn. Todos miraban asombrados la escena, nadie decía ni una sola palabra.

-_No puedes echarme la culpa, por algo que ellas sienten, ellas se aman…_

_-Maldita…-_ gritó Finn, Rachel y Quinn seguían paradas en la mitad del comedor, mirando como Finn la gritaba a Santana.-_ Siempre arruinas la vida de los demás._

_-Finn no hables así de mi novia.-_ dijo molesta Brittany, mientras se ponía de pie.

-_Cállate Brittany, tu eres una idiota… no te metas en lo que no te incumbe.-_ gritó Finn. Rápidamente Santana sacó su varita, y apuntó al chico.

-_Escucha bien Hudson… conmigo lo que quieras, pero te metes con Brittany o con cualquiera de mis amigas, y te las verás conmigo.-_ dijo Santana furiosa.

-_No me intimidas López.-_ dijo sacando también su varita.

-_Basta.-_ gritó Quinn.

Brittany tomaba el brazo de Santana, para que guardara su varita, pero la latina tercamente seguía apuntando al chico.

-_Anda López…-_ dijo mirándola seriamente.

-_Finn, déjala en paz.-_ dijo Rachel.

-_No Rachel… Estoy seguro que ella planeó esto…_

_-Ugh Finn eres más tonto de lo que pensé…-_ se burló Santana.

-_San, basta…-_ dijo Brittany.

En ese momento Puck entró al Gran Comedor y notó como Finn apuntaba a Santana con su varita, y Santana lo apuntaba a él. Corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaban los dos chicos.

-_Hey…-_ le gritó a Finn.-_ Por qué molestas Hudson._-Finn rápidamente se volteó para enfrentar a Puck.

-_No te metas Puckerman…-_ dijo Finn.

-_Claro que me meto, Hudson… estás apuntando con una varita a mi amiga… más te vale que la guardes y las dejes en paz.-_ dijo Puck. Brittany tiró del brazo de Santana, para que su novia guardara su varita, así lo hizo Santana. Finn también guardó su varita.

-_Esto no se quedará así… Ustedes cuatro son unas malditas…-_ dijo el chico mientras salía del Gran Comedor.

Rachel miró rápidamente a Quinn y notó como la chica estaba destruida, toda esa escena la había entristecido, toda esa escena la había llenado de inseguridades.

-_Quinn…-_ dijo tiernamente Rachel tomando su mano. Pero la rubia no la miró.-_Quinn por favor, mírame._

_-Lo lamento…-_ dijo mientras soltaba la mano de Rachel y salía del Gran Comedor. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, sentía una tristeza enorme, ella jamás quiso que esto ocurriera, pero ese maldito Finn, la había llenado de miedo, llenado de tristeza… No podía dejar que trataran a sus amigas así… simplemente no podía.

-_Quinn, por favor… escúchame.-_ dijo Rachel corriendo detrás de ella.

-_No puedo Rach… _

_-Que ocurre?_

_-Que acaso no notaste lo que pasó allí!-_ dijo molesta. Rachel se le acercó y se paró frente a ella.

-_Quinn, mírame.-_ dijo tomando el mentón de la chica rubia. Los ojos de Quinn miraron los de Rachel, y casi por arte de magia, se sintió mejor, se sintió segura, feliz.-_No importa lo que haya pasado allí… yo te amo._

_-Pero… no, no puedo dejar que te traten así… ni menos a San y a Britt…_

_-Quinn, eso no fue tu culpa.-_ dijo Rachel.-_Finn es un idiota… él debe comprender que ya no lo amo… solo te amo a ti._

_-Recuerdas, el día en que llegaste llorando, diciéndome que Finn era un idiota igual que ahora?_

_-Claro que lo recuerdo… También recuerdo como me cuidaste, como me protegiste… y eso es lo que quiero hacer ahora Q… quiero protegerte, quiero cuidarte…_

_-Pero…_

_-No hay peros Quinn… ya no nos queda nada para irnos de Hogwarts… por favor, no me abandones ahora.-_ dijo Rachel abrazándola. Quinn se dio cuenta lo mucho que amaba a Rachel, la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho.

-_Jamás te abandonaré… discúlpame…-_ dijo Quinn levantándole el mentón ahora a la joven morena. Rachel sonrió y la besó.

Mientras tanto en el salón, Santana y Brittany, hablaban con Puck acerca de lo que había ocurrido. Puck se sentó junto a ambas chicas en la mesa de Hufflepuff, todos los de esa casa miraban a los dos Slytherin, pero claramente a ninguno de ellos dos le importaba.

-_Por qué Hudson se puso así?-_ preguntó Puck.

-_Por que Rachel y Quinn son novias.-_ dijo Brittany rápidamente. Puck se asombró un poco.

-_Está bien… entonces Hudson está celoso de Quinn… o de Rachel... ese estúpido nunca pudo decidirse, o más bien, siempre jugó con ellas._

_-Y después yo soy la maldita.-_ dijo molesta Santana.

-_San, tú eres totalmente una badass.-_ dijo Puck.-_ debiste haberle lanzado un hechizo o algo así._

_-Lo sé…-_ Brittany miró con desacuerdo la conversación de ambos chicos.

-_La violencia no soluciona nada Noah.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Pero le hubiera cerrado la boca a Hudson.-_ dijo Puck, Santana rió.

-_Brittany no te pongas así…-_ dijo Santana.

-_Pudo haberte lastimado.-_ dijo Brittany mirando seriamente a la morena.

-_Eso hubiera dado lo mismo, no iba a dejar que te insultara._

_-Wow Brittany, Santana está tan enamorada de ti…-_ dijo Puck sorprendido.

-_Cállate Noah.-_ dijo Santana golpeando su brazo.

-_Lo sé…-_ dijo Brittany tomando la mano de su novia. Santana le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y le sonrió.

-_Ves?-_ dijo burlándose Puck.-_ es como un gatito, cuando está contigo._

_-Lo sé… no es tierna?-_ preguntó Brittany, Santana solo la miró.

-_Si lo es!-_ dijo Puck apretándole las mejillas. Ambos chicos rieron.

-_Basta! Dejen de burlarse de mí.-_ dijo Santana.- _Además, creo que deberíamos ir a ver a Rachel y a Quinn.-_ Brittany asintió.

-_Quieren que vaya con ustedes?-_ preguntó Puck.

-_No es necesario Puck… son solo cosas de chicas.-_ dijo rápidamente Santana. El chico asintió.

Santana y Brittany se levantaron y salieron a buscar sus amigas. En cuanto salieron del Gran Comedor, pudieron verlas a unos cuantos metros más allá sentadas, abrazadas la una a la otra. Quinn peinaba el cabello de Rachel mientras que la joven morena jugaba con la túnica de la rubia. Santana y Brittany se acercaron y se sentaron frente a ellas.

-_Entonces…-_ preguntó Santana.

-_Santana, Brittany… lo lamentamos tanto.-_ dijo Quinn rápidamente.

-_Por favor, de que están hablando.-_ dijo Santana mirando a Brittany, la joven rubia se encogió de hombros y ambas rieron.

-_Ese estúpido no podrá con nosotras.-_ dijo Rachel sonriendo.

-_Eso era lo que queríamos oír.-_ dijo Brittany mientras abrazaba a las dos chicas. Santana hizo lo mismo en cuanto Brittany las soltó.

-_Las queremos.-_ dijo Rachel.

-_Y nosotras a ustedes.-_ dijo Brittany, mientras Santana negaba con la cabeza.-_San! _

_-Es una broma… de verdad las queremos, y mucho.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Nosotras igual.-_ dijo Quinn.

A/N2: Okey, la expresión WTF está permitida. Creen que Finn, pueda hacer algo malo… creen que es creíble, por que la verdad lo encuentro tan estúpido que ni siquiera de antagonista lo veo. Hahhaha bueno, gracias por leer. Saludos, Nati.


	18. Chapter 16, Part I

A/N: Hola, ya sé que no he actualizado muy seguido, pero es que estaba enfocándome en el otro fic… mis disculpas correspondientes. Bueno, aquí hay otro capítulo.

Capítulo XVI

Ya habían pasado varias semanas, y todo parecía salir bien, desde el incidente con Finn nunca más tuvieron un problema, todos parecían aceptar su relación y eso las llenaba de alegría. Pero este día era muy especial, debido a que hoy, ambas parejas habían cumplido un mes juntas, tal vez sonaba muy cliché pero estaban felices.

Santana despertó con una sonrisa en su rostro, se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió al Gran Salón, cuando llegó notó que su novia aún no llegaba.

-_Hola San.-_ dijo Puck.

-_Hola Puck… has visto a Brittany.-_ preguntó rápidamente.

-_No, no la he visto, por qué?_

_-Hoy cumplimos un mes.-_ dijo Santana feliz.

-_Felicitaciones… quien iba a pensar que duraría tanto.-_ dijo el chico, Santana solo le dio una mirada de odio.-_Era una broma San.-_ dijo el chico riendo.

-_Le tengo un regalo, espero que le guste.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Me alegro.-_ dijo el chico sin mucho interés.

De pronto, Santana vio como su novia aparecía en el Gran Comedor, sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó y corrió hacia donde estaba ella, Brittany la abrazó fuertemente al momento en que llegó Santana. La joven morena ya en los brazos de Brittany la besó tiernamente, mientras que sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de la rubia.

-_Hola…-_ dijo Brittany luego del beso.

-_Hola Britt…-_ dijo Santana aún abrazada a la rubia.

-_Feliz Aniversario, San._

_-Feliz Aniversario, Britt… Te tengo esto.-_ dijo mientras buscaba algo de su túnica.-_ Espero que te guste._

_-San… no debiste…_

_-Claro que debí__… es lo menos que puedo hacer.-_ dijo sacando al fin una pequeña cajita. Brittany la miró con ternura, mientras que Santana se la entregaba.-_ Anda, ábrela.-_ dijo Santana. La joven rubia la abrió lentamente y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio un hermoso collar, con una especie de frasco y en el un líquido color oro.-_ Tú eres mi Felix Felicis, Britt.-_ dijo Santana.

-_San… me encanta.-_ dijo abrazándola fuertemente. Santana sonrió al ver a su novia tan feliz.-_ Pero… yo no te compré nada.-_ dijo la rubia bajando la cabeza.

-_Tú crees que quiero algo más… tenerte junto a mi, es más de lo que podría pedir.-_ dijo Santana mirándola a los ojos.

….

Ya había pasado un mes desde que estaba junto a Rachel, y sinceramente no podía ser más feliz, la amaba como nunca amó a otra persona, la pequeña morena encendía su corazón, la llenaba de alegría, y debía agradecérselo… pero como? Rachel era demasiado especial, para un simple te amo, o para una simple cena… tenía que pensar en algo que fuera más allá de su imaginar, algo que fuera digno de llamarse mágico, pero no podía pensar en nada.

Quinn, sabía que al momento de salir de la Sala Común, Rachel estaría esperándola, así que se vistió rápidamente y se preparó para ver a su novia, su corazón latía igual de fuerte como el día en el que le pidió ser su novia, tal vez incluso más. Las palabras no podían describir lo feliz que se sentía por estar junto a ella.

Salió lentamente y la vio ahí, esperándola con una flor en la mano, una sonrisa espontánea salió de los labios de la joven rubia, quien corrió hacia donde se encontraba Rachel. En unos segundos Quinn estaba frente a su novia, sonriéndole. Rachel le entregó la flor pero aún no decía palabra.

-_Rach…_

_-Shhh…-_ dijo Rachel cortándola. La rubia obedeció de inmediato.-_ Quinn, yo sé que tal vez no estés familiarizada con las cosas muggles… y es comprensible. Pero quiero que sepas que esta es la única forma en que sé expresar lo que siento.-_ dijo tomando su mano, Quinn sorprendida, solo pudo sonreírle.

Rachel, miraba a Quinn atentamente, hasta que de pronto comenzó a cantarle, le cantaba con todo el amor que podía expresarle.

_I never understood before _

_I never knew what love was for _

_My heart was broke, my head was sore _

_What a feeling _

_Tied up in ancient history _

_I didn't believe in destiny _

_I look up you're standing next to me _

_What a feeling _

Los ojos de Quinn rápidamente se humedecieron al escuchar lo que Rachel le decía, la forma y la intención con la que la joven morena cantaba hacia que su corazón latiera como nunca antes había latido, cada palabra, la hacia pensar en lo mucho que la amaba.

_What a feeling in my soul _

_Love burns brighter than sunshine _

_Brighter than sunshine _

_Let the rain fall, i don't care _

_I'm yours and suddenly you're mine _

_Suddenly you're mine _

_And it's brighter than sunshine _

_I never saw it happening _

_I'd given up and given in _

_I just couldn't take the hurt again _

_What a feeling _

Quien lo hubiera imaginado, quien hubiera pensado que el amor se podía sentir tan bien, que el amor pudiera ser lo único que alguien necesitaba, Rachel había cambiado su vida, la había hecho feliz, la había hecho sentir amada como nunca antes. Y jamás podría encontrar la forma de agradecérselo. La amaba, más de lo que amaba a cualquier otra persona en este mundo.

_I didn't have the strength to fight _

_Suddenly you seemed so right _

_Me and you _

_What a feeling _

_What a feeling in my soul _

_Love burns brighter than sunshine _

_It's brighter than sunshine _

_Let the rain fall, I don't care _

_I'm yours and suddenly you're mine _

_Suddenly you're mine _

_Love will remain a mystery _

_But give me your hand and you will see _

_Your heart is keeping time with me…_

Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de la joven rubia, y Rachel pensaba que esto era la que menos quería hacer, ver a su novia llorar era algo que no tenía en mente, así que se detuvo. Quinn la abrazó fuertemente, era un abrazo lleno de amor, de entrega.

-_Quinn… yo… no llores.-_ dijo mientras la rubia la seguía abrazando.

-_Te amo… te amo Rachel.-_ repetía una y otra vez Quinn. La joven morena sintió como las palabras de su novia iban directo a su corazón, como cada palabra era una dosis más de felicidad.

Cuando por fin se separaron, Rachel secó las lágrimas que aún caían por las mejillas de la chica, Quinn tomó las manos de su novia y la miró.

-_Quinn…_

_-Shhh.-_ dijo rápidamente la rubia.-_ Rachel, no sé como explicarte lo mucho que te amo, no sé como hacerlo, por que sería necesario sacarme el corazón… y dártelo…-_ dijo Quinn poniendo las manos de la chica en su pecho.-_ Puedes sentirlo?-_ Rachel asintió.-_ Es todo tuyo… absolutamente tuyo.-_ dijo sonriéndole. Ahora eran los ojos de Rachel los que se humedecían, pero antes de que alguna lágrima abandonara los ojos de la joven morena, Quinn la besó, la besó con tanto amor, que casi era posible verlo en el aire. Luego de unos minutos, se separaron, y se sonrieron.

-_Te amo, Quinn._

_-Te amo Rachel.-_ dijo la rubia mientras tomaba la mano de su novia y se dirigían al Gran comedor.

Lo que ninguna de las dos chicas notó, fue que Finn las observaba de lejos, el chico sentía como la rabia hacía hervir su sangre, pero creía tener la venganza perfecta. Tal vez le costó bastante pensarla, pero estaba contento con el plan ideado. Durante este mes, estuvo tratando de conseguir pelos de las cuatro chicas, si… pelos. Lo único que pudo idear fue una poción multijugos. Si esas chicas se amaban tanto como creían, tal vez no lo harían después de que él las engañara.

Pero no podría hacer el plan de inmediato, debía esperar… no sabía cuando podría actuar, necesitaba que las chicas estuvieran solas y saber en donde, para poder arruinarlas por siempre. Si bien Santana y Brittany no les importaban mucho, tenía que separar si o si a Quinn y a Rachel… Rachel le pertenecía, él la amaba y siempre lo iba a hacer.

El chico se dirigió al Gran Comedor, cuando entró notó como Santana y Brittany se encontraban en la mesa de Slytherin, sonrientes como siempre que estaban juntas. Santana se levantó de pronto y besó a Brittany antes de irse, la joven rubia respondió ante el beso y le sonrió a su novia. En el momento en que Santana salió del Gran Comedor, Finn se acercó de inmediato a donde Brittany se encontraba. Brittany, al ver que se acercaba, trató de ignorarlo, pero él se paró junto a ella.

-_Brittany… puedo hablar contigo un segundo.-_ preguntó.

-_Que quieres Finn.-_ dijo molesta, cosa que nunca nadie se esperaría de la joven.

-_Ehm… solo quería disculparme por lo de la otra vez, sé que estuvo mal lo que hice y lo lamento mucho._

_-Está bien…-_ dijo dudosa la chica.

-_Y que tal las cosas con Santana…_

_-Están muy bien.-_ dijo Brittany con una sonrisa enorme, el solo oír el nombre de su novia la alegraba.-_ Hoy cumplimos un mes juntas._

_-Me alegro!-_ dijo Finn.-_ Y que harán para celebrarlo…_

_-Es un secreto… pero le dije a Santana que no tenía nada para ella… pero le prepararé una cena_

_-Que tierno… lo celebrarán aquí?_

_-Pfff… estás loco, eso sería un completo desastre.-_ dijo Brittany.-_ En la torre de Astronomía, a las 10 le diré que vaya… fue allí donde… da igual.-_ dijo Brittany cortantemente.

-_Buena suerte…-_ dijo Finn levantándose y saliendo rápidamente del Comedor. Una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su rostro, todo parecía más simple de lo que había pensado. Lastimar a Brittany sería un juego de niños ahora, más si lo hacía la única persona que amaba.

Ahora solo faltaba Quinn y Rachel, sabía que volver a hablar con ellas sería difícil y mucho más luego de la escena de un mes atrás, pero no se daría por vencido, la mitad del plan ya estaba lista, solo necesitaba saber si ambas chicas harían algo ese día.

El día avanzó, y Finn encontró el momento perfecto para hablar con Rachel, se le acercó lentamente y pudo notar como la chica se ponía incómoda de solo verlo cerca. La clase de herbología era bastante desordenada, así que nadie ponía atención a las indicaciones de la profesora.

-_Rachel…-_ dijo Finn suavemente. La chica se alejó, pero el chico tomó su muñeca con cuidado.-_ Rachel solo quiero hablar una cosa contigo.-_ dijo Finn.

-_Que quieres Finn…_

_-Bueno… yo quería pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó ese día…-_ dijo el chico mirando el suelo. Rachel, como siempre de buen corazón, creyó lo que el chico le había dicho y le sonrió.

-_Está bien Finn… no te preocupes.-_ dijo la chica.

-_Muchas gracias Rachel… de verdad me sentía muy mal…_

_-Está bien, no se hable más de eso… ya está todo perdonado._

_-Rachel eres la mejor.-_ dijo el chico.

-_Lo sé.-_ dijo riéndose la chica.

-_Bueno… también estuve hablando con Quinn…_

_-Y que te dijo, salió todo bien._

_-Claro, me perdonó… e incluso hablamos sobre ti.-_ mintió el chico.

-_Sobre mi!-_ dijo entusiasmada la chica.-_ Que hablaron?_

_-No puedo decírtelo Rachel…_

_-Anda Finn, dímelo.-_ insistió la chica.

-_Le prometí a Quinn no decirte nada acerca de lo que te dará hoy… oops.-_dijo el chico falsamente.

-_Finn, que me dará! Es una canción… un baile, una cena._

_-No puedo decirlo.-_ dijo Finn.

-_Anda… dímelo! Aunque sea una pista._

_-Solo una…-_ la chica sonrió.-_ dijo que la esperaras en la sala multipropósito a las 12… no puedo decir más.-_ la chica saltó de emoción.-_ pero no le digas que yo te dije esto._

_-Claro que no… Gracias Finn.-_ dijo sonriendo la chica.

Finn contento con su trabajo, sabía que ahora solo debía actuar, solo debía engañar a las chicas, una por una. Primero decidió enviarle una carta a Santana, de parte de Brittany diciéndole que la esperaba en la biblioteca, mientras que Brittany se encontraba en su clase de Herbología.

-_Santana López está aquí Profesor?-_ preguntó un chico de tercero, de la casa de Gryffindor.

-_Sí, aquí está.-_ dijo el profesor de ruinas antiguas.

-_Ehm… será posible que pueda entregarle esto?-_ dijo mostrando el pergamino.

-_Claro, adelante Señor Thomas._

Santana sorprendida, recibió la carta y en cuanto el chico se marchó, la abrió cuidadosamente. Claro que no se sorprendió al ver que era de Brittany, era bastante sencilla y solo decía: _Te espero ahora en la biblioteca._ Sin dudarlo, Santana pidió permiso para salir, a lo que el profesor la dejó.

Casi corriendo se dirigió a la biblioteca y vio a "Brittany" sentada leyendo un libro.

-_Britt… que sucede.-_ dijo Santana sentándose junto a ella.

-_Santana, tengo que hablar contigo… es sobre algo… muy importante.-_ dijo Finn. El chico notó como Santana contenía casi la respiración.

-_Sucedió algo malo amor.-_ dijo la chica.

-_No me digas así…-_ dijo rápidamente Finn.

-_Britt, me estás asustando… que ocurre._

_-Ya no quiero seguir con esto… Santana, ya no te amo.-_ dijo severamente.

-_Qué! Eso no es verdad Britt…_

_-Claro que lo es… por qué crees que no pude comprarte nada para nuestro aniversario.-_ dijo Finn.

-_Te dije que no importaba…-_ dijo Santana aterrorizada.

-_No te compré nada, por que no quería celebrar esto… ahora me doy cuenta que es una tontería…_

_-Britt, que ocurre contigo… que pasó con todo lo que hablamos hoy._

_-Mentí Santana… _

_-Pero… mi regalo, dijiste que te había gustado… Yo te amo Britt, no puedes hacerme esto.-_ dijo Santana con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-_Ni siquiera lo estoy usando Santana… no me interesa tu regalo… es más, lo tiré por allí.-_ dijo Finn.

-_Mientes! _

_-No Santana… _

_-Brittany por favor…-_ dijo Santana tomando la mano de "Brittany". Finn rápidamente la soltó.

-_Basta Santana… no quiero hablar más contigo… ya no te amo, desde hace mucho tiempo que ya no lo hago…_

_-Por qué no me lo dijiste antes Brittany_

_-No lo sé… tal vez tenía miedo.-_dijo Finn.

-_Miedo de qué… -_ dijo molesta.

-_Miedo de cómo actuarías… pero ahora no importa… ya no quiero estar contigo Santana… no vuelvas a hablarme y déjame en paz.-_ dijo Finn parándose y marchándose rápidamente.

Santana se quedó en la biblioteca, sola, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas… su corazón le dolía demasiado, su Brittany la había dejado, se había burlado todo este tiempo de ella, le había roto el corazón. Santana se puso de pie y se dirigió corriendo a la Sala Común de Slytherin, en cuanto entró allí, subió a su dormitorio y allí lloró, lloró y lloró. Su corazón le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa, su cuerpo estaba en shock, no sabía que hacer, más que llorar.

A/N2: Quien hubiera pensado que Finn podría ser malo. Bueno, corté el capítulo por que lo dividiré en varias partes, para que no sea todo de un sopetón. Espero que les haya gustado, y una vez más lamento haber tardado tanto. Saludos, Nati.

La canción es Brighter than Sunshine de Aqualung.


	19. Chapter 16, Part II

A/N: Okey, yo sé que todos sufrimos, no saben lo doloroso que es escribir cosas así… perdónenme. Bueno, ahora seré una especie de monstruo, créanme que romperle el corazón a mis cuatro chicas favoritas no es algo que me agrade. Sin más que decir: Saludos, Nati.

Capítulo XVI, Part II

Hablar con Santana fue algo demasiado sencillo, pensó Finn, el efecto de la poción ya había desparecido, y ahora se preparaba para hablar con Quinn, la poción de Rachel era de un color dorado, como de una estrella. El chico rápidamente la bebió y en unos cuantos segundos, todo parecía más alto… si que era baja Rachel, pensó el chico.

Salió del baño, decidido a encontrar a Quinn, esto tenía que ser devastador, esa sería la única forma en que la chica se alejara de lo que por derecho era suyo. No tardó mucho en encontrarla, ya que la joven Ravenclaw se acercaba alegremente a donde se encontraba "Rachel". Quinn vio a su novia y se acercó para darle un beso, Finn rápidamente lo esquivó, eso produjo en la chica una expresión de sorpresa tremenda.

-_Rach… que sucede?_

_-Quinn… no he sido honesta contigo todo este tiempo.-_ dijo el chico.

-_Que es lo que me has ocultado, Rach.-_ dijo la rubia sin abandonar ese tono tan suave.

-_Hay alguien más…_

_-Disculpa?-_ dijo un poco más molesta Quinn.

-_Sí… hay alguien más.-_ Quinn tomó rápidamente las manos de la chica e hizo que Rachel quedara justo frente a ella.

-_Es una broma? Rachel no te creo._

_-Lo lamento… Pero es que aún no puedo olvidarme de él.-_ dijo Finn.

-_Finn…-_ dijo desconcertada de la rubia.-_ Es enserio Rach…_

_-Si Quinn, creí que podría olvidarlo, pero aún lo amo.-_ mintió el chico.

-_Tienes que estar bromeando… dilo… dí que es una mentira.-_ dijo Quinn al borde de las lágrimas.

-_Quisiera… pero cada vez que pienso en él, mi corazón late más fuerte…_

_-Y mi corazón Rachel… que hay de mi corazón_

-_Tienes que entender… él es mejor que cualquier otra persona._

_-Claro que lo es… por eso casi nos mata a todas.-_ dijo con evidente sarcasmo.

-_Basta, no hables así de él.-_ dijo el chico simulando estar enfadado.

-_Rachel, basta…-_ dijo Quinn acercándose más a la chica.

-_Quinn, déjame en paz…-_ dijo empujándola.

-_Que puedo hacer, para que te olvides de él… Rach, no puedo estar sin ti._

_-Lo lamento, creí que podría olvidarme de él… pero tu no eres mejor que él.-_ dijo salvajemente Finn. Quinn estaba destrozada, su rostro lo reflejaba de inmediato, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, sus manos tiritaban.

-_Rachel por favor…-_ dijo tomando su mano, Finn rápidamente se la rechazó.

-_Déjame en paz Quinn…-_ dijo el chico.

-_Rachel… yo te amo… que acaso eso no importa._

_-Y yo lo amo a él…-_ en ese momento las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de la rubia.-_ Y ahora quisiera que respetaras mi decisión y no te entrometieras más en mis asuntos con Finn.-_ dijo el chico imitando perfectamente a Rachel.

-_Rachel… has arruinado todo, arruinaste mi vida…-_dijo llorando la rubia.

_-Algún día lo superarás…_

_-Espero que sean muy felices…-_ dijo con sarcasmo. Luego de esa frase, Quinn salió corriendo hacia las afueras del castillo, por unos minutos lloró en silencio, completamente sola, llena de dolor y de dudas… que había hecho mal, hoy habían tenido el mejor día del mundo, hoy le había dado su corazón, y ahora Rachel se lo devolvía todo roto y muerto…

Finn estaba contento con el avance del plan, pronto Rachel volvería con él y todo volvería a ser como se supone que debía ser. Ya eran cerca de las 9 y decidió tomar la poción de Santana, esta era de un color burdeo, y era más amarga que la de Rachel. Ya en el cuerpo de la joven morena, decidió salir a buscar a Brittany, para que la joven rubia le dijera que tenían que verse en la torre de astronomía. Pero de pronto sintió como alguien le tapaba los ojos, se asustó y rápidamente se volteó.

-_San, soy solo yo…-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Britt me asustaste.-_ dijo Finn.

-_Lo lamento… San?_

_-Sí B?_

_-Recuerdas que te había dicho que no tenía ningún regalo…-_ Finn asintió.-_ Pues mentí… verás, si tengo un regalo para ti._

_-Qué es?-_ preguntó rápidamente.

-_Creí que no te importaban los regalos._- dijo Brittany sorprendida.

-_Claro que me importan B, no seas tonta.-_ dijo Finn, el chico notó como Brittany se sorprendía un poco ante el actuar de su novia.

-_Está bien… Dame tu mano._- Finn obedeció de inmediato.- _Cierra los ojos San.-_ así lo hizo el chico, Brittany comenzó a guiarlo por las escaleras, sabía que se dirigían a la torre de astronomía, pero quería seguirle el juego a la chica.-_Muy bien… puedes abrirlos.-_ dijo Brittany. Ambos chicos estaban junto a la puerta de la sala de astronomía.

-_Y bien?-_ dijo el chico.

-_Wow San, espera un momento.-_ dijo un poco molesta la chica. Abrió la puerta y Finn pudo ver como todo estaba hermosamente decorado.-_Y bien?_

_-Está… lindo.-_ dijo el chico.

-_Solo lindo?-_ preguntó Brittany.

-_Ehm… bueno…_

_-No te gustó mi regalo Santana?_

_-No… no es eso.-_ dijo Finn, tratando de parecer lo más convincente posible.-_ Es solo que… no lo sé…_

_-Anda dilo Santana, no me enfadaré.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Pensé que sería algo más interesante.-_dijo Finn.-_Algo mejor…_

_-Algo mejor? Bueno, lamento haberte decepcionado. -_dijo Brittany un poco molesta.

-_No te pongas así…_

_-Como quieres que no me ponga así… no te gustó mi regalo._

_-Ugh Brittany, algunas veces eres tan molesta.-_ dijo Finn severamente.

-_Disculpa? Santana que pasa contigo!_

_-Por que siempre soy yo la del problema… que acaso tú eres perfecta Brittany?_

_-Claro que no... _

_-Yo tampoco lo pienso… tú no eres perfecta.-_ dijo Finn. Brittany quedó en shock, pero a pesar de todo no dijo nada, solo bajó la cabeza y guardó silencio; tal vez la chica necesitaría más cosas para poder enfadarse con Santana. Finn pensó en que cosa podría ayudarlo a hacer que Brittany se enfadara con su novia, y la única idea que se le vino a la cabeza, fue llamarla idiota.-_B… no te pongas así es solo una opinión._

_-No estoy enfadada… estoy bien.-_ dijo la chica.

-_No soy idiota Brittany, sé que te enfadaste._

_-Es que ahora te estas portando como una San…_

_-Ahora yo soy la idiota?-_ dijo Finn

-_No sé que sucede contigo Santana…_

_-Tal vez tuve un mal día…_

_-Y por qué te desquitas conmigo?_

_-Maldición Brittany por qué haces tantas preguntas, piensa tú las malditas respuestas.-_ dijo Finn.

-_Santana, basta…_

_-Siempre tengo que explicarte todo, que acaso no piensas Brittany.-_ volvió a decir el chico.

-_Okay… no tengo que escuchar esto, cuando te vuelva la inteligencia a la cabeza, me avisas Santana._

_-Pues yo hace tiempo estoy esperando que la tuya regrese.-_ dijo Finn mientras notaba como Brittany comenzaba a sentirse mal, los ojos de la chica reflejaban dolor, y eso exactamente lo que el chico buscaba.

-_No soy tan tonta como para esperar que tú estupidez se te pase Santana._

_-Fuiste lo suficiente para pensar que…_

_-Qué… Fui lo suficientemente tonta para creer qué?_

_-Que te quería…_

_-Acaso ya no me amas?-_ preguntó Brittany al borde de la histeria.

-_Hace tiempo que no lo hago Brittany._

_-No te creo, no creo ninguna palabra de la que has dicho.-_ dijo la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos.

_- Por eso eres una tonta.-_ dijo el chico.-_ Siempre esperando lo mejor de las personas… _

_-Santana, que sucede… Tú no eres así.-_ dijo acercándose a la morena.-_ Qué paso con esto?-_ dijo sacando el collar que esa mañana le había regalado Santana.

-_Fue una estupidez… no sabía que darte y esa porquería fue lo único que encontré.-_ dijo Finn.

-_Mientes… Mientes, Santana por qué haces esto?_

_-Que ni siquiera puedes poner las piezas juntas? Ya no te quiero, no te quiero Brittany.-_ dijo el chico de una manera devastadora.

-_Sé que mientes…_

_-__Que quieres que te diga! Que fui lo suficientemente tonta como para salir contigo, eso?-_ Brittany no dijo nada.-_ Es que parece que la estupidez se pega.-_ finalizó el chico.

-_Santana… no creo tus palabras._

_-Brittany por qué eres tan estúpida!-_ dijo el chico. Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de la rubia.-_ No quiero seguir contigo, ya no te amo._

_-Ni yo a ti, Santana… _

_-Muy bien, es mejor así…-_ dijo Finn mientras notaba que la poción estaba perdiendo su efecto.-_ Ahora márchate Brittany, no te quiero cerca…_

_-No esperes que vuelva contigo Santana… no seré lo suficientemente "idiota" como para volver contigo después de esto._

_-Me alegro, por que ya no te quiero cerca!-_ dijo Finn. Brittany rápidamente se sacó el collar y se lo lanzó al chico.

-_Quédate con tu estúpido collar.-_ dijo Brittany furiosa y salió de allí enseguida. Finn se alegró de que la rubia se hubiera marchado, por que la poción ya estaba perdiendo su efecto.

Ya eran cerca de las 12, y Finn una vez más tomó la poción multijugos. La de Quinn era una especie de plateado, muy sabrosa, pensó Finn. Salió rápidamente hacia donde podría encontrar la sala multipropósito. Se quedó ahí parado un tiempo, hasta que vio a Rachel acercarse, feliz. El chico se paró en la pared, haciendo que la vista de Rachel, solo pudiera verlo a él. Finn comenzó a hablar como si estuviera con alguien, la chica se detuvo, por que le parecía sospechoso de que Quinn hablara con alguien tan animadamente.

-_Es tan idiota.-_ dijo el chico.-_ Si supiera que solo hago esto para molestar al imbécil de Finn.-_ dijo Finn.-_ ahora resulta que está enamorada de mi, y no sé como sacármela de encima…-_ Rachel que escuchaba todo, sintió como su corazón se empezaba a romper, su novia solo se estaba vengando de su ex…-_ Además, yo nunca saldría con una muggle como ella.-_ el chico rió fuertemente.-_ Muy bien, hablamos luego.-_ Finn sabía que Rachel estaría al doblar la esquina, así que lo hizo lentamente, la chica estaba ahí llorando.

-_Rachel!-_ dijo con falsa sorpresa.

_-Lo escuché todo Quinn…_

_-No es verdad.-_ mintió el chico.

-_No soy una idiota, sabes…-_ dijo Rachel llorando.-_ Finn tenía razón acerca de ti…_

_-Siempre Finn! Sabes qué… por qué no mejor te vas con él.-_ dijo el chico tratando de parecer molesto.

-_Tal vez él si se enamore de mí… no como tú, Quinn.-_ dijo Rachel molesta.

-_Has lo que quieras, Finn te quería, yo hice que te enamorarás de mi… esta batalla ya es mía. Ahora has lo que quieras, no me interesa.-_ dijo Quinn.

-_Muy bien… Pues nunca más vuelvas por mí… estaré muy bien junto a Finn._

_-Son tal para cual… Tonto para tonto.-_ dijo Finn marchándose. Sin antes notar como la chica lloraba ahora en el suelo.

Esperó unos minutos, para que la poción se agotara, y en cuanto notó que su estatura volvía, se dirigió de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba la chica.

-_Rachel, que sucede?-_ dijo sentándose junto a ella.

-_Finn… tenías razón… Quinn no era para mí._

_-Tranquila…-_ dijo el chico abrazándola.-_ Yo estoy aquí._

_-No te irás Finn… _

_-No me iré a ningún lado._

_-Gracias Finn… al final siempre puedo contar contigo.-_ dijo la chica dejando de llorar.

A/N2: Somebody hold me or kill me. Lo merezco.


	20. Chapter 17

A/N: Este será un capítulo diferente, quiero que "sientan" un poco lo que cada personaje siente. Espero que les guste. Saludos, Nati.

Los pensamientos en cursiva son pensamientos en conjunto.

Capítulo XVII

Como saber cuando todo anda mal, como saber cuando el amor se apaga, como saber cuando has olvidado a alguien… si te deja de doler, es por que ya no queda nada…

Lamentablemente, ninguna de estas cuatro chicas podía decir eso, decir que no les dolía sería la mentira más grande que pudieran escuchar en su vida. Dolor… como esa simple palabra podía resumir toda una condición…. Como esa palabra podía resumir esa molestia incesante en el pecho, esa angustia ahorcando la garganta, esas lágrimas que nunca desaparecían, esos pensamientos de que ya nada valía la pena.

Despertar ya no tenía sentido, menos comer, menos hablar… estaban solas, sin nadie a quien acudir. Estaban solas y a la deriva… a la deriva de verla pasar tranquila y acompañada, de verla sonreír junto a alguien más, a la deriva de ser olvidadas por la otra.

….

_Quien hubiera pensado que todas las cosas estaban tan mal… se supone que nos amábamos, se supone que nunca nos separaríamos. Pero al parecer no __**pensé**__ bien las cosas, al parecer las ilusiones se apoderaron de mí… por que esto no es lo que había __**planeado**__, esto no es lo que había imaginado… _

…

Quinn caminaba casi de forma fantasmal al Gran comedor, sus lágrimas nublaban la vista de su andar, pero no tapaban sus oídos como para no distinguir su voz…

Su voz, es que no había nada que pudiera parecérsele, cada vez que una palabra abandonaba su boca, hacía que el corazón de Quinn latiera de alegría… pero ahí estaba Rachel tomada de la mano junto a Finn… Decir que esto le dolía era poco, esto era más de lo que podía soportar, el no tenerla junto a ella, rompía su corazón, pero el que ella estuviera con él, se lo pulverizaba.

Quinn siempre había pensado que Rachel era más de lo que podría haber necesitado en la vida, cada momento que pasaba junto a ella, era como si todo fuera en cámara lenta, como si todo fuera de colores más brillantes… Se supone que todo estaba perfectamente calculado, las estadísticas y los estudios previamente realizados, solo indicaban un perfecto resultado. El margen de error era mínimo, y como una buena Ravenclaw, lo sabía… Pero algunas veces las probabilidades de uno en un millón, son más acertadas que simples razonamientos utópicos…

Tenerla una vez más junto a ella, sería la utopía que necesitaba… pero Quinn no podía mirarla, por que cada cosa que hacía Rachel, le recordaría que ya no estaba junto a ella. Cada cosa que hiciera Rachel, le recordaría que ya no podía abrazarla, no podía besarla, no podía amarla…

-_Como podré olvidarte…_

…

_Desde el momento en que te vi, supe que eras __**especial**__. La manera en que hablas, la manera en que sonríes, la manera en que caminas… todo en ti es __**mágico**__._

_Desearía volver el tiempo atrás, y decirte una vez más que te amo… O tratar de convencerte de que nunca me dejes…_

…

Dicen que los Slytherin no son muy buenos con los sentimientos, y la mayoría del tiempo tienen razón. Amar profundamente, no es algo que cautive a los sangre pura; ellos son astutos, buscan lo que les convenga… Pero Santana, había perdido toda astucia.

Por primera vez, la vida le había vuelto a sonreír, Brittany era más de lo que podría haber deseado, era perfecta. Lo supo desde el día en que la vio bailando en el pasillo, Brittany era mágica. Su pelo, su sonrisa, sus ojos, todo en la rubia encendía el corazón de Santana, casi por obra de magia. Pero, como siempre la vida despertaba a Santana de todo sueño, nada era fácil en su vida, y esta no sería la excepción… Esto era solo una pequeña tregua, un pequeño momento de felicidad, demasiado fugaz, para el gusto de Santana.

La morena estaba sentada en la mesa de Slytherin, viendo como Brittany, su Brittany era consolada por sus amigos… Santana no entendía por qué, ella le había roto su corazón. Parece que es algo común, pensar que los Slytherin siempre serán los malos… aunque los malos no sufren tanto, o si? Por que Santana sentía que su corazón era atacado por millones de espadas, que cada vez rebanaban más su corazón.

-_Como dejar de amarte…_

…

_Ojala h__ubiera tenido el __**valor**__ suficiente como para encararte una vez más, preguntar que es lo que estaba mal… Qué hice para que dejaras de amarme, la verdad es que no lo comprendo… Yo por ti hubiera hecho cualquier cosa, aún lo haría si me lo preguntas… Crees que es correcto seguir __**luchando**__?_

…

Tomar la mano de alguien más, no es algo que quería hacer en ese momento, Rachel lo sabía, lo único que quería la chica era tenerla una vez más junto a ella… tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos, besarla una vez más… pero no tenía el valor para intentarlo, las palabras habían salido de una manera tan dolorosa que le daba miedo siquiera pensarlo.

Tal vez por eso se aferraba a su mano, Finn jamás parecería una amenaza, volver a enamorarse de él sería tan fácil como desenamorarse… pero con Quinn era diferente, cada vez que esos hermosos ojos verdes la miraban, era como si todo a su alrededor cambiara, se sentía indefensa…

No la mal interpreten, ella es una Gryffindor, lo es y siempre lo será… es solo que a veces, no tenía las suficientes murallas como para defender su corazón, ella creía que no las necesitaba, por que creía que defendería bien su corazón.

Era una lástima pensar que solo la simple mirada de la rubia, hiciera en ella una llaga enorme, una mirada de Quinn y todo el reino estaría en llamas.

_-Cómo podré desenamorarme de ti…_

…

_Dicen que la __**lealtad**__ es fundamental en una pareja, y para serte sincera, creo que siempre lo fui, siempre pensé en ti y solo en ti… día y noche, durante todo ese tiempo… aún lo hago, aún sueño contigo… Tal vez si hubiera __**trabajado **__más duro, podría haberte conservado… O ya todo estaba perdido?_

…

Tal vez no era la más inteligente, pero no era la menos sabia. Toda la gente la consideraba una loca, pero a ella nunca le importó, esas personas no tenían el suficiente peso como para dañarla. Pero cada palabra dicha esa noche, sería algo que jamás olvidaría… su corazón no la dejaría olvidar.

Dicen que los Hufflepuff son los más leales, y así se sentía Brittany, ella siempre estuvo junto a Santana, siempre la amó de igual manera, si es que no se enamoraba cada día más… era tan leal, que hasta sus pensamientos ahora eran sobre ella.

Cada cosa que hiciera Santana, ella la seguiría, ella la apoyaría… pero esta decisión la había tomado por sorpresa. Que se supone que debía hacer, debía seguirla y separarse, o volver a intentarlo?

Su corazón le dolía demasiado como para volver a intentarlo, pero su mente por primera vez le gritó que no todo estaba perdido… pero todos la consideraban una idiota. Que debía hacer, debía confiar en su corazón o en su cabeza?

_-Cómo borrarte de mi corazón…_

…

_Crees que el amor es lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar todas las asperezas atrás… dejar todos los errores a un lado y ser realmente fiel a este sentimiento que llevo aquí dentro? Por que la verdad es… que daría todo por tenerte junto a mí otra vez, espero que lo sepas… espero que algún día te des cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti, que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, dejar desearte… _

_Si algún día quieres volver a mirarme, recuerda que siempre encontrarás una mirada de afecto, una mirada de amor, por que haga lo que haga, no soy capaz de olvidarte, no soy capaz de dejar de amarte, de desenamorarme de ti, ni menos de borrarte de mi corazón. _

_Te pido, que me perdones si he hecho algo malo, de verdad lo siento… pero creo que el castigo que me has dado, puede ser el más grande que he recibido en mi vida. No tenerte a mi lado puede ser lo más terrible que me haya pasado._

_Si pudieras decirme que hice mal, te prometo que lo arreglaré… si me hablaras una vez más, te prometo que te escucharé… si me besaras una vez más, te prometo que nunca te dejaré… si me amaras una vez más, te prometo… te p__rometo que seré tuya por siempre._

…

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron una vez más, un ligero sentimiento atacó todo a su paso… Rachel miraba a Quinn, tomada de la mano de Finn, mientras que Brittany miraba a Santana, con cariños en su espalda.

Quinn, no podía soportarlo más, se puso de pie y salió rápidamente del Gran Salón, Santana notó como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, así que rápidamente salió a su encuentro, aunque para ser sincera, no fue la única mirada que recibió.

-_Q que ocurre.-_ dijo Santana al ver que la chica se detenía en medio del pasillo.

-_Es Rachel…-_ dijo sin mirarla.

-_Lo sé… pude notar que estaba junto a…_

_-Finn… siempre él.-_ dijo Quinn volteándose. Santana la abrazó rápidamente, y acarició su cabeza.

-_Tranquila Quinn… _

_-San… yo la amo._

_-Lo sé…-_ dijo la morena con lágrimas en sus ojos. Cada pensamiento sobre Brittany, era más desgarrador, compartir este dolor con Quinn era demasiado.

-_Tú también la amas…-_ dijo Quinn aún abrazada a su cintura.-_ A Brittany…_

_-Claro que la amo…-_ dijo llorando la chica. La joven rubia se separó para mirar a Santana, notó como la joven morena estaba completamente destruida, así que lentamente secó sus lágrimas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-_Te quiero San…-_ la joven morena la sonrió.-_ Estaremos juntas en esto…_

_-Y yo te quiero a ti Quinn…__-_ dijo abrazándola una vez más.

Si bien, Rachel y Brittany estaban acompañadas, no pudieron evitar compartir una mirada de tristeza al ver como sus novias, o mejor dicho ex-novias, salían del Gran Comedor. Brittany se levantó de la mesa de Hufflepuff y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Rachel. La pequeña morena se puso de pie, al ver llegar a Brittany.

-_Hola Rach…_

_-Hola Britt…-_ dijo abrazándola tiernamente, la rubia también lo hizo así.

-_Te parece si conversamos…-_ dijo Brittany, Rachel asintió, sin antes recibir una mirada de cuestionamiento por parte de Finn. De igual manera lo ignoró y tomó el brazo de Brittany. Ambas chicas salieron del gran comedor, y notaron como las otras dos chicas estaban abrazadas. Unas cuantas lágrimas abandonaron los ojos de Brittany…

-_Britt…-_ dijo Rachel lentamente.-_ Ya pasará…_

_-No lo entiendo Rachel… ella fue la que terminó conmigo… no debería ser yo la que sufre.-_ dijo la chica secando sus propias lágrimas.

-_Que te dijo ella Britt…-_ preguntó lentamente.

-_Dijo que yo era una idiota, que ya no me amaba más…_

Santana escuchó a lo lejos su voz y no puedo más que voltearse, ahí estaba ella, llorando junto a Rachel. Pero por qué? Brittany había terminado con ella…

A/N2: Okey, crappy capítulo es crappy. Y también corto capítulo es corto. Saludos, otra vez.


	21. Chapter 18

A/N: Los corazones rotos algunas veces sirven de experiencia. Gracias por sus palabras. Muchos Saludos, Nati.

Capítulo XVIII

Ya había pasado una semana desde que no se hablaban, Quinn pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo junto a Santana, mientras que Rachel y Brittany eran casi inseparables. Ocasionalmente, unas miradas fugaces, se encontraban, pero no parecían ser lo suficientemente valientes como para mantenerlas. No sabían por qué, pero cada vez que estaban cerca u oían la voz de la otra, la vergüenza se apoderaba de ellas. Tal vez era por que de alguna manera cada una se culpaba del hecho de que hubieran terminado.

Las cuatro chicas habían cambiado bastante en estos siete días, era como si no estuvieran presentes, como si solo fueran entes… las risas se habían extinguido de su día a día, la felicidad parecía cada vez más difícil de conseguir. Se extrañaban, extrañaban esos tiempos en que todo era perfecto.

Santana no podía evitar mirar a Rachel de reojo durante su clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, deseaba tanto hablar con ella, pero tenía miedo… miedo de lo que pensaría Rachel sobre ella. Pero que más podría perder.

Lentamente se acercó a la pequeña Gryffindor, tratando de que Finn no la viera acercarse a su novia, ya que el chico estaba completamente loco. Rachel observó a Santana acercarse, y pensó que tal vez podría preguntarle acerca de Quinn.

-_Rachel…-_ dijo Santana con su cabeza mirando el suelo. Rachel se le acercó y tocó levemente el brazo de la morena. Santana siempre se asombraba ante la amabilidad de la chica.-_ Cómo estás?_

_-Ehm… mejor supongo.-_ dijo con tono de tristeza.

-_Cómo van las cosas con Finn…_

_-Santana… que sucede?-_ dijo Rachel un poco herida ante la pregunta acerca de Finn.

-_Cómo está ella?-_ dijo Santana mientras le temblaba la voz. Rachel se sorprendió un poco ante la pregunta de la chica, en verdad era bastante extraño que si ella había terminado con Brittany le preguntara como estaba.

-_Qué tenías en la cabeza Santana?-_ dijo Rachel tratando de controlar lo mejor posible sus emociones, no quería admitirlo, pero estaba un poco molesta con Santana por haber lastimado a Brittany.

-_Disculpa…-_ dijo sorprendida Santana.

-_Lo que oíste, como pudiste hacerle eso!_

_-No estoy entendiendo… qué fue lo que le hice! Ella terminó conmigo._

_-Claro que no, tú le dijiste que era una idiota.-_ dijo Rachel enfadada.

-_Qué!-_ dijo sorprendida Santana.-_ Jamás haría una cosa así!_

_-No mientas Santana, ella me dijo que tú le habías dicho eso en la torre de Astronomía._

_-Yo jamás me junté con Brittany en la torre de Astronomía.-_ dijo Santana fuera de control.-_ ella fue la que terminó conmigo, en la biblioteca!_

Finn, de pronto notó como ambas chicas conversaban, y casi descontrolado, se acercó a Rachel.

-_Qué te dije acerca de ella Rachel.-_ dijo Finn tomando la mano de la chica.

-_Finnonce, estamos en una importante conversación, así que esfúmate.-_ dijo molesta Santana.

-_Claro que no.-_ dijo Finn asustado. Ambas chicas eran demasiado inteligentes como para descubrirlo en un segundo, así que optó por el escándalo, las escenas de celos y de inseguridades. Santana se cansó del actuar del chico y se alejó.

Molesta, regresó al castillo, tenía que contarle a Quinn todo lo que había pasado. Como era posible que ella le hubiera dicho a Brittany idiota, cuando eso era lo que más odiaba en el mundo, el que le dijeran idiota a Brittany no tenía perdón. Para su mala suerte, Quinn no aparecía por ningún lado, la única persona que pudo encontrar fue a… Brittany.

Que hacer, se preguntó… no podía dejar las cosas así, ella nunca quiso terminar con Brittany, ella no terminó con Brittany, pero estaba segura de que la rubia no le creería, además Brittany ni siquiera quería verla. Trató de pensar como podría acercarse a la chica, sin que ella le gritara o le lanzara un hechizo o algo así.

-_Hechizo…-_ pensó Santana, rápidamente se escondió tras una muralla y comenzó a pensar que podía hacer…lo único que podría funcionar…-_Expecto Patronum…-_ dijo la morena mientras un lobo salía de su varita, el animal parecía tener todo completamente claro o tal vez era su instinto el que lo guiaba. El lobo avanzó y lentamente su ubico junto a Brittany. La joven rubia lo miró sorprendida, y reconoció de inmediato el Patronus de Santana. Brittany miró de un lado hacia otro, buscando incesantemente a la joven morena. El animal desapareció y Santana salió de detrás de la muralla.

Brittany quería huir, desaparecer de ahí, así que a pesar de todo lo que su corazón le decía, comenzó a alejarse de allí.

-_Britt, espera!-_ dijo con desesperación Santana al ver como se marchaba la joven rubia. Pero Brittany no quería voltearse, solo quería dejar de oír su voz, dejar de sentir su presencia, cada cosa de Santana, ahora le lastimaba el corazón, así que apresuró el paso. Pero no contó con que Santana, esta vez estaba determinada a comprender lo que había pasado, así que corrió, corrió para poder alcanzarla y suavemente tomó la muñeca de la rubia, lo que hizo que Brittany se volteara de inmediato.

-_Suéltame por favor.-_ dijo la chica mirando el suelo.

-_No lo haré hasta saber que es lo que en verdad pasa…_

_-Explicaciones… acaso eso me estás pidiendo!-_ dijo Brittany molesta.

-_Sí… no comprendo lo que está pasando…_

_-Y después yo soy la idiota.-_ dijo Brittany, por primera vez Santana escuchaba como este tipo de palabras, llenas de veneno, abandonaban la boca de Brittany.

-_No comprendo nada Britt… tú terminaste conmigo!-_ dijo Santana casi al borde de la histeria.

-_Y ahora yo soy la culpable de todo.-_ dijo molesta Brittany, mientras se soltaba del amarre de la morena y salía corriendo de allí. Santana se quedó en medio del pasillo preguntándose que era lo que en verdad pasaba, no entendía nada. Brittany la odiaba, por que ella le había dicho idiota, pero no era verdad, ella nunca le diría algo así a la chica. Además, fue Brittany la que rompió su corazón…

Las palabras que Brittany le había dicho, le habían dolido… y lo peor era, que ni siquiera se las merecía. Pero es que tampoco podía encontrar una explicación lógica para lo que ocurría, por que no era posible estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo…

-_Hola San-_ escuchó la morena y se volteó al saber que era Quinn.

-_Hola Quinn.-_ dijo la morena, aún sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-_Qué ocurre San?-_ preguntó la chica.

-_Todo es muy extraño… Brittany dice que yo terminé con ella, cuando en verdad ella lo hizo.-_ dijo la morena mirando fijamente a Quinn.-_ Tú sabes que jamás le haría daño… ahora resulta que yo le dije que era una idiota…_

_-Qué tu le dijiste eso?-_ preguntó la rubia al oír las palabras de Santana.-_ Pero si tu no harías eso…_

_-Lo sé… hay algo muy extraño aquí Q…-_ dijo pensativa la morena.-_ Como terminaron tú con…_

_-Ella me dijo que aún amaba a Finn…-_ dijo rápidamente la rubia.-_ Aunque lo dudo… quiero decir… siempre sorprendo a Rachel mirándome… eso no es olvidar a alguien, o si?_

_-No, claro que no… En serio Q, algo muy raro está ocurriendo aquí._

_-Entonces… qué haremos?-_ dijo la rubia.

-_Debemos saber como cree Rachel que terminaste con ella… por que tú no lo hiciste, cierto?_

_-Claro que no!_

_- Ahora… debes hablar con Brittany, y yo hablaré con Rachel…_

_-Qué pasa si Brittany no quiere hablarme._

_-Usa tu encanto Q…-_ dijo la morena.-_ Pero no demasiado, no me la vayas a quitar…-_ dijo riendo la morena, Quinn la imitó.

-_Está bien… Ehm… supongo que este plan tendrá un nombre o algo así?_

_-Qué, Quinn por favor…-_ dijo riendo la morena.

-_Qué! Así lo hacen los muggles en las "películas"-_ dijo Quinn.

-_En esa frase ya identificamos 2 problemas: Muggles y "películas"_

_-Anda San… Dí un nombre…_

_-Ugh no lo sé… invéntaselo tú.-_ dijo la morena avergonzada.

-_Que tal… "Arrival of the Birds"_

_-En serio… no te entiendo Q… _

_-Sólo dime si te gusta._

_-Está bien… deja ese nombre, pero no creas que hablaré en código o algo así.-_ dijo Santana cruzando de brazos. Quinn le sonrió y la abrazó tiernamente.-_ Okay, okay… suéltame Fabray.-_ ambas chicas rieron, y pusieron en práctica el plan "Arrival of the Birds"

Desde un principio, Santana había considerado todo eso una estupidez, lo único que ella quería era tener a Brittany de vuelta, quería volver a abrazarla, volver a besarla… pero lo más importante, deseaba que la rubia volviera a quererla, por que la verdad era que ella nunca había querido separarse de Brittany. La amaba tanto que no podía imaginarse sin ella, no podía pensar en su futuro si no era junto a la rubia. No era un sueño, era un plan, Santana sabía que lo lograría, por que esta vez, a diferencia de otras veces, lo deseaba, deseaba ser por una vez en su vida, verdaderamente feliz. Todo su pasado no importaba si es que su futuro volvía a ser junto a Brittany.

Quinn sabía que algo no estaba bien, las palabras que Rachel le había dicho ese día, no tenían razón de ser, no estaban justificadas… como de un "Te amo" pasar a "Amo a Finn" iba a ser tan sencillo, como era eso posible. Algo no calzaba… algo no estaba bien, Quinn sabía que Rachel no era feliz junto a Finn, no lo era y nunca lo fue.

Entonces, por qué tomaba su mano?

…

Mientras Quinn se dirigía a su clase de Historia de la Magia, vio a una joven bailarina, moviéndose de un lado a otro, claro que la reconoció de inmediato, nadie podría confundir ese cabello, ese cuerpo esbelto y esos movimientos cual brisa.

La joven Ravenclaw no era de la clase de chicas que no asistían a sus asignaturas, pero esta vez, debía ayudar a su amiga. Era el plan o no?

Cuidadosamente se acercó a Brittany, no quería espantarla, tampoco quería interrumpirla, pero las cosas se debían hacer.

-_Hola Britt.-_ dijo Quinn detrás de la rubia. La joven Hufflepuff, se volteó un poco sonrojada, por haber sido descubierta.

-_Hola…-_ dijo fingiendo enojo.

-_Bailas muy hermoso Britt… es como si flotaras o algo así._

_-Como si volara?-_ preguntó Brittany, así era la forma en que Santana se refería a su danza.

-_Sí… como si volaras._-dijo sonriéndole Quinn. Brittany le devolvió la sonrisa.

-_Que necesitas Q…-_ dijo seria una vez más.

-_Quisiera hablar contigo…_

_-Si es de parte de Santana, entonces no._

_-No, claro que no… lo que hizo ella estuvo mal._

_-Claro que si.-_ dijo Brittany recordando esa noche tan terrible.-_ Entonces…_

_-Yo no creo que seas una idiota…_

_- Al parecer Santana si lo piensa.-_ dijo Brittany mientras su voz temblaba. Quinn la abrazó de inmediato.

-_Ella es la idiota B…-_ dijo Quinn sin soltar a la chica.-_ No sabe la chica que se pierde._

_-No le digas así Quinn…-_ dijo con tono inocente. Quinn no podía pensar alguien más puro de corazón que Brittany, era como si la chica tuviera un ángel.

-_Entonces… que sucedió?_

_-De verdad quieres saberlo?_

_-Está bien si no quieres decirme…-_ dijo Quinn. Brittany negó con la cabeza.

Luego de varios minutos, unas cuantas lágrimas y unos abrazos, Brittany terminó de contar su historia, sinceramente Quinn creyó que había sido demasiado cruel… Brittany le había decorado la torre de astronomía, solo para estar con ella y la supuesta Santana, había enviado todo a la basura. Pero la joven Ravenclaw sabía que no era verdad, Santana jamás haría algo así. Luego de unos minutos decidió hacer la pregunta definitiva.

-_B…te puedo preguntar algo.-_ dijo Quinn.

-_Claro._

_-Ehm… aún la amas?-_ preguntó con temor la joven Ravenclaw. Brittany guardó silencio por unos minutos.

-_Sí… creo que eso es lo peor de todo… haga lo que haga no podré dejar de amarla.-_dijo entristecida.-_ Pero supongo… que no puedo obligarla a sentir lo que yo siento.-_Quinn sintió que Brittany debía saber la verdad, aunque no le creyera, eso no estaba bien. Ellas se amaban…

-_B… Algo muy raro está pasando._

_-Qué cosa?-_ preguntó la rubia un poco preocupada.

-_Santana… ella nunca terminó contigo Britt… _

_-Te acabo de contar toda la historia Q y tú me dices que no lo hizo!-_ dijo molesta.

-_Lo sé, lo sé… pero debes creerme, ella nunca te dijo eso, es más ella dice que tú terminaste con ella… en la biblioteca._

_-Está mintiendo!_

_-No Britt… Yo sé que todo es muy extraño, pero lo único que puedo decirte, es que ella te ama. Ella te ama y está sufriendo igual que tú…-_dijo Quinn. Brittany no sabe si molesta o confundida, decidió largarse de ahí… escuchar las mentiras de Santana era una cosa, pero escuchar las de Quinn no tenían sentido…

Aunque tal vez… Santana aún la amaba.


	22. Chapter 19

A/N: Gracias por los comentarios (:

Capítulo XIX

La clase de pociones siempre le había sido demasiado aburrida, esto de ser una alumna sobresaliente, era el principal factor de no poner atención, y tener a Brittany en la misma clase… bueno, también influía en su desconcentración. Sentada a unos cuantos metros, Santana no podía hacer más que mirar a la rubia, la forma en que su ceño se fruncía cuando no comprendía algo, le causaba tanta ternura, que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ir donde estaba ella y besarla.

El profesor Snape hablaba sobre algunas pociones más complejas, acerca de la poción multijugos y sus efectos, también de las complicaciones que podía tener si era usada excesivamente… De pronto un click sonó en su cabeza. Alguien la había suplantado… ahora parecía todo tan obvio, la habían suplantado y había terminado con Brittany, y no solo eso, a Quinn y a Rachel les habían hecho lo mismo…

-_Señorita López.-_ dijo el profesor. La clase había terminado hace algunos minutos y Santana aún permanecía sentada.-_Señorita Pierce.-_ la llamó también, la rubia estaba casi saliendo de la sala cuando el profesor la llamó. Santana al escuchar sus nombres en la misma oración, vio esto como una nueva oportunidad para hablar con ella.-_ Acérquense por favor.-_ dijo Snape, mientras ambas chicas se acercaban rápidamente. Santana se ubicaba frente al escritorio del Profesor y Brittany junto a ella.

-_Si profesor?-_ dijo Brittany incómoda.

-_Señorita Pierce… revisé su examen.-_ dijo con seriedad. Brittany contuvo el aliento por unos segundos, mientras Santana la miraba fijamente.

-_Qué tal le fue profesor?-_ dijo Santana ante el evidente nerviosismo de Brittany, el profesor la miró rápidamente.

-_Bueno, señorita López, debe estar muy orgullosa… su amiga a sacado un Extraordinario.-_ una sonrisa salió de los labios de Santana y miró felizmente a Brittany, ella sonreía igual que la morena, si es que no más._- Señorita Pierce, debería agradecerle a la señorita López.-_ Brittany asintió y la morena sintió como su corazón volvía a latir de felicidad. La rubia se le acercó y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, abrazó a Santana.

-_Muchas gracias Santana.-_ le dijo Brittany mientras la abrazaba. La morena instintivamente abrazó la cintura de la chica.

-_No hay de qué Britt.-_ dijo Santana tratando de contener las ganas de llorar que sentía, tener a su amiga tan cerca le recordaba por que la extrañaba. Brittany hacía latir su corazón como nadie más lo hacía, las simples palabras de agradecimiento, hacían que a Santana le dieran unas ganas de besarla y de jamás dejarla ir. Amabas chicas se separaron y el profesor les dio permiso para que se retiraran.

Brittany y Santana caminaban al mismo paso, pero en silencio, era como si la presencia de la otra fuera como el oxígeno que necesitaban, no se querían separar, pero el orgullo o la simple tristeza las mantenía en silencio.

-_Britt…-_ dijo Santana valientemente.-_ Me alegro que… bueno… que te haya ido bien en el examen.-_ dijo sin dejar de mirar el suelo. Brittany se detuvo en seco en medio del pasillo, y Santana la imitó de inmediato. Ya era bastante tarde y casi no había gente en el castillo, el silencio era casi mortal, Brittany no decía ninguna palabra y Santana moría por que la rubia la mirara si quiera. De pronto Brittany la miró, los ojos azules de la rubia perforaron su cuerpo, era como si Brittany hubiera scaneado por completo a Santana. La morena no sabía que hacer, solo estaba ahí en silencio, mirando a Brittany.

-_Britt… qué sucede?-_ dijo Santana.

Brittany se acercó a Santana, con desesperación, la tomó de la cintura y con su simple empuje la llevo hacia la pared más próxima. Santana sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente, a pesar de que Brittany no dijera ninguna palabra, ella sabía que la joven Hufflepuff la había leído como un libro, por fin Brittany se había dado cuenta de que Santana la seguía amando. El choque contra la fría y dura pared, la despertó de sus pensamientos.-_ B…-_ trató de hablar, pero Brittany se acercaba más a su cuerpo, haciendo que perdiera la respiración. La rubia capturó los labios de Santana, en un simple y tierno beso. La morena con sus ojos cerrados, respondió ante los labios de Brittany, y rodeó el cuello de la rubia con sus brazos.

Luego de unos minutos, y casi sin aliento, se separaron. Los ojos azules se encontraron con los cafés.

-_Santana… lo lamento.-_ dijo Brittany entristecida. Santana negó con la cabeza.

-_Britt, ninguna de las dos tiene la culpa… alguien..._

_-Alguien nos suplantó…-_ terminó Brittany.

-_Jamás me alejaría de ti Brittany…-_ dijo Santana abrazando nuevamente a la rubia. Brittany abrazó a Santana fuertemente, dejándole en claro que ella tampoco la dejaría.

-_Lamento haberte tratado tan mal, San._

_-No importa ya, Britt…_

_-Es que todo parecía tan real, todo lo que me dijiste esa noche…_

_-Tú no eres una idiota Britt, y cualquier otra cosa que creas que haya dicho, tampoco es verdad._

_-Lo de la biblioteca tampoco fue real… lo sabes?_

_-Claro que lo sé…_

_-San, quien podrá haber hecho esto?-_ dijo triste Brittany.

-_No es obvio, Britt?_

_-También crees que fue él?_

_-Quién más haría eso B… pero no te preocupes, este imbécil pagará._

_-Que hay de Quinn y Rachel? No deberíamos ayudarlas primero…_

-_Tienes razón… luego nos vengaremos de ese idiota_.- dijo Santana. La joven morena miró a Brittany por un momento.-_Te amo…-_ dijo la Slytherin sintiendo que su corazón se recuperaba poco a poco, cada mirada de Brittany la sanaba un poco, el beso que le había dado la rubia hacía latir de nuevo su corazón.

La rubia se quedó mirándola tiernamente, había extrañado tanto esas palabras, esos abrazos, esos besos… la había extrañado tanto.

-_Yo también te amo San.-_ dijo abrazándola. La joven morena la abrazó de inmediato y ambas chicas sonrieron por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-_Entonces…-_ dijo Santana aún abrazada a la joven rubia.-_ el collar…_

_-Oh San! El collar… no puede ser.-_ dijo Brittany nerviosa y separándose rápidamente.

-_Está bien… no importa._

_-Claro que importa, era tú regalo… De seguro lo tiene él!-_ dijo la rubia desesperada.

-_Britt, tranquila... aunque tal vez esa sea la prueba que necesitamos.-_ dijo Santana.-_ Primero debemos hablar con Rachel y Quinn. Y luego lo mataré!_

_-San!_

_-Bueno… le causaré muchísimo dolor.-_ dijo sonriendo la morena. Brittany tomó la mano de Santana, y ambas sintieron como su corazón volvía a latir, ya no había más dolor, ya no habían más lágrimas, ni tampoco ese nudo en la garganta. Ahora solo habían mariposas, pensamientos borrosos, y esa sensación en el pecho, similar a una explosión.-_ Britt…_

_-Sí, San?_

_-Nunca me dejes.-_ dijo apretando levemente la mano de Brittany. La rubia sentía como unas lágrimas empañaban sus ojos, pero rápidamente asintió.

-_Ni tú a mi.-_ dijo abrazando a Santana.

-_Jamás…_

…

Quinn caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del castillo, hacer rondas sin Rachel era bastante aburrido, se supone que eran un equipo… pero después de todos esos incidentes le era difícil sobrellevar la presencia de la otra chica. Le era difícil pensar que Rachel ya no la amaba y que prefería estar con Finn, que la había olvidado tan fácilmente y que en verdad nunca había dejado de querer al chico. De pronto, Quinn sintió un golpe y cayó al suelo.

-_Lo lamento mucho.-_ dijo una chica rápidamente. La joven Ravenclaw, la reconoció de inmediato.

-_No importa Rach.-_ dijo tratando de levantarse del suelo, Rachel al instante le ofreció su mano, Quinn sorprendida la tomó. Cuantos recuerdos le traía este simple gesto, cuantas emociones le traía el simple hecho de volver a tomar la mano de Rachel, era como si corazón volviera a latir como debía latir, como si nada hubiera salido mal. La joven morena le sonrió tímidamente, y así lo hizo también Quinn.-_ Muchas gracias.-_ dijo ya de pie.

-_Lamento haberte botado._

_-No fue nada, tranquila.-_ Rachel asintió y bajó la mirada por primera vez desde que hablaba con Quinn.-_Ehm… que tal las cosas con…_

_-No lo sé… no quiero hablar de eso._

_-Está bien…_

_-Supongo que esto es un adiós.-_ dijo Rachel.

-_No, por favor no te vayas!-_ dijo Quinn. Rachel la miró sorprendida.

-_Pero…_

_-Rachel, no me hagas esto… ya sé que aún amas a Finn, pero…_

_-Qué?-_ dijo

-_Qué aún amas a Finn, pero pensé que podíamos…_

_-Quinn, por favor dime que cosa…-_ salió casi como una súplica.

-_Pensé que podríamos, estar este rato juntas…-_ dijo mirando el suelo.-_ Te extraño…_

_-Y yo a ti… pero Quinn ya no sé que pensar acerca de ti…_

_-Cómo es eso… _

_-Lo que me dijiste la otra vez, fue demasiado doloroso.-_ dijo Rachel bajando la mirada, Quinn en cambio, sorprendida la miró.

-_Rachel de qué hablas?-_ dijo Quinn rápidamente.

-_ Por favor no hagas como si no hubieran significado nada…_

_-No sé de que hablas Rach… _

_-Quinn detente…-_ dijo con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos. Quinn se acercó de inmediato.

-_Rach…_

_-Tú jugaste conmigo Quinn, hiciste todo esto para vengarte de Finn…_

_-Qué! Eso no es verdad, quién dijo eso?-_ dijo alterada la rubia.

-_Tú lo dijiste, el día en que terminaste conmigo.-_ dijo Rachel mirándola como si la chica se estuviera burlando de ella.

-_Rachel yo nunca hice eso… Yo nunca terminé contigo, tú lo hiciste.-_ dijo Quinn.

-_No mientas, Quinn. Ya estoy cansada de todas tus mentiras._

_-Pero Rachel, te estoy diciendo la verdad! Tú me dijiste que aún amabas a Finn…_

_-Eso no es verdad, yo te amaba y tú no…_

_-Claro que te amaba, pero tú lo amabas a él! _

_-No es verdad.-_ dijo Rachel al borde de las lágrimas. Por un momento Quinn recordó su conversación con Santana, la morena le había dicho que todo era extraño, que ella nunca había terminado con Brittany y gracias a su investigación supo que Brittany tampoco había terminado con Santana… entonces que era lo que estaba pasando, ella nunca dejaría Rachel, aún la amaba. No es posible estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, no es posible que ella no recuerde nada de cómo supuestamente terminó con Rachel y viceversa. De pronto todo le hizo sentido, simplemente, ninguna de las dos chicas eran ellas.

-_Rachel… Yo no terminé contigo. Alguien me suplantó… _

_-Cada vez mientes más Quinn._

_-Por favor, tienes que creerme.-_ dijo Quinn casi con desesperación.-_ Alguien también te suplantó a ti Rach…_

_-No necesito seguir escuchando esta tontería.-_ dijo volteándose.

-_Por favor, tienes que creerme, Rachel.- _dijo tomando la muñeca de la chica.

-_No Quinn, no puedo creerte esta vez.-_ dijo soltándose del amarre de la rubia. Y en cuanto se estaba marchando, Rachel y Quinn escucharon unos murmullos, que se hacían cada vez más fuertes en cuanto se acercaban, ambas chicas sacaron sus varitas, pero al ver que eran Brittany y Santana las volvieron a guardar. Quinn sonrió al ver a las dos chicas de la mano una vez más, al igual que Rachel.

-_Rach espera un poco.-_ dijo Brittany parada junto a Quinn. La joven Gryffindor se detuvo un segundo.

-_Escucha bien Rachel.-_ dijo Santana.-_ Quinn nunca terminó contigo, eso es lo que él quiere que creas._

_- Uds también!_ - dijo Rachel molesta.-_ Primero ella termina conmigo y luego mis dos amigas la apoyan a ella._

_-No es eso Rach… lo que sucede es que ninguna de las dos terminó con la otra, fue Finn.-_ dijo Brittany. Santana asintió rápidamente y Quinn miró a las dos chicas.

-_No les creo nada… a ninguna de las tres. Finn es un buen chico._-dijo Rachel.

-_No lo es… el ideó todo esto, para "vengarse" de nosotras… y casi le resulta.-_ dijo Santana mirando a Brittany con ternura.

-_Se dan cuenta de lo que están diciendo! Que Finn, nos separó… Finn?-_ dijo Rachel sintiéndose un poco mal, ya que estaba dejando en claro que el chico era demasiado estúpido como para idear una cosa así.

-_Por favor Rach, debes creerme.-_ volvió a decir Quinn.

-_Lo lamento… pero esta vez, es Finn al que escojo. _

_-Rachel, estás cometiendo un error… dos para ser exacta.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Y cuales serían esos Britt?-_ dijo molesta.

-_Estas dejando a Quinn… y estás escogiendo a Finn… que acaso no te das cuenta que ustedes dos se aman?_

_-Brittany basta… _

_-Tenemos pruebas Rachel.-_ dijo Santana rápidamente al ver que la joven Gryffindor les creía cada vez menos. Quinn la miró sorprendida.

-_En serio?-_ preguntó Quinn, Brittany y Santana asintieron.

-_Y cuales serían?_

_-Recuerdas el collar que me regaló Santana?-_ preguntó Brittany, Rachel asintió.-_ El día de nuestra pelea, yo se lo devolví… pero Santana no lo tiene._

_-Qué clase de pruebas son esas?_

_-Si mal no recuerdo, Finn guardó el collar en su bolsillo… aún debe estar ahí.-_ finalizó Brittany.

Rachel se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, por que la verdad era, que si esas tres chicas tenían razón… A quien engañaba, esas tres chicas tenían razón y ella no había querido creerles, sintió vergüenza de sí misma. Escogió creer en Finn, el chico que la había lastimado una y otra vez, por sobre la chica que cada día la hacía más y más feliz. Pero es que todo había parecido tan real… todo había dolido de manera tan convincente que no sabía que hacer.

Decidió intentarlo, decidió confiar en sus amigas, en vez de ese idiota… pero y si el collar no estaba allí? Aún así le creería a Brittany, a Santana e incluso a Quinn?

A/N2: Lamento la demora, pero es que la Universidad ya me está reduciendo en tiempo. Muchos Saludos, Nati.


	23. Chapter 20

A/N: Lo sé, lo sé soy la peor… Lamento haber demorado tanto, es que mi cabeza es un constante desastre. Muchas ideas, muchas historias… es imposible mantener todo actualizado… Mis disculpas correspondientes.

Capítulo XX

Estar abrazada a él, se sentía demasiado mal… todas las decisiones que había tomado, habían sido las incorrectas, y le tomó todo este tiempo comprenderlo. La mirada de esos ojos verdes, esas lágrimas que Quinn derramaba, solo por ella… Le rompía el corazón pensar en todo lo que le había hecho a la joven Ravenclaw, pero esta vez haría lo correcto, por alguna vez en su vida, tomaría la decisión correcta.

Sentados en un sillón, Finn abrazaba a Rachel, y la joven morena miraba atentamente al joven, como tratando de descifrar como desenmascararlo.

-_Sucede algo Rachel?-_ dijo el joven al sentir la mirada de la chica sobre él.

-_Es solo que… tienes unas manchas muy raras en tu cara Finn…-_ el chico rápidamente tocó su rostro.-_ Nunca antes las había visto… Tal vez deberíamos ir con Madame…_

_-No, no es necesario.-_ interrumpió nervioso el chico.

-_Pero puede ser grave, es mejor que vayamos._

_-No, en serio Rachel, estoy bien.-_ Rachel solo levantó los hombros. Ahora lo entendía todo, Rachel recordó una clase de pociones en donde les habían explicado las complicaciones de la Poción Multijugos… La joven Gryffindor se preguntaba, como pudo haber sido tan tonta, todo calzaba a la perfección… había confiado en Finn… y había herido profundamente a su único amor. Había herido a Quinn y nunca podría perdonárselo.

-_Rachel, yo saldré un momento…-_ dijo el chico. Rachel lo soltó y le sonrió, como dejándole en claro que hiciera lo que él quisiera. El chico apurado, abandonó la Sala Común.

-_Soy una idiota.-_ se dijo a si misma.-_ Es obvio que Finn hizo todo esto… pero me las pagará, nos la pagará…-_ dijo con aire vengativo.-_ pero primero el collar… Accio Collar.-_ pero nada apareció.-_ Tal vez lo lleva con él o le puso un encantamiento… no claro que no… lo lleva con él._

Lo único malo, era que nunca se había vengado de alguien, no sabía que hacer, así que lo primero que decidió fue encontrar a Quinn y disculparse, luego de eso, podrían hacer algún plan o algo así. Pensar en Quinn le daba un poco de vergüenza… pero no por que era una chica, no claro que no, ella la amaba y no le importaba lo que decían los demás, sino por que no le había creído, había sido una verdadera idiota, no había otra definición.

Salió de la Sala Común de Gryffindor y se dirigió al Gran Salón, para ver si alguna de sus amigas se encontraba por ahí. En cuanto llegó ahí, notó como Santana y Brittany comían y conversaban alegremente en la mesa de Slytherin.

-_San, Britt… han visto a Quinn.-_ dijo Rachel rápidamente.

-_Ya nos creíste?-_ preguntó Santana levantando una ceja. Brittany golpeó levemente el brazo de su novia.-_ Qué! Ya era hora que se diera cuenta lo tonta que…-_ Brittany volvió a golpearla.-_ Brittany, basta!_

_-No ayudas en nada San.-_ dijo la joven Hufflepuff.

-_Santana tiene razón, fui una idiota… por favor perdónenme.-_ dijo Rachel casi al borde de las lágrimas. Santana miró a Brittany con cara de: "te lo dije".

-_Debes estar tranquila Rachel, Quinn salió hace poco a su sala común…-_ dijo Brittany, y ante estas palabras la pequeña morena salió velozmente del Gran Comedor.

-_Y bien…-_ dijo Santana.

-_Lo lamento…-_ dijo Brittany dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a la joven Slytherin.

-_Hará falta más que un simple beso, para solucionar…-_ Santana no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Brittany se acercaba lentamente a su rostro. La joven morena sentía como su respiración se hacía más y más lenta, como si fuera a desfallecer, por el solo hecho de tener a su novia así de cerca. Brittany besó suavemente la comisura de los labios de Santana, mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba la pierna de la morena.

-_Que tal eso?-_ dijo con voz de triunfo.

-_Ehm… sí, pudo haber funcionado.-_ dijo nerviosa la morena. Brittany solo pudo sonreírle.

Rachel corrió rápidamente hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw y notó como Quinn se encontraba en la puerta, lista para responder el acertijo.

-_Quinn…-_ gritó casi sin aliento. La rubia, se volteó y una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.-_ Quinn, lo lamento.-_ dijo frente a la joven Ravenclaw.

-_Qué?_

_-Lo lamento tanto Quinn… fui una idiota.-_ dijo respirando cansadamente.

-_Claro que no…_

_-No trates de defenderme, fui una imbécil, tonta, idiota y cualquier otro adjetivo de esa clase.-_ dijo bajando la cabeza. Quinn se acercó a la pequeña morena y tiernamente tomó el mentón de Rachel e hizo que los ojos de la pequeña Gryffindor se encontraran con los suyos.

-_Me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta.-_ dijo con una sonrisa.

-_Quinn, podrás perdonarme?_

_-Claro Rachel.-_ dijo acercando sus labios a los de Rachel. Quinn, sintió como su corazón volvía a latir como se suponía que debía latir. Sentía como si todo su cuerpo flotara y el simple hecho de besar a Rachel sanaba poco a poco su corazón.-_ Te extrañé.-_ dijo en cuanto terminó de besar a la joven Gryffindor.

-_Y yo a ti, Quinn.-_ dijo abrazándola.

-_Te amo…-_ dijeron ambas chicas al unísono.

Quinn notó como Santana y Brittany se acercaban, tomadas de la mano. Era obvio que ambas chicas habían enviado a Rachel a donde ella estaba.

-_Todo en orden… ya lloraron y se reconciliaron?-_ dijo Santana.

-_San!-_ dijo Brittany al escuchar el comentario de su novia, la joven morena rápidamente cubrió su brazo.

-_Si, Santana… ya nos reconciliamos.-_ dijo Quinn riendo.

-_Me alegro…-_ dijo Santana.

-_Y bien, que fue lo que te hizo creernos?-_ preguntó Brittany.-_ Encontraste el collar?_

_-No, no lo encontré.-_ dijo Rachel con tristeza, Santana notó como su novia se entristecía así que la abrazó tiernamente.

-_No te preocupes Britt… era solo un collar.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Quiero decir, no lo encontré en la sala común… lo debe tener él.-_ dijo Rachel.

-_Entonces… cómo lo supiste?-_ dijo Quinn.

-_Finn tiene unas manchas muy raras en la cara… y recordé lo que habíamos visto en pociones y entonces…_

_-Pero no pudiste creernos a nosotras?-_ interrumpió Santana una vez más.-_ Eres bien rara Berry… Creerle a los libros antes que a nosotras._

_-Me gustan los libros, Santana… además de la gente inteligente.-_ dijo con una sonrisa coqueta para Quinn.

-_Muy bien, muy bien…-_ dijo Santana.

-_Ahora debemos pensar como nos vengaremos.-_ dijo Rachel.

-_Creen que de verdad sea necesario?-_ preguntó Brittany.

-_Siempre de tan buen corazón…-_ dijo Santana tomando la mano de su novia.-_ Propongo que le hagamos un crucio entre todas y así…-_ dijo con alegría.

_-Santana…-_ dijo Brittany. Las cuatro chicas rieron.

-_Britt, este idiota no merece nada por parte de nosotras…_

_-Santana tiene razón… lo único que hizo fue herirnos.-_ dijo Quinn.

-_Pero que haremos…-_ dijo Rachel.

-_No creen que vernos a todas felices y juntas, le dolerá más que cualquier otra cosa?-_ volvió a intentar Brittany.

-_Si, puede ser… pero no me siento piadosa.-_ dijo Quinn, mirando a Rachel.

-_Estoy con Fabray en esto, ese idiota no merece nada por parte de nosotras…-_ dijo Santana.

-_Pero que podemos hacer, no podemos torturarlo ni nada así.-_dijo Rachel mirando a la joven Slytherin.

-_Tal vez podemos utilizar el hecho de las manchas en la cara…-_ dijo Quinn con una sonrisa.

-_Envenenémoslo!-_ dijo Santana con alegría.

-_No podemos hacer eso Sanny…-_ dijo Brittany abrazando a su novia, Santana solo sonrió y respondió ante el abrazo de la joven Hufflepuff.

-_Entonces, que propones Fabray?-_ dijo Santana abrazada de Brittany.

-_No lo sé…tal vez solo deberíamos humillarlo o algo así.-_ dijo Quinn.

-_No sé ustedes, pero yo creo que un Crucio no estaría nada de mal.-_ dijo Santana una vez más.

-_Santana, basta con lo del crucio. Sé que quieres hacerlo sufrir, pero eso no está bien.-_ dijo Brittany sonriéndole a su novia.-_ Además, que importa Finn, deberíamos celebrar nuestro aniversario como corresponde… nadie lo pasó bien ese día…_

_-Britt tiene razón, yo quería compartir contigo ese día… y bueno… ya sabes lo que sucedió.-_ dijo Rachel, tomando la mano de Quinn.

-_Entonces dejaremos pasar esto así como así?-_ preguntó Santana.

-_Al parecer sí…-_ dijo Quinn.-_ Qué importa Finn… es un idiota._

_-Sí! Es mejor que nos preocupemos de nosotras…-_ dijo Brittany feliz. Pero Santana no pensaba así, tal vez por ser de la casa de Slytherin o algo así, ella estaba segura que Finn debía recibir un castigo. En su cabeza, muchas ideas pasaban, pero lo que Santana más quería, era recuperar el collar de Brittany y hacer pagar a ese estúpido Gryffindor.

Las cuatro chicas se separaron, pero Santana corrió velozmente, para hablar con Quinn.

-_Quinn… ehm tengo que hablar contigo.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Que ocurre S?_

_-Son dos cosas… la primera, creo que deberíamos hacerle algo especial a las chicas…_

_-Cómo qué?_

_-No sé, una cena o algo así…_

_-Estoy de acuerdo.-_ dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.-_ y la segunda?_

_-No le digas a Britt eso sí…-_ dijo con tono misterioso.

-_Que planeas hacer?_

_-Primero, prométemelo._

_-Lo prometo, ahora dime que planeas._

_-Voy a recuperar ese collar… y bueno eventualmente me enfrentaré a Finn…_

_-Pero S… ya oíste lo que nos dijeron…_

_-No me interesa__ Q, solo necesito hacerte una pregunta._

_-Cuál sería?_

_-Necesito un hechizo que lo hiera… pero que no lo mate o torture…_

_-Santana!-_ dijo Quinn.

-_Comprende Q… Necesito esto… no sabes todo lo que ese idiota ha hecho!-_ dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-_San que sucede?_

_-Es que nadie planea hacer nada… este idiota, casi arruina todo con Britt… Ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y él cree que puede venir y arruinarlo…_

_-San, tranquila. Todo se arregló con Brittany.-_ dijo Quinn sorprendida ante las palabras de la joven morena.

-_Vas a ayudarme o no?_

_-Santana… Creo que es mejor que dejes las cosas como están…_

_-Está bien Q…-_ dijo con tono serio.-_Supongo que nos vemos más tarde…_

_-Nos vemos._

Santana se alejó del lugar en donde había conversado con Quinn y decidió ir a la sala común, a pensar las cosas, ella no era una chica muy sentimentalista ni nada por el estilo, pero el hecho de casi perder a Brittany, era más de lo que podía soportar….

De pronto lo vio, caminando con esa cara de idiota y lleno de manchas rojas en la cara, una furia casi incontenible se apoderó de Santana, pero esta vez, solo recuperaría el collar…

-_Hey tú… _-gritó Santana. El chico se volteó de inmediato.

-_Que quieres López…_

_-No te hagas el imbécil, sabes lo que quiero.-_ dijo mientras metía la mano a su bolsillo, tomó la varita, en caso de que algo pasara.-_ Devuélveme el collar.-_ dijo sin más rodeos.

-_Qué collar?-_ dijo el chico con aire desafiante.

-_El collar que le regalé a Brittany y que ella te devolvió, cuando te hiciste pasar por mí…-_ la cara del chico cambió de inmediato.

-_No sé de que estás hablando…_

_-Sabes que no te creo, pensaste que no te descubriríamos… Crees que Rachel no se enteraría de la verdad?_

_-Cállate, ella me ama… yo no he hecho nada…-_ dijo el chico histérico.

-_Esas manchas que tienes en la cara… son muy sospechosas, supongo que ya te dieron una poción que te ayudará a borrarlas?-_ dijo la chica acercándose.-_ Tanto usar poción multijugos…_

_-Cállate.-_ dijo furioso el chico.

-_Devuélveme el collar Finnonce.-_ dijo enojada Santana.-_Y no te daré el maldito castigo que mereces._

_-Crees que te tengo miedo… Tú y yo sabemos que no eres tan ruda como dicen._

_-No sé que estupidez estás diciendo…_

_-Con Rogers no fuiste muy valiente o si?-_ dijo el chico acercándose más.

-_No metas a ese tarado en esto… Sólo dame el collar.-_ dijo desviando la mirada.

-_Qué pasó ese día Santana… tuviste miedo de defenderte o de verdad eres tan puta como todos dicen?-_dijo el chico con evidente veneno en sus palabras. Santana sacó su varita y apuntó al chico.

-_Sólo dame el collar…-_ dijo Santana tratando de borrar esos pensamientos sobre Rogers.-_ Dame el collar y aléjate, Rachel no te ama, en el momento en que descubrió todo corrió a los brazos de Quinn… _

_-Claro que no… estás mintiendo._

_-Sabes que __es así… Ella no te ama, no te ama y nunca lo hará.-_ dijo Santana y el chico rápidamente sacó su varita.

-_Estoy seguro que tú le metiste ideas en la cabeza… no te gustó como Rogers fue contigo y ahora quieres convertir a todas en unas malditas lesbianas.-_ gritó Finn.

-_No me interesa Rogers, no me interesa nada de lo que digas… solo dame el maldito collar.-_ dijo Santana. El chico, que ya no tenía nada más que decir decidió lanzar un hechizo.-_ Desmaius-_ gritó rápidamente la morena, haciendo que la varita del chico saltara lejos.-_ Accio Collar.-_ de la túnica del joven salió el collar, flotando rápidamente, llegó a las manos de Santana, que sonrió.

El joven tomó velozmente su varita y volvió a lanzar un hechizo, Santana logró esquivarlo, pero ambos jóvenes se habían puesto a pelear.

-_Rogers tenía razón sobre ti, eres una perra…_

_-Expelliarmus.-_ gritó la morena ignorando todas las palabras de Finn. El joven logró esquivar el hechizo.

-_Sabes qué López… me sorprendí tanto cuando me enteré lo que Rogers había hecho… _

_-Cállate, cállate…-_ dijo la chica al borde de las lágrimas.-_ Tú no sabes nada, nadie sabe lo que pasó ese día…_

_-Claro que lo sé, Rogers me lo contó todo… tenías miedo, López?_

_-Cállate…-_ gritó y volvió a desarmar al chico.-_ Crees que puedes venir y hablar de todo como si no hubiera significado nada… podría matarte ahora mismo, maldito idiota!-_ dijo apuntando con su varita al chico.

De pronto Santana sintió como alguien se acercaba, así que decidió alejarse del chico, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, pero de pronto sintió como algo impactaba su espalda y una fuerza casi sobrehumana, la hacía estrellarse contra la muralla más cercana. Sólo pudo escuchar como la profesora McGonagall le gritaba Finn y fue lo único que pudo recordar.

A/N2: Drama Bomb, bueno, yo creo que queda muy poco del fic. Espero que no me odien por haberme demorado tanto. Muchos Saludos, Nati.


	24. Chapter 21

A/N: La canción le pertenece a mi amada Adele 3 Además, intento de Lemmon mode on.

Capítulo XXI

Despertar en la enfermería, luego de un duro golpe, le traía buenos recuerdos… Lo único malo, era que esta vez, la mirada amorosa de Brittany no estaba ahí, en vez de eso, estaba Brittany un poco molesta.

-_Hola…-_ dijo Santana un poco adolorida.

-_Santana, que sucedió.-_ dijo sin rodeos la joven Hufflepuff.

-_Ehm… bueno Finnonce…_

_-Por qué lo hiciste San.-_ preguntó rápidamente Brittany. Santana desvió la mirada de inmediato._-Santana…_

_-Quería darte el collar, Britt._

_-Ese idiota pudo haberte lastimado o haberte hecho algo peor…_

_-Lo lamento, yo sólo quería…_

_-Me asustaste.-_ dijo Brittany de pronto. Santana sintió como la voz de su novia se quebraba y enseguida la miró.

-_Britt… yo sólo quería… Lo lamento, no quería preocuparte…-_ dijo Santana con miedo.-_ Es solo que… ese idiota…_

_-Temí que te hubiera pasado algo…-_ dijo al borde de las lágrimas. Santana rápidamente se enderezó y tomó las manos de Brittany.

-_Oh Britt… lo lamento tanto, no quería lastimarte, ni menos hacerte sentir así…_

_-No vuelvas a hacer algo así San…-_ dijo mientras abrazaba a la joven morena.-_ No vuelvas a asustarme así… Te quiero demasiado como para perderte.-_ en ese preciso momento, el corazón de Santana latió tan fuerte que hasta sintió un poco de dolor. Esto no era lo que había planeado, jamás estaba en su mente, lastimar a Brittany.

-_Te amo Britt…-_ le dijo al oído.-_ prometo que nunca más hablaré de Finnonce…-_ dijo separándose.

_-Creo que no habrá que preocuparse por eso…_

_-A qué te refieres?_

_-McGonagall lo expulsó de Hogwarts.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_Qué!_

_-Ella vio cuando te lanzó el hechizo San…-_ dijo la rubia, mientras acariciaba el brazo de su novia.-_ Cuando llegué allí… bueno, tal vez pude haberle lanzado un hechizo también…_

_-No puedo creerlo… Brittany lo mataste!-_ dijo riendo la morena.

-_Claro que no, Santana… es sólo que… él no debió lastimar a mi novia!-_ dijo ruborizada.

-_Ven aquí…-_ dijo Santana tomando la mano de Brittany y acercándola a su cuerpo.

-_San… _

_-Shhh… sólo bésame Britt.-_dijo peinando el cabello que tenía la rubia en la cara.

-_Está bien…-_ dijo Brittany acercándose al rostro de Santana. La joven Hufflepuff, besó la mejilla derecha de la morena, luego la izquierda… y otra vez la derecha, hasta que sus labios se quedaron en la comisura de los de Santana. La morena tímidamente separó sus labios y Brittany tomó el rostro de Santana entre sus manos, lentamente aprisionó el labio inferior de la morena y un leve suspiro viajó de la boca de Santana a la de Brittany. La lengua de Brittany rozó levemente el labio inferior de Santana, y ambas chicas profundizaron el beso. Luego de varios segundos, unas risitas las obligaron a separase.

-_Veo que no necesitas nada para sentirte mejor López.-_ dijo Quinn junto a Rachel.

-_Santana como te sientes?-_ preguntó Rachel, obviando el burlesco protocolo que tenían ambas chicas.

-_Mejor ahora.-_dijo Santana mirando a Brittany.

-_Me alegro, Britt supe que le lanzaste un hechizo a Finn.-_ dijo Rachel rápidamente. La joven Hufflepuff escondió su rostro en el pecho de su novia.

-_No quiero hablar de eso.-_ dijo escondida.

-_Quien lo hubiera pensado, Brittany la pequeña bailarina…-_ dijo Quinn

_-Basta…-_ dijo riendo Santana, al ver lo incómoda que estaba su novia.-_ Chicas… les molesta si nos dejan a solas con Quinn?_

_-Qué tantos secretos!-_ dijo Rachel rápidamente, Brittany se unió con una mirada curiosa.

-_Adiós adiós…-_ dijo Santana riéndose. Brittany y Rachel, se marcharon comentando intrigadas, que es lo que ambas chicas debían hablar.-_ Y bien?_

_-Y bien qué?_

_-La cena Fabray, la cena.-_ dijo Santana levantándose de la cama.

-_Lo había olvidado…_

_-Supongo que siempre tengo que hacer todo yo…-_ dijo Santana levantando una ceja.

-_Tú que habías pensado, genio.-_ dijo con evidente sarcasmo.

-_Sala Multipropósito?_

_-Ugh… es una buena idea.-_ gruñó Quinn.

-_Lo sé Fabray… Muy bien, tú te encargarás de la decoración y yo de la comida._

_-Está bien… Y luego de la cena?_

_-Tengo planeadas otras cosas para Brittany… tú deberías hacerle algo especial a Rachel también._

_-Había planeado cantarle una canción… pero…_

_-Pero qué?_

_-Soy muy tímida, San.-_ dijo la joven Ravenclaw.

-_Y que quieres que yo haga…-_ preguntó Santana.

-_Bueno… que la cantaras conmigo._

_-Podría hacer eso… Sin embargo, no sé que cantaremos… no conozco música muggle._

_-Tengo la canción perfecta. No te preocupes.-_ dijo Quinn y luego abrazó a su amiga.-_ Te quiero San._

_-Y yo a ti Q.-_ dijo abrazándola la joven Slytherin.-_ Muy bien, muy bien… Entonces a las 8 en la sala multipropósito… _

_-A las 8.-_ dijo sonriendo Quinn.

Santana y Quinn, estaban muy contentas cocinando y decorando respectivamente, hasta que notaron la hora que era.

-_Wow, Q ya son las 10.-_dijo Santana un poco asustada.

-_Supongo que ya deben estar preguntándose donde estamos…_

_-Muy bien, entonces vamos a buscarlas.-_ dijo Santana con una sonrisa.

Ambas chicas salieron de la Sala Multipropósito y corrieron a buscar a sus novias, Santana rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontraba la Sala Común de Hufflepuff. En cuanto llegó allí, esperó que apareciera algún alumno que entrara para que ella pudiera pasar sin problemas.

De pronto un chico de primer año se acercó a la puerta y Santana aprovechó esto, para poder entrar a la Sala Común.

No se sorprendió con lo hogareña y cómoda que se veía la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, siempre se la había imaginado así.

-_Disculpa… qué haces tú aquí?-_ preguntó un chico de sexto año.

-_Solo quiero saber donde está el dormitorio de chicas.-_ dijo rápidamente Santana.

-_Esta bien…-_ dijo el chico alargando la letra "e".

-_Entonces…_

_-Arriba, a la izquierda._

_-Gracias.-_ dijo Santana corriendo velozmente al dormitorio. En cuanto llegó a la puerta, pudo escuchar unas risas y sin duda alguna, supo que Brittany estaba ahí dentro. Abrió la puerta y vio como muchas chicas la miraban, pero la única mirada que la morena buscaba, estaba al fondo del dormitorio. Tranquilamente caminó hasta donde estaba Brittany.

-_Santana, qué haces aquí!-_ dijo nerviosa.-_ se supone que no debes estar aquí…_

_-Lo sé Britt… pero tenía que venir por ti. _

_-Así?-_ preguntó coquetamente la joven rubia.

-_Sí… necesito que vengas conmigo.-_ dijo estirándole la mano, Brittany rápidamente la tomó. Risitas nerviosas llenaron la habitación, pero ambas chicas las ignoraron.

-_A donde vamos?-_ preguntó tímidamente Brittany.

-_Es una sorpresa…-_ dijo la morena entrelazando sus dedos con los de Brittany.-_ Tú solo sígueme._

A diferencia de Santana, Quinn no tuvo que esperar que ningún chico apareciera, ya que en cuanto llegó a la puerta de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, notó como su novia salía de allí. Quinn, se escondió y esperó que Rachel pasara.

Sorpresivamente, la joven Ravenclaw, tomó a la pequeña morena por la cintura. Rachel se volteó un poco asustada.

-_Quinn… me asustaste!-_ dijo con una risa nerviosa.

-_Lo lamento…-_ dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-_Qué sucede?_

_-Te tengo una sorpresa…-_ dijo Quinn guiñándole el ojo. Los ojos de la pequeña morena se iluminaron.

-_Qué es? Qué es?_

_-Si te digo no será sorpresa…_

_-Oh vamos Quinn, dime._

_-Tendrás que esperar un poco Rach, dame tu mano…-_ dijo rápidamente. La joven Gryffindor obedeció de inmediato y juntas comenzaron a caminar.

Rachel y Quinn, se encontraron con Brittany y Santana en un oscuro pasillo del castillo. Santana y Quinn se sonrieron.

-_Lista?-_ preguntó Quinn a Rachel tapándole los ojos a la pequeña morena. Rachel asintió.

-_Muy bien Britt… prepárate.-_ dijo Santana también tapándole los ojos a su novia.

-_Bring it!-_ rió Brittany.

Santana y Quinn cerraron sus ojos y desearon que la puerta apareciera pronto, y así pasó. Ambas chicas, guiaron a sus respectivas novias, dentro de la sala y dejaron que vieran la sorpresa que les tenían preparadas.

-_Charán.-_ rió Santana.

-_Oh Merlín! Esto es precioso.-_ dijo Brittany y abrazó de inmediato a su novia.

-_Quinn, esto es hermoso…-_ dijo Rachel sonriendo y dándole un pequeño beso a Quinn.

-_Es para ti.-_ dijo Quinn.-_Para ambas…_

_-Y eso no es todo…-_ dijo Santana con una sonrisa.-_ Por qué no toman asiento.-_ dijo mostrándole unos improvisados sillones en donde las cuatro chicas podían sentarse.

-_Cuándo planearon esto?-_ preguntó Brittany.

-_No es obvio Britt… en la enfermería. _

_-Sí, así fue… Quinn, me ayudas?-_ preguntó Santana velozmente, Quinn asintió de inmediato. Y luego de unos minutos, ambas chicas les traían una hermosa cena.

-_Sé que no soy muy buena cocinera… pero espero que les guste.-_ dijo Santana un poco avergonzada.

Luego de varias horas, las chicas terminaron de comer, Brittany y Rachel, no encontraban palabras para agradecer todo lo que sus novias habían hecho por ellas, pero aún quedaba más…

-_Muy bien, ahora…-_ dijo Quinn un poco nerviosa.

-_Espera hay más?-_ preguntó de inmediato Brittany.

-_Claro que hay más, Britt.-_ dijo Santana poniéndose de pie, Quinn la imitó.-_Esto fue idea de Quinn…_

_-En serio?-_ preguntó Rachel feliz.

-_Quería darte algo igual de especial a lo que tú me diste ese día… Sé que no canto tan hermoso como tú, pero creo que…_

_-Nada que creo aquí, nos sale bien y les va a encantar.-_ dijo Santana rápidamente.

-_Así me gusta.-_ dijo Rachel riendo. Brittany la imitó.

-_Bueno, esto es para ustedes…-_ dijo Quinn.

Santana inició la canción, creyó que rompiendo el hielo, Quinn no estaría tan nerviosa, así que cantó.

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I coual offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears_

_I could hold you for million years_

_To make you feel my love_

Su mirada estaba fija en su novia, Brittany le sonreía con tanta dulzura que unas cuántas lágrimas empañaron sus ojos. Tímidamente, Santana tomó la mano de Quinn y la apretó un segundo. Eso fue todo lo que la rubia necesitó para cantarle a su novia.

_I know you haven'__t made your mind up yet_

_But I would never do you wrong_

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong_

_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling down thee avenue_

_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_

Quinn sentía como su corazón latía de una manera extraordinaria, y esperaba que Rachel lo sintiera así también. Junto a su amiga, terminaron de cantar el resto de la canción.

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret_

_Though winds of change are blowing wild and free_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

_I could make you happy,make your dreams come true _

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends od the earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

_To make you feel my love_

Cuando ambas guardaron silencio, Rachel y Brittany saltaron casi de sus asientos, solo para abrazar a sus novias.

-_Eso fue hermoso… gracias.-_ dijo la pequeña Gryffindor al oído de Quinn.

-_No hay de qué…_

_-Te amo Quinn._

_-Y yo a ti Rachel.-_ dijo Quinn antes de besar apasionadamente a su novia.

-_Britt…-_ dijo Santana aún sumergida en ese gran abrazo.

-_Mhm…-_ murmuró la chica sin soltar a su novia.

-_Te parece si vamos a otro lado?_

_-Pero aquí está tan hermoso…-_ dijo Brittany, pero al segundo después, Santana se acercó a su oreja, y mordió levemente el lóbulo de la joven Hufflepuff.-_Está bien.-_ dijo sin hacerse de rogar.

Santana tomó la mano de Brittany y rápidamente salieron de la sala, Brittany tenía una leve sospecha hacia donde irían, así que Santana no tuvo que tirar mucho de ella, subieron velozmente la escalera y en cuanto llegaron a la puerta de la torre de astronomía, se miraron fijamente.

-_No sabes lo feliz que soy contigo Britt.-_ dijo la joven morena, mientras admiraba a su novia.

-_Te amo San…-_ dijo mientras se acercaba a su novia y tomaba las caderas de la morena. Santana se acercó y besó tiernamente a Brittany. Al momento de separarse, la joven Slytherin abrió la puerta y ambas chicas entraron.

-_Britt…-_ dijo sonriendo.-_ Tengo algo para ti…_

_-Otra cosa?_

_-Voltéate.-_ ordenó la morena, y así lo hizo Brittany. Las suaves manos de Santana peinaron el cabello de la joven Hufflepuff, dejando su cuello al descubierto. Lentamente, Santana sacó de su bolsillo, el collar que le había costado trabajo recuperar, Brittany sonrió al sentir como su novia volvía a colocarle el collar. En cuanto Santana abrochó el collar, sus labios besaron el cuello desnudo de su novia, mientras que sus manos tomaban las caderas de Brittany.-_ Eres tan hermosa Britt…-_ dijo entre besos. Pequeños suspiros abandonaban la boca de la rubia, mientras que las manos de Santana comenzaban a jugar con la ropa que cubría el estómago de la rubia.

-_San…-_ suspiró la rubia entrecortadamente.

-_Mhm… -_ dijo la joven Slytherin, mientras sus manos se sumergían bajo la ropa de Brittany. La joven rubia se volteó de inmediato, para quedar frente a frente con su novia.

-_Te amo…-_ dijo abrazando el cuello de Santana.

-_Te amo más…-_ dijo la joven Slytherin con una sonrisa coqueta. Brittany negó de inmediato y besó a su novia. Santana respondió ante el beso, sin embargo ambas luchaban para obtener el control, a torpes pasos, Brittany llevó a Santana hasta el escritorio más cercano.

Las manos de Brittany, comenzaron a acariciar el cuerpo perfecto de la joven morena, y simplemente se asombraba de cómo este reaccionaba ante su tacto.

….

Mientras tanto, y para ser honesta, Rachel y Quinn ni siquiera notaron que sus amigas se habían ido, sólo se dieron cuenta cuando la joven Ravenclaw empujaba a Rachel en el sillón.

-_Quinn… están aquí.-_ dijo Rachel rápidamente. Quinn se separó un segundo y miró a su alrededor.

-_No es así… Sólo piénsalo Rach, ellas son más… bueno… ellas nos llevan ventaja.-_ dijo riendo Quinn. La pequeña morena asintió y luego atrapó el cuello de su novia y la atrajo a su cuerpo. Sentir el peso de Quinn sobre ella, las manos de la joven rubia recorrer cada centímetro de su piel, la respiración acelerada de su novia… le causaba más cosquilleos en el estómago que cualquier otra cosa.

-_Te amo…-_ dijo Quinn antes de comenzar a besar el cuello de Rachel, pequeños suspiros se escapaban de la boca de la joven Gryffindor.

-_Y yo a ti… Quinn…-_ dijo con dificultad.

-_Yo más…-_ dijo junto al oído de la joven morena, mientras su mano izquierda comenzaba a subir por la falda de Rachel, la respiración de la morena aumentaba y unos cuantos gemidos salían de su boca. Quinn sólo podía sonreír ante el efecto que tenía sobre su novia, la amaba tanto y sentía que vivía para hacerla feliz, sólo eso. Su felicidad estaba junto a ella, no había duda de eso.

Hoy después de mucho tiempo, las cuatro chicas sintieron que todo esta bien, sintieron que algo las movía, que algo las hacía desear la felicidad…_ "Tú me haces feliz. Estar junto a ti me hace feliz y te lo agradezco."_

A/N2: Capítulo 25, será el último capítulo. Muchos saludos (:


	25. Chapter 22

**A/N: Último capítulo. Gracias por leer, muchos saludos. Nati.**

Capítulo XXII

_Es la primera vez que despierto junto a ti y no puedo pensar en algo mejor, tu cuerpo cerca del mío, tus manos aferrándose fuertemente a mí… es como si encajáramos perfectamente._

…

Santana miró a Brittany con ternura, la joven Hufflepuff dormía plácidamente, su cabello rubio estaba desordenado y cubría un poco el rostro de la joven rubia. Santana peinó el cabello, para poder admirar el rostro de su novia.

-_Tan calmada… tan hermosa.-_ susurró Santana. Unos pequeños quejidos salieron de la boca de Brittany, que lentamente despertaba.-_Buenos días…-_ dijo Santana abrazada a la joven rubia.

-_Buenos días, San.-_ dijo Brittany besando el cuello de la joven Slytherin.

-_Como estás hoy Britt-Britt?-_ preguntó con ternura.

-_Muy bien…-_ dijo sonriéndole.-_ y tú?_

_-Muy bien también... Dormiste bien?-_ preguntó Santana.

-_Eres muy cómoda San, claro que dormí bien.-_ dijo con un pequeña sonrisa la joven Hufflepuff. Santana sintió como la felicidad invadía su corazón, todo en Brittany le encantaba, todo acerca de esa joven bailarina, hacía que toda su vida fuera más feliz.-_Gracias.-_ dijo de pronto Santana, lo que hizo que Brittany la mirara con sorpresa.

-_Gracias por qué?_

_-Por estar aquí conmigo, por ser más de lo que merezco, por cambiar mi vida.-_ dijo la joven morena. Brittany se enderezó de inmediato, y se sentó sobre sus propias piernas, Santana también se enderezó. Lentamente, Brittany tomó las manos de la joven Slytherin, y la acercó a su cuerpo.-_ Qué haces?-_ preguntó con ternura Santana.

-_Shhh, guarda silencio.-_ dijo Brittany mientras tomaba el rostro de Santana entre sus manos. Con un poco de sorpresa, la joven morena guardó silencio. Otra sonrisa salió de los labios de Brittany, quien lentamente comenzó a acercar el rostro de Santana a su pecho, la joven Slytherin comprendió de inmediato y apoyó su oreja sobre Brittany.-_Recuerdas cuando te dije que algunas veces las palabras no salen como uno lo espera… recuerdas cuando me dijiste que querías decir algo igual de hermoso?_

_-Lo recuerdo…-_ dijo Santana cerrando sus ojos y escuchando el latir de Brittany.

-_Lo sientes?-_ Santana asintió.-_ Sólo late así por ti… Cada vez que te veo, que te siento junto a mi, mi corazón no hace más que latir de felicidad…-_ la voz de Brittany se quebró un poco y Santana abrazó la cintura de la joven rubia, solo para seguir escuchando el latir de ese corazón.-_ ya no me pertenece… cada latir es tuyo, Santana.-_ de inmediato Santana miró a Brittany. Esos ojos azules tenían unas pocas lágrimas, pero no eran de tristeza, sino que de felicidad.

-_Te amo…-_ dijo Santana sentándose a la misma altura que la joven rubia.-_Te amo Brittany Susan Pierce, cada segundo que pasa, siento que te amo más y más… _

_-También te amo Santana, te amo demasiado…-_ dijo Brittany mientras rodeaba el cuello de Santana con sus brazos.

-_Por cierto…-_ dijo tomando una de las manos de Brittany.-_ este tampoco me pertenece ya.-_dijo poniendo la mano de su novia sobre su pecho. Brittany sonrió y se acercó al oído de Santana.

-_Ya lo sabía…-_ dijo con su típico tono burlón. Santana solo rió, y Brittany comenzó a besar su mejilla, su mandíbula, mientras que la mano que estaba en el pecho de Santana volvió al cuello de la joven morena.

_-Te amo…-_ dijo una vez más Santana.

-_Te amo…-_ repitió Brittany, antes de acercarse a los labios de su novia, lentamente, los labios de la joven rubia aprisionaron el labio inferior de Santana, mientras que la joven Slytherin abrazaba a Brittany y comenzaba a recostarse una vez más, haciendo que Brittany quedara sobre ella. Tímidamente, la lengua de la joven Hufflepuff rozó la comisura de los labios de Santana, quien inmediatamente separó sus labios para que Brittany pudiera profundizar el beso.

El corazón de las dos chicas latía con rapidez, se sentían tan bien estando junto a la otra, que pensaban que no podían ser más suertudas. Santana, era la que más se sentía así… quien hubiera pensado que estaría destinada a conocer a alguien como Brittany, alguien que la amara tanto, que haría que su corazón latiera de gozo. Brittany, una simple chica que se tomó un tiempo para conocerla, que se tomó un tiempo para sonreírle… y sólo con eso destrozó las más grandes murallas de la chica, con el simple hecho de haberla descolocado, diciéndole que era bella, hizo que nunca más deseara estar con otra persona. Y por primera vez una duda asaltó su pensamiento, este era su último año en Hogwarts, al igual que el de Brittany… no estaba preparada para volver a su casa y separarse de su novia, claro que no…. Quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella, era extraño, pero no imaginaba su futuro sin Brittany, sabía que solo tenía 17 años, pero rápidamente miles de ilusiones llenaron sus pensamientos…

-_Brittany…-_ dijo de pronto, mientras la rubia besaba su cuello. Brittany se detuvo un segundo para mirar los ojos de Santana.

-_Qué ocurre amor?-_preguntó con cariño.

-_Sé que… bueno, sé que somos aún muy jóvenes…-_ dijo acariciando nerviosamente el brazo de Brittany. Un pequeño "mhm" salió de los labios de su novia.-_ Pero… he estado pensado…_

_-En qué San.-_ dijo impaciente Brittany.

-_No quiero separarme de ti…-_ dijo Santana.

-_Jamás lo haré…_

_-No es eso… no quiero verte algunos días o algunas tardes solamente, quiero estar siempre a tu lado…-_ dijo un poco sonrojada Santana.

-_Qué propones?-_ dijo con esa tierna voz.

-_Ven a vivir conmigo… Sé que suena…_

_-Está bien.-_interrumpió rápidamente Brittany.

-_En verdad?_

_-Claro, yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti… Yo también he estado pensando…-_ dijo apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de la joven morena.

-_En qué, Britt…-_ dijo Santana mientras rodeaba a la joven rubia con sus brazos.

-_Me da vergüenza decírtelo…-_ dijo un poco sonrojada.

-_Puedes confiar mi Britt…_

_-Lo sé, claro que confío en ti amor…_

_-Qué es entonces?-_ dijo Santana curiosamente.

-_Pensarás que es ridículo…_

_-Claro que no, cariño…_

_-Quiero estar contigo… para siempre…_

_-Yo quiero lo mismo Britt.-_ dijo con alegría Santana.

-_Quiero casarme contigo…-_ dijo rápidamente Brittany. Santana guardó silencio por un momento y sintió que su corazón iba a explosionar, su mente volvió a imaginar todo, imaginó una casa, donde ella y Brittany vivirían, tal vez hijos… Brittany sería una estupenda mamá, no hay duda de ello… -_Sabía que pensarías que es estúpido…_

_-Britt, jamás pensaría eso… sólo, estaba imaginando como sería nuestra vida… _

_-Qué imaginabas?-_ preguntó Brittany, ya menos nerviosa.

-_Te imaginaba a ti, te imaginaba como una perfecta mamá…-_dijo mirando esos hermosos ojos azules.

-_Tú crees?-_ dijo sorprendida Brittany.

-_No lo creo, lo sé… tú eres perfecta B._

_-Tú también lo serías San, tú siempre eres la mejor… serías la mejor mamá del mundo…_

_-En serio piensas eso?-_ dijo Santana.

-_Claro, San…_

_-Será hermoso…-_ dijo de pronto Santana. Brittany volvió a enderezarse y miró con alegría a su novia.-_ Lo será Britt…-_ dijo Santana al ver la cara de sorpresa de Brittany.-_ Sé que estaremos juntas por siempre…_

_-Yo también lo sé.-_ dijo Brittany levantándose rápidamente, la joven Hufflepuff estiró su mano, para que Santana pudiera levantarse. La joven morena de inmediato tomó la mano de Brittany.

-_Qué haces?-_ preguntó al ver como Brittany tomaba su cintura.

-_Pon tú mano sobre mi hombro San.-_ dijo Brittany con una sonrisa, Santana obedeció.-_ Supongo que debemos empezar a practicar…-_ dijo sonriendo, la joven morena solo pudo reír. Brittany se acercó más a Santana y comenzó a tararear, la joven Slytherin pudo entender que la música sería ese hermoso tarareo. Lentamente, Brittany comenzó a bailar y Santana la seguía.

-_Es nuestro primer waltz?-_ preguntó Santana apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Brittany.

-_Y no el último.-_ dijo Brittany apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Santana.-_ Te amo Santana…_

_-Y yo a ti Britt, no sabes cuánto te amo…__ Eres mi Felix Felicis, Britt._

_-Y tú el mío, San…-_ dijo con una pequeña risita.

…

_No sé si te has dado cuenta, realmente no lo sé… pero eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, eres más de lo que pude haber deseado, y vaya que deseaba cosas… Cada día que pasaba, sentía que nunca habría nada para mí, las mismas cosas dolorosas todos los días, el mismo pasado atormentándome hora tras hora… Sentía que envejecía, sin hacer nada bien. Hasta que apareciste en mi vida, al principio no quería aceptarlo, nunca fuiste lo que esperé… pero ahora no podría pedir por algo mejor. Te pido que tomes mi mano y nunca la sueltes, te pido que beses mis labios hasta volverlos igual de suaves que los tuyos, te pido que hagas latir mi corazón, igual de fuerte como lo haces ahora…_

_Prometo darte todo, cada cosa que tenga, será tuya… cada suspiro será tuyo, cada pensamiento, será sobre ti, cada latido de mi corazón, tendrá tu nombre…__ Te regalo mi vida, sinceramente te la regalo…_

_Te amo…_

…

Hoy era el último día en Hogwarts y nada parecía igual, tal vez era ese nerviosismo en el aire, esa duda de que es lo que abra allá afuera para mí, para nosotras.

Santana caminaba tranquilamente de la mano con Brittany, cuando se encontraron con Quinn y Rachel, que reían alegremente.

-_Hola.-_ saludó Santana.

-_Hola chicas, cómo están?-_ dijo Rachel, abrazando a su novia.

-_Es un poco extraño, no creen…-_ dijo Brittany mirando el castillo con melancolía.

-_Lo es… esto, es mi hogar.-_ dijo Quinn.

-_También el mío… Pero, supongo que debemos hacer otro…-_ dijo Santana mirando a Brittany.

-_Estoy de acuerdo…-_ dijo Rachel mientras miraba a su novia con complicidad.

-_Qué ocurre?-_ preguntó con curiosidad Brittany.

-_Bueno… Cuando termine el verano, Rachel y yo, nos iremos a vivir juntas.-_ dijo Quinn con alegría.

_-Eso es genial!-_ dijeron Santana y Brittany al unísono.

-_Lo sé… bueno, nos iremos a New Yerk…_

_-New York, Quinn.-_ dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

-_Me alegro tanto por ustedes.-_ dijo Brittany también con cara de complicidad.

-_Qué tiene ustedes entre manos!-_ preguntó Rachel ansiosa.

-_Bueno… ha alguien le gusta mucho la danza…-_ dijo Santana mirando a su novia.-_ si bailar es lo que quiere… es lo que tendrá…_

_-No sólo quiero danzar, también te quiero a ti…-_ dijo Brittany abrazando a su novia.

-_Ya díganos!-_ dijo Quinn.

-_También nos vamos a New York.-_ dijo Brittany.

-_No puedo creerlo.-_ dijo Rachel abrazando a sus amigas.

-_Pero, que hay de los muggles, Santana…-_ preguntó silenciosamente Quinn.

-_Sabes que a donde ella vaya, yo iré… es así de simple.-_ dijo discretamente la joven morena.-_ Unos cuántos muggles, no me separarán de ella.-_ dijo con una sonrisa. Quinn abrazó a su amiga.

-_Supongo que nos veremos pronto entonces…_

_-Claro que sí Quinn.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Creo que es hora de irnos.-_ dijo Rachel tomando la mano de su novia.

-_Claro, nuestro último banquete nos espera.-_ dijo Brittany imitando la acción de Rachel.

Las cuatro chicas sonrieron y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, en sus mentes no había más que planes e ilusiones de comenzar una nueva vida junto a la persona que amaban…

…

_Felicidad: "Estado del ánimo que se complace con la posesión de un bien" Si lo pensamos, no se aleja tanto a mi definición de felicidad._

_Felicidad: Nada más que tenerte junto a mí… Tú eres mi felicidad, tú y nadie más que tú._

…

**A/N2: Sinceramente, les agradezco haber leído el fic, también agradezco sus hermosos comentarios y espero que haya sido de su agrado este humilde escrito. Muchos Saludos, Nati.**


End file.
